Till The Bellflower Blooms Again
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: Hades, dios del inframundo, busca a su Perséfone... pero que pasaría si la reencarnación mortal de su esposa no estuviera tan de acuerdo, o mejor, lo creyera completamente loco... y su hermana gemela se viera igual de bien XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry, tardé un poco en poner este fic, es que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente, demasiadas materias -- En fin, quiero dedicarle este fic a la fan número uno de Hades y Perséfone, Core Blooddrinker, espero que a ella le guste, lo mismo que a ustedes.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya: Hades Saga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shueishia.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Las características físicas de los Espectros de Hades (a excepción de Hypnos y Thanatos) fueron tomadas de fan arts, ya que no tienen una versión televisiva aún y el manga es en blanco y negro -- Por lo cual, son imaginadas por ahora. Con esto aclarado, espero que disfruten de este fic!**

_Till The Bellflower Blooms Again _

_By Goddess Rhiannon _

Capítulo 01 

"_Distance is covering your way,_

_Tears your memory_

_I wish I could come back to you_

_Once again feel the rain_

_Falling inside me_

_Cleaning all that I've become..."_

Era una mañana fría y lluviosa en el pueblo que residía al pié del Santuario, vemos que el mundo empieza a moverse al amanecer como siempre. En una de las tantas casas que son morada de personas comunes podemos apreciar que una familia comienza con su rutina habitual.

"¡Lilika despiértate ya!" Exclamó una joven de diecisiete años a su hermana gemela.

"Ya va..." respondió la otra, tapándose la cabeza nuevamente con la frazada. Sheryl suspiró, Lilika era más difícil de levantar que un oso en pleno invierno.

"¡Llegaremos tarde!" Dijo Sheryl y terminó de cepillarse su cabello rubio ceniza, lo llevaba a media espalda y atado en una coleta baja, eso evitaba que los mechones se le fueran a la cara, ya que tendía a ser un poquito ondulado, no tanto como el de su hermana. Se calzó unas gafas sobre sus ojos azules, tomó su bolso y bajó a desayunar. Lilika se desperezó cuan larga era y renuentemente se levantó; su cabello rubio dorado se desplegó sobre su espalda cuan largo era, le llegaba hasta la cintura. A diferencia de su hermana, no se lo ataba, solía tardarse bastante en arreglarse y quedar espléndida para sus muchos admiradores. Lilika sabía que con sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello dorado y su más que exuberante figura podía tener al hombre que quisiera.

Sheryl ya estaba por salir cuando Lilika agarra al vuelo una tostada, le dice adiós a sus padres y casi se lleva por delante a su hermana.

"¡Apresúrate o no llegaremos!" Exclamó Lili. Sheryl puso los ojos en blanco, si eso pasaba no iba a ser por su culpa, eso estaba claro. Ambas salieron casi corriendo a la calle, llegando justo dos minutos antes de que literalmente les cerraran las puertas en las narices.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Hola, Shery! ¿corriendo otra vez?" Preguntó Carolyn, la mejor amiga de Sheryl, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos café, se conocían desde jardín de infantes y siempre estaban juntas.

"¡Feh! Como siempre, todo porque 'su alteza real' no se levanta temprano y no sale ni a la esquina si no se produce como estrella de Hollywood para sus estúpidos admiradores; ojalá encontrara un hombre que la pusiera en vereda de una buena vez y no le permitiera hacer todas esas estupideces" Contestó Sheryl, muy ofuscada, que Lilika tuviera un novio estable era casi tan imposible como que el mar se secara y el desierto se convirtiera en selva en una noche. Caro sólo rió ante el largo discurso, era siempre lo mismo, Lilika era una chica estupenda, sólo pecaba de ser un poquito frívola, pero bueno, no serían hermanas si no discutieran primera cosa en la mañana.

"De seguro si ella se casara, tú la echarías de menos" Dijo Caro.

"Los dioses te oigan, sería la chica más feliz si eso pasara, y no, no extrañaría sus tonterías para nada" Contestó Shery, Carolyn puso los ojos en blanco y ambas entraron a su clase. Lili ya estaba sentada mirándose en su espejo portátil y tenía al menos cinco chicos babeando por ella, las chicas simplemente la adoraban y la seguían a todos lados y otras la detestaban y si pudieran hacerla caer en un pozo para que desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra no dudarían un segundo.

Luego de que las clases terminaron, ambas hermanas se separaron, Lili iba a casa con unas amigas mientras que Shery se quedaba en la biblioteca, quería consultar algunos libros antes de regresar.

"Oye, Shery, no te tardes o mamá estará caminando por las paredes, además está por llover ¿quieres mi paraguas?" Dijo Lili, ofreciéndole el suyo, Shery negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias, no creo que llueva antes del anochecer, y no planeo quedarme tanto tiempo" Dijo su hermana, Lili se encogió de hombros y se despidió con una mano, correteando hacia tres chicas que la estaban esperando... además de su constante séquito de admiradores. La chica suspiró y movió la cabeza para un lado y el otro, su hermana no cambiaría nunca. Entró a la biblioteca, donde Caro la esperaba para consultar un par de ejercicios de matemáticas, algo que la pobre chica odiaba de veras.

"No fue muy honesto lo que hiciste en clase de gimnasia hoy. Lo de fingir una caída con una muy apropiada torcedura de tobillo para no hacer nada fue un truco muy sucio, algún día vas a tener problemas" Dijo su amiga, Shery le hizo una mueca y sacó su carpeta, sentándose al lado de ella.

"No te preocupes, tengo uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela ¿crees qué van a decirme algo por de vez en cuando tratar de no hacer ejercicio? Sabes que no soy buena para eso, soy muy torpe, es más creo que la profesora no se molesta mucho por que yo no juegue, ya que ella prefiere a las que sí saben jugar" Dijo Shery.

"¿De veras quieres ser bioquímica cuando termines el secundario? Piénsalo, tienes dotes de actriz... o mejor abogada" Dijo bromeando la Caro, Shery le sacó la lengua y procedió a empezar con la tarea.

Un verdadero infierno de tormenta se desató quince minutos después de que Carolyn se hubiera ido, Shery suspiró, a ella le encantaban los días de lluvia... pero no la idea de mojarse hasta el apellido. Tendría que haber aceptado el paraguas de Lilika, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, la biblioteca cerraba a las ocho, hasta esa hora podía quedarse, ya que su casa estaba a ocho cuadras del colegio.

"Bueno, sólo estamos ustedes y yo" Dijo Shery mirando con cariño los cientos de libros que la observaban desde sus polvorientos lugares. Shery se dedicó a pasear su mirado por su área favorita: cuentos, novelas y mitología.

Siempre leía las mismas cosas, en especial las tragedias griegas y los autores y filósofos de la antigüedad, pero esta vez, cuando trató de sacar un pesado libro de Aristóteles, que estaba muy apretado en contra de otros más, logró que casi toda la fila de libros se le cayeran encima, con a consecuente pérdida del equilibrio por su parte. Shery era una visión muy cómica en ese momento, aunque ella no lo viera d esa forma. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la ropa desarreglada, las gafas que colgaban de una de sus orejas y con un libro de sombrero en la cabeza, miró a su alrededor enfadada con su torpeza, siempre le pasaban esta clase de cosas a ella, parecía tener un imán para los accidentes. Suspiró resignada y se incorporó, quitándose el libro de la cabeza y poniéndolo en su lugar, así con todos. Cuando pensó que ya había terminado, un libro no muy gordo estaba debajo de la estantería, sólo una punta de la solapa se podía ver, Sheryl lo tomó y lo observó con curiosidad, nunca lo había visto antes, era un poco más grande que un libro pocket y su color alguna vez de un negro brillante, ahora se veía deslucido y algo ajado, tenía el título escrito en lo que alguna vez fueron letras góticas platinadas, ella lo llevó a la luz. Ya que mucha no había en donde estaba parada.

"Inframundi" leyó en voz alta, se sorprendió de encontrar algo acerca del Hades solamente, decidió que sería bueno echarle un vistazo más tarde, así que, con este en las manos, tomó su bolso y fue a pedirlo a la bibliotecaria.

"Quisiera llevarme este por favor" Pidió Shery, la señora, delgada en extremo y con cara de pocos amigos la miró desde detrás de sus gruesos lentes.

"Lo tienes que devolver en tres días" Le contestó, registrándolo en la computadora, la muchacha asintió y se retiró, la lluvia había dejado de caer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery agradeció que ya no lloviera, decidió que iría leyendo el libro mientras iba camino a su hogar, ya que la curiosidad, el peor rasgo que tenía, la estaba carcomiendo. Ya eran las ocho pasadas cinco minutos, y sabía que sus padres no se preocuparían, ya que más o menos en quince minutos estaría en casa. Empezó leyendo el prólogo, nada que no hubiera leído de otros libros, pasó a la historia, los cuentos mitológicos sobre el dios del inframundo, Hades, y su amada Perséfone. Estuvo entretenida por más de media hora, luego llegó a la parte en donde se detallaban algunos singulares personajes que vivían en el Hades, como el Can Cerberus, Caaronte, las Furias o Erinias, las Moiras, que precedían el destino de los mortales, etc. No se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado su casa hacía largo rato, había caminado sin ver hacia donde iba, ya que era un camino en línea recta. Pero como sabían bien todos en el pueblo, la mayoría de los caminos iban a desembocar a alguna parte del Santuario. Cuando Sheryl se dio cuenta, guardó el libro y resopló enojada consigo misma, hoy no era su día. Para rematar ese acertado pensamiento, empezó a llover a cántaros, por suerte su bolso era impermeable, pero ella no, así que corrió a refugiarse en una especie de glorieta con una tupida enredadera, que la protegía al menos un poco, era otoño, y ese día era bastante frío en particular, la pobre chica tiritaba al haberse mojado en cuestión de segundos, sacó el libro otra vez y lo miró enfadada, por su culpa estaba sin paraguas y lejos de su casa.

Shery no vio acercarse una extraña sombra por detrás suyo, era bastante grande y su sigilo al acercarse era comparable con al de un gato, por lo que Shery no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde y la sombra le tapó la boca y se la llevó, desapareciendo en la nada. El bolso había quedado olvidado en la glorieta...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Por qué no llega aún! Ya debería estar aquí" Exclamó muy preocupada la madre de las gemelas, el padre estuvo llamando a la escuela, a Carolyn, a quien fuera que la hubiera visto, pero nada, la bibliotecaria le había dicho que la había visto irse a las ocho menos cinco, hora de cierre del lugar. Lilika estaba muy preocupada, tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que algo le había ocurrido, pero no quería alarmar más a sus padres con eso.

"Saldré a buscarla" Dijo el padre, la madre enseguida fue por sus abrigos.

"Lili, quédate aquí por si llaman o ella regresa" Dijo la mujer, dándole un beso a su hija, ella asintió y los vio partir apresuradamente. Lilika miró la hora, las diez de la noche, que ella llegara a esas horas en un viernes era normal, además siempre mantenía a su familia informada en donde estaba, pero que Shery se escapara, lo que era muy poco probable, era una extrañeza.

La chica se paseó nerviosa de un lado a otro de su habitación, se sentía muy inquieta, había comenzado a llover otra vez, esperó hasta media hora y se hartó. Agarró su campera, paraguas en mano y salió ella también a buscarla.

Lili caminó primero hasta su escuela, pero luego empezó a trazar el camino que de seguro Sheryl habría tomado, pasó al lado de su casa y siguió, caminó y caminó, dejando que sus pies la llevaran. Llegó al parque por donde podía haber pasado su hermana. Suspiró preocupada, cuando se acercó a la glorieta, vio algo caído entre las plantas, se acercó y lo tomó.

"¡Esto es de Sheryl! ¡No puede ser, de seguro que alguien la raptó! Oh, no, que hago ahora, a mis padres les va a dar un ataque, en especial a papá, que no está muy bien del corazón que digamos" Pensó Lili, agitada, miró en derredor, cuando se dio cuenta que unos centímetros más adelante había huellas, primero dos pares, luego sólo un par, se alejaban hacia alguna parte, Lili juntó valor y las siguió.


	2. Chapter 2

Ejem, bueno "Aioria y Milo empujan a Mu" ¡Hey! ¡Que no son ustedes los que tienen que hablar! Lo siento "sonríe" Como Goddess está estudiando, nos dijo que, al igual que con Core Blooddrinker, nosotros respondamos a sus review... TODOS estamos disponibles "Agarra a Milo y Aioria y los empuja hacia adelante" 

**Abby Lockhart1: **

Milo contesta:

Bueno, Abby, sabemos que Goddess suele desaparecer "mira a la autora que está muy entretenida leyendo una novela en inglés" Pero regresa en algún momento, gracias por leer las historias de esta mujer, no sé porque últimamente nos martirizan tanto - "Goddess le arroja el libro"

Milo: ¡OUCH! Gracias por tu review "Se retira frotándose la cabeza"

**Elena:**

Death Mask contesta:

¡Y Por qué rayos tengo que contestar YO! ¡Tengo cosas mejores que hacer!

Shion: Contesta si no quieres que te castigue - 

Death Mask: va venne... no quieras saber que es lo que esta loca autora del infierno les hace padecer u-u

Shion: ¿Y?

Death Mask: ¡Qué! Oh, sí... gracias por tu review... ¿contentos? ¡Ahora déjenme en paz!

**Core Blooddrinker:**

Saga contesta 

Argh, en fin, siempre le tengo que contestar yo... "mira a los enojados santos de oro" Tengo que estar de acuerdo con esa manada de idiotas por esta vez... dedicarles un fic a esos buenos para nada Espectros de ese que ni dios se debería llamar - en fin. "Goddess le tira con una silla en este caso, Saga lo esquiva por poco" Y encima dedicárselo a esta loca "Core le arroja un ladrillo esta vez, Saga lo esquiva gracilmente" Pero bueno, nada se puede hacer al respecto.

Nota de Goddess: ¡Aioria! ¡¡Seguí tan antipático y vas a ver! "Dicho santo de escabulle por las dudas"

**Goddess: Cualquiera va a contestar sus reviews, si prefieren algún personaje en especial, sólo solicítenlo - "sonríe a todos los aterrados santos"**

Capítulo 02 

"I_'m frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears..."_

Sheryl despertó en algún lugar bastante oscuro, estaba algo mareada, no sabía en que momento se había desmayado, su captor la tenía en algún lugar vaya a saberse donde. Se empezó a asustar, no quería ni pensar en lo que es sujeto le haría de seguro, ya que no sería para pedir dinero por ella, ya que su familia era de clase media. Ciñó sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, tenía mucho frío, se sentía miserable, pensaba que su familia debía estar muerta de preocupación, su pobre padre podría enfermar más aún. Shery empezó a llorar en silencio, ningún caballero de brillante armadura vendría a salvarla ahora. De repente escuchó voces que parecían provenir desde afuera de la habitación en la que estaba, escuchó con atención.

"¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que alguien como esa muchacha tan simple pueda ser nuestra reina?" Dijo una voz masculina.

"La he traído por orden de las Moiras, ellas me dijeron que es ella" Contestó otra voz masculina. Ahora Sheryl sí que estaba asustada, ¿para qué cosas horrorosas la querrían? No podía dejar de imaginarse las peores calamidades que una chica adolescente podía sufrir. Decidió que tenía que escapar cuanto antes. Las voces se alejaron, ella se acercó a la puerta, algo de luz se filtraba por la ranura de abajo, probó el extraño pomo con forma de dragón, para su sorpresa, este cedió y ella con cautela salió hacia afuera. No se esperaba encontrar un lugar tan extraño. Se escondió detrás de unas pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro que decoraban la entrada a la habitación de ella, era raro que no la hubieran encerrado; vio que todo el lugar estaba iluminado por una especie de canales que iban por las paredes, debían contener aceite, ya que iluminaban el oscuro lugar con un fuego azulado. Shery se maravilló, sólo en algunas antiguas catacumbas de la edad media se podía observar ese estilo de antorchas. Salió de su ensimismamiento y caminó pegada a la pared, no parecía haber guardias, al menos había tenido surte de no toparse con ninguno... hasta ahora.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa a tu habitación hasta que Hades-sama requiera verte!" Ordenó un soldado, Sheryl abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y echó a correr lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, el soldado la siguió, no la alcanzó pero estuvo a punto un par de veces, salió de esa especie de castillo hacia el exterior. Luego de seguir corriendo sin ver a donde iba, se topó con otra pequeña fortaleza.

"Dios mío... ¿qué es este lugar?" Dijo aterrada para sí misma, veía personas transparentes entrando allí. ¡Eran fantasmas! Sheryl se quedó pálida en el lugar, debía estar soñando, si, era eso, una horrible pesadilla. Decidió que tendría que preguntar la salida de ese infierno a alguien, así que siguió a las almas dentro de la extraña fortaleza.

Cuando llegó, vio que un extraño sujeto, bajo en estatura y muy feo de rostro, sin un pelo en la cabeza, daba ordenes a las almas para que se formaran, y sobre todo pedía silencio. La pobre Sheryl fue empujada sin miramientos, eso la enfadó.

"¡Oye! ¡No me empujes que yo puedo sola!" Gritó ella, el sujeto se puso rojo como tomate de ira, pero después viró la mirada hacia la puerta en donde iban pasando los espíritus, medio pálido.

"Maldita mujer, alístate y deja de hacer ruido" Dijo el sujeto, no podía gritar o su amo se enfadaría de veras, Sheryl no se amedrentó, no le temía a un feo carcelero más bajo que ella.

"¡¡Qué me importa que tu amo se enfade, no te atrevas a molestarme, es mi pesadilla y yo hago lo que quiero! ¡¡ME OISTE!" Exclamó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. El sujeto se quedó helado en el lugar, nunca había tenido tantos problemas, pero la cosa se iba a poner aún más fea.

"¿Qué sucede, Markino?" Dijo una voz tranquila, un hombre se acercó, saliendo de las puertas, las almas se corrieron al momento para darle paso. Markino empezó a ponerse pálido, su señor estaba molesto.

"N-nada que no pueda manejar, mi señor" Dijo el pequeño sujeto, agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de Sheryl. La chica había quedado paralizada por un momento al ver la alta figura que aparecía, era aterrador, llevaba una armadura que asemejaba un demonio, con alas en su espalda y un casco que cubría casi todo su rostro, el mismo tenía unos largos cuernos; lo más impresionante era el enorme látigo ajustado a su cintura, parecía usarlo sin empacho cada vez que era necesario. Algunos mechones de lacio cabello color rubio platinado caían en cascada por delante de su pecho. El extraño sujeto se volteó a mirarla, claro que Sheryl no podía ver sus ojos.

"Markino... esta mujer es mortal, no debería estar aquí" Dijo con la misma suave y tranquila voz, ella tragó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Markino, Shery podía sentir esa voz vibrar en su cuerpo con un dejo de peligro muy acentuado, la asustaba.

"L-lo siento, mi señor, l-la llevaré donde Caronte enseguida" Dijo tartamudeando Markino, pero Sheryl se negó a moverse, se sentía paralizada por una fuerza ajena a ella, no podía quitar la mirada del amo de la rata que tironeaba de ella.

"Vamos, estúpida mujer, es un insulto que te quedes mirando a Rune-sama de esa forma" Siseó Markino. En ese momento, entra el soldado que la había estado persiguiendo, suspirando aliviado al verla.

"Rune-sama, la mortal fue traída por orden de Hades-sama, se escapó de su habitación, debo regresarla" Dijo en forma respetuosa el soldado. Rune miró a la chica que se soltó de Markino y retrocedía hacia él sin saberlo. Podía sentir su miedo, estaba aterrada, el Espectro se olió que la chica no sabía ni donde estaba. Rune suspiró, detestaba sentir compasión por alguien tan insignificante.

"Regresa a tu puesto, yo me haré cargo de ella, ya que parece ser que tú y los demás son demasiado incompetentes para mantener a una simple mortal en una habitación" Dijo, su tono era despectivo, estaba harto de lo inútiles que eran algunos varios en el inframundo. El soldado asintió temeroso y salió. Sheryl gritó cuando Rune tomó su muñeca y la sacó de allí.

"¡No por favor, no me lastimes te lo suplico!" Suplicó Sheryl, pálida de miedo, Rune no la soltó hasta llegar a un salón bien amueblado, allí la sentó en uno de los sillones.

"Primero, no grites mujer, no me gusta el ruido, menos la estridencia femenina; segundo, no te lastimaré pero te retendré aquí hasta que Hades-sama envíe por ti" Le ordenó él, Sheryl no se creía que estuviera en el Averno, menos que ese demonio no se la fuera a comer en escabeche.

"Hades... como no. Nunca he tenido sueños tan bizarros, mejor me duermo otra vez" Dijo Shery riéndose histéricamente, con un 'hasta mañana' se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. Lo que ella no sabía era que había dejado muy perplejo a Rune, y créanme, eso era muy difícil de lograr, o mejor dicho, casi imposible de hacer. El Espectro no se creía que la pequeña tonta pensara que estaba soñando. Mejor sacarla de su error.

"No estás soñando" Dijo mientras la sacudía de un hombro "Estás en el inframundo y Hades-sama quiere verte por alguna razón ajena a mi" Sheryl abrió los ojos y le miró, le seguía temiendo, pero al menos le estaba tratando de explicar que no soñaba. Rune decidió sacarse el casco, así no parecería tan amenazante... bueno, de todas formas a él que le importaba si ella le temía o no. Shery vio entonces el rostro de su captor, era realmente apuesto, de rasgos estilizados y agradables a la vista, aunque sus labios no sonreían, y lo más fascinante eran esos ojos violáceos con un tinte acerado que infundía respeto.

"¿Mejor? Bien, si quieres descansa, pero no te atrevas a intentar escapar, no querrás verme realmente enojado" Le advirtió y se retiró. Shery vio su espalda al retirase, se pellizcó una de las mejillas, no, no estaba soñando. Que mal, ella que pensaba que todo era puro mito, y allí estaba, encerrada en una habitación otra vez, rodeada de muertos y custodiada, para no decir prisionera, de un demonio atemorizante como ese sujeto. Al menos el enano no la molestaba más, parecía que de verdad le temía a su amo, y para menos.

"Mis padres y Lili deben estar muy preocupados, pero ¿cómo hacerles saber que estoy aquí? Tampoco me creerían si les dijera: Ma, pa, estuve de vacaciones en el infierno, la abuela manda saludos. No, no me creerían" Decía para sí misma Shery, tenía que hablar con ella misma, ya que el silencio que reinaba allí era agobiante, en la otra fortaleza al menos había movimiento, pero aquí... Tenía que escapar, fuera de allí y del Hades, no quería saber para qué el rey de los infiernos quería verla, necesitaría llegar al menos al río Estigia. Shery miró para todos lados, no había ventanas, sólo la puerta por donde había entrado.

Tomó coraje y fue a abrirla, para su suerte, ni siquiera la puerta rechinaba, ese sujeto si que era un obseso con el silencio. Miró con detenimiento si había alguien cerca, pero no, nadie, salió con sigilo de gato y de puntillas atravesó el corredor, se acercó otra vez a la puerta que le seguía, mucho más grande y espió. El salón era enorme, allí estaba él, de espaldas a Shery, estaba sentado en una especie de trono con un enorme libro en el cual anotaba algo, cada alma esperaba su turno. Shery pensó que si él se mantenía ocupado, no la vería si se pegaba a la pared y salía. Así que eso hizo, llegó despacio al portón principal y en medio de tantas almas, quien iba a reconocerla. Salió triunfalmente y en cuanto pudo se echó a correr, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que cuando se dio vuelta a mirar si alguien la seguía, ese demonio venía montado en un caballo tan demoníaco como él, Rune venía sin el casco esta vez, agitó su látigo al ver que ella echaba a correr otra vez, con una sola maniobra, enredó la potente arma en la cintura de Shery, que gritó medio por susto y medio por sorpresa. Rune aminoró el paso de su caballo y se le acercó, Shery le miró enfadada, que sujeto tan terco y mañoso, no podría escapar tan fácil.

"¡Suéltame, no pueden retenerme! ¡Soy una ciudadana libre y tengo derechos, además no estoy muerta!" Exclamó con fuerza Shery, tratando en vano de liberarse, su carcelero cerró los ojos al sentirla gritar, vaya que tenía un par de pulmones poderosos para alguien tan insignificante. Cuando los volvió a abrir, había enfado en ellos, Rune estaba enfadado con ella por darle problemas y hacerle mostrar alguna emoción y consigo mismo por permitirlo.

"Ya deja de provocarme problemas, mortal, no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces" Le dijo él, Shery estaba tan molesta que olvidó tenerle miedo.

"¡Y a mí que! ¡Me importa un comino tu tiempo, sólo quiero regresar a casa, tonto demonio del infierno!" Le gritó ella, pero al instante se tapó la boca con las manos, no debió insultarlo. Rune cerró los ojos otra vez, pero su cuerpo temblaba de ira, ¿una idiótica niña le insultaba a él? ¿Un poderoso Espectro que juzgaba los actos de miles de mortales por día?

"Como te atreves... pagarás caro esta ofensa" Dijo el Espectro entre dientes, la mano que sostenía el látigo se tensó con fuerza, haciendo que el látigo apretara dolorosamente a Shery en la cintura, Shery cayó al suelo desmayada, Rune se sentía tentado a arrastrarla por el suelo hasta su castillo, pero si Hades-sama la quería intacta, no tenía más remedio que cargarla, la puso sobre la montura cual saco de papas y regresó al galope a su morada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lilika caía en un extraño agujero en el suelo, había tenido la mala idea de pensar que, si su hermana había podido ser llevada por el, ella también podría pasar... craso error. La pobre chica gritaba con desesperación mientras se deslizaba por ese inmundo agujero que la despeinaba y ensuciaba su ropa, el secuestrador la pagaría caro. De repente se detuvo y vio con asombro que había un río más adelante, el lugar era enorme, se levantó, frotándose el trasero dolorido, debía andarse con cuidado, caminó unos pasos sin ver a nadie todavía, miró las aguas turbias de ese enorme charco de líquido, pero al cabo de unos segundos, una mano espectral salió de la nada agarrándole el pie.

"¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ¡Suéltame bicho asquerosooooooooo!" Gritó Lili, desesperada, dio un paso atrás y tropezando, lo que la dejó otra vez sentada en el suelo duro, vio con alivio que esa cosa la tuvo que soltar.

"¿Q-qué lugar es este?" Se preguntó, de repente aparecieron cientos de formas espectrales caminado sin rumbo, a Lilika se le puso la piel de gallina, su pobre hermana debía estar horrorizada... aunque, seamos realistas, a Sheryl siempre le habían gustado esas cosas. Se levantó de suelo y empezó a caminar, alguien debía saber algo ¿es que acaso no había un centro de atención al turista?

Vio al acercarse a un extraño barquero, que algunas almas entraban, otras no. Según le dieran algo a cambio. A Lili se le hizo conocido, algo le había dicho su hermana acerca del barquero que llevaba a los muertos al otro lado a cambio de dinero. Un momento ¿muertos? Sí, como, no, de seguro estaba en alguna casa del terror o algo, no era factible que se encontrara en el Hades... ¿o sí? Lilika se encogió de hombros y espero en la fila a que llegara su turno.

Caronte vio con algo de sorpresa a la joven sucia y desaliñada que le miraba ofuscada, nada peor que una mujer enfadada.

"¿Adónde lleva esta, um... barcaza?" Dijo con desagrado, lo que tenía que hacer por Shery. Caronte le gruñó, esa niña estaba mirando con poco respeto a su barca.

"Al los campos Elíseos... ¡Al otro lado dónde más!" Le espetó el Espectro con sarcasmo, Shery se llevó una mano al pecho en fingida sorpresa, ¿cómo se atrevía a gritarle ese monigote horrible y enorme?

"Pues llévame" Dijo altanera, Caronte sonrió con sorna, lo que había que ver en estos días.

"Págame" Le dijo él, de forma brusca. Lili lo miró fríamente, se estaba cansando de esto.

"¡Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día! ¡Hay otros que si pueden pagar, así que hazte a un lado!" Le gritó él, ella levantó la nariz y se retiró ofendida, bueno eso le hizo creer a Caronte, pero luego se dio vuelta y se le tiró encima con fuerza. El pobre barquero soltó el remo y casi cae al río, del que nunca hubiera salido, por suerte cayó en la costa, pero no pudo llegar a recuperar su nave, ya que la chica remaba con tanta rapidez como si hubiera nacido haciéndolo. Así fue como Lilika llegó al Hades.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery despertó de nuevo en la habitación de Rune, estaba tendida sobre una enorme cama, intentó incorporarse, pero le dolió bastante la cintura. Maldito demonio del infierno, la había atacado. Ella tuvo el mal presentimiento de que esta vez si que la había hecho gorda, ya que él nunca la dejaría escapar. Suspiró, derrotada, como desearía estar en casa discutiendo con Lilika. La puerta del dormitorio empezó a abrirse, Sheryl se puso pálida, de seguro la terminaría de matar hoy, pero no era él, sino Markino, esa cosa achaparrada y fea que la había encontrado apenas había llegado.

"Ya estás despierta, mortal; tienes suerte de estar con vida, Rune-sama estaba muy enfadado por tu escape aún después de ser advertida. Si hay algo de inteligencia en tu cabeza, cosa difícil siendo mujer, quédate quieta y callada y haz lo que te digan" Le dijo él, dejando una bandeja con comida en una mesa pequeña que se encontraba a la derecha de la cama, un poco alejada, contaba con una silla también.

Shery decidió no contestar, era mejor ignorarlo. Al ver la bandeja con alimentos, se le hizo agua la boca, iba a esperar que el pequeño sujeto se fuera, cosa que hizo de inmediato. Shery suspiró, pero luego de ver que nadie venía, se levantó de la cama y fue a ver que había. Había un plato principal con una elaborada comida que parecía incluir muchos tipos de verduras y pollo, tenía vino tinto para beber y frutas de postre, Shery observó la brillante manzana, el generoso racimo de uvas y por último, dos hermosos duraznos. A ella le encantaban los duraznos y esos parecían invitarla a que los probara, tomó uno, pero cuando lo iba a morder, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le hizo recordar que Perséfone no había podido regresar al mundo de los humanos por haber comido una granada, cultivada en el Inframundo. Shery soltó el durazno como si tuviera gusanos, no, no comería, ella quería regresar a casa, no quedarse en el infierno por siempre.

Regresó a la cama, tirándose boca abajo sobre las almohadas, tenían un dejo de algún perfume o colonia de hombre, muy agradable... ¡colonia de hombre! ¡Entonces esa cama era de ÉL! Sheryl saltó fuera de la misma como si la hubiera quemado, la miró con odio, detestaba a ese engreído demonio, deseaba que se cayera al río Estigia y se lo comieran las almas perdidas. Genial. Ahora no tenía una cama decente donde dormir. Miró la silla y se acercó a ella, se sentó y retirando la tentadora comida lejos de sí, apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa, luego su cabeza y trató de dormir.

Rune se encontraba, ya sin armadura, recostado en el sofá de su hogar, con una buena copa de vino en sus manos. Estaba pensativo, esa humana tenía una voluntad de hierro, aunque le temiera, sabía que trataría de volver a escapar. El Espectro suspiró, no sabía como lo lograba, pero esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio, lo hacía perder los estribos por nada, cosa que ni siquiera Radamantys conseguía ni con su mayor esfuerzo. Markino se presentó después de salir de la habitación, su señor no estaba del mejor talante.

"Rune-sama, ya le dejé los alimentos, aunque se negó a hablar" Dijo Markino, Rune asintió, ausente, el pequeño Espectro le hizo una reverencia y se marchó a su propia morada. Después de casi hora y cuarto, Rune miró con curiosidad hacia la puerta de la habitación, esperaba que ella no hubiera destruido nada o se las pagaría caro, ya que le estaba ofreciendo SU habitación para que descansara. Después de pensarlo un poco más, se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, cuando entró, se encontró a Sheryl dormida, en apariencia, sobre la mesa. La comida estaba intacta, no había probado bocado, que extraño, debería estar hambrienta para esas horas, frunció el ceño y se le acercó unos pasos. Ella abrió un ojo y vio lo que parecía un hombre acercándose. Se despabiló al segundo y trató de ponerse de pie, lográndolo a medias, se sostuvo del respaldo de la silla, apretándolo con fuerza; ahí estaba él, que parecía otra persona sin la horrible armadura, tenía puesto una camisa manga larga bastante floja, el cuello se abría en un escote en ve bastante pronunciado y cerrado precariamente por unas cintas que lo atravesaban en forma de cruz. Tanto sus pantalones y su camisa eran negros, llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta baja, no llevaba nada en los pies. Se veía muy sexy su condenado carcelero, pensó Shery, si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, de seguro que hubiera tratado de entablar conversación con él, pero viendo las cosas como realmente eran... por una milésima de segundo, ella lamentó mucho que fuera una mañoso y obseso con el silencio Espectro de Hades.

"¿Por qué no comiste? A Hades-sama no va a gustarle nada que te enfermes y menos conmigo" Le dijo él, Shery le miró con desdén y le dio vuelta la cara sin contestarle, no le hablaría hasta que no la dejara ir. Rune arqueó una ceja, era raro que no le contestara de forma mordaz o algo.

"¿Por qué no hablas? Ah... veo que estás enojada conmigo, por eso vas a hacer huelga de hambre hasta que yo te libere, es más tampoco planeas hablarme. Bueno, por mí haz tu gusto, pero al menos come algo" Dijo Rune, Shery le miró con altanería y le dio la espalda, ya que era tan listo, que descifrara lo de la supuesta 'huelga de hambre' que no era tal. Rune puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó una mano para el rostro, apretándose los ojos con los dedos, un inminente dolor de cabeza se adueñó de su pobre cuerpo, así que decidió dejarla sola por el momento.

Shery escuchó que se retiraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, fue ahí cuando suspiró aliviada y volvió a sentarse en la dura silla para tratar de dormir algo.

Rune se acomodó en el sofá cuan largo era y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir. No pudo. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de poco más de metro y medio le diera tantos problemas? Para colmo, pensar en ella le acentuaba el dolor de cabeza. Después de dos horas, Rune se levantó, ya que él no podía dormir, tampoco ella lo haría. Así que se fue por segunda vez a verla. La encontró acurrucada en la mesa, que curioso, teniendo una cómoda cama para dormir, se le acercó y le sacudió el hombre, Sheryl protestó, pero no se despertó. Rune resopló, encima de insoportable, dormía como marmota, no era justo, él no podía pegar un ojo y ella dormía tan campante. Le dolería el cuello cuando despertara, y se lo merecía. Se iba a dar vuelta para irse, pero al verla tan pequeña y desprotegida cuando dormía, le dio un no sé que y, resignado, la levantó en brazos y la llevó la cama. Shery ni se movió, se dejó arropar y todo.

"Si esta es la reina del inframundo, estamos fritos. ¿Qué vio Hades-sama en ella? No es bonita, ni formas de mujer tiene. Esas gafas la hacen parecer una traga libros impresionante, para colmo es mañosa, refunfuñona, grita mucho y no le importa a quien le dice las cosas... pensándolo bien, se parece a Perséfone-sama bastante" Dijo para sí mismo Rune, pero viéndola dormida no parecía una amenaza, con el cabello desordenado y una sonrisa suave en sus labios, casi era agradable. Rune sacudió la cabeza, no podía andar mirando a la esposa de su amo ni pensando esa clase de cosas, Hades-sama lo herviría en aceite después de despellejarlo vivo, con lo celoso que era, todos esperaban que Perséfone-sama le endulzara el talante un poco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery despertó con hambre, el estómago le hacía mucho ruido, maldijo por enésima vez su suerte y se incorporó. Se quedó quieta de asombro ¿qué acaso ella no estaba durmiendo en la silla anoche? ¿Cómo había llegado allí, caminaría sonámbula acaso? Enseguida trató de levantarse, pero se mareó un poco, hacía no sabía cuanto no comía, pero era mejor tener alguna chance de volver y pasar hambre o comer y vivir en el Hades por toda la eternidad. Eso la despabiló enseguida, y se levantó de la odiosamente cómoda cama de ese sujeto insoportable. Se acercó al espejo que había en la pared, no sabía en que momento había perdido su cinta del cabello, ahora lo tendría que soportar suelto. Genial. Se lo desenredó un poco con los dedos, se puso las gafas y salió fuera de la habitación. Rune no estaba allí, gracias a Dios, así que decidió ver como podía burlar a su fastidioso carcelero y salir de allí.

Rune estaba haciendo su trabajo muy tranquilo como siempre... aunque un poco ojeroso, por lo cual, Markino lo miró extrañado, pero ante el evidente mal talante de su señor esa mañana, prefirió no preguntar. Rune vio que su increíblemente mañosa y testaruda carga estaba tratando de salirse con la suya de nuevo, Rune suspiró ¿Cuándo la enviaría a buscar Hades-sama? Maldito el día en que aceptó tenerla a su cargo. El Espectro miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Shery, se veía algo pálida, en un momento tambaleó, la tonta seguía sin querer comer nada, y encima no se dignaba a decirle que era lo que encontraba de desagradable en el alimento que le era servido. Rune envió a Markino a que la llevaba de regreso, el sujeto asintió de mala gana pero obedeció. Shery, al ver que la harían volver otra vez, intentó salir corriendo, pero esta vez las puertas estaban cerradas, golpeó con un puño la enorme puerta de hierro y apoyó su espalda en ella, cerrando los ojos.

"Ya deja de querer escapar, tonta mujer, Rune-sama no volverá a bajar la guardia de nuevo contigo" Dijo Markino, tomándola de la muñeca, Shery se enfadó, odiaba que la trataran como una mala niña desobedeciendo a su padre, se soltó con furia y levantó en alto la cabeza. No les hablaría a esos dos ni aunque la torturaran. Markino iba refunfuñando detrás de ella, no podía hacerla comportarse a su manera ya que Rune-sama le había ordenado que la cuidara y que nada le pasara.

Rune la vio pasar de regreso, y por primera vez desde que la vio, casi lo hace sonreír, debía admitir que era muy graciosa con ese empedernido silencio y esas altanerías.

Shery se sentía cada vez más débil, ya parecían haber pasado siglos desde que no comía, siempre dejaba la bandeja que le traían sin tocar. Ese día se la pasó encerrada en su habitación; corrección, la habitación de él.

"¿Aún se niega a comer?" Preguntó Rune a su asistente, Markino asintió.

"Está debilitándose con rapidez, pero se niega a probar bocado, y no emite ni una palabra" Reportó Markino, Rune asintió y lo despidió con un gesto de la mano, si la tonta se debilitaba demasiado, Rune preveía que estaría juzgándola pronto entre las demás almas... no, no era su tiempo de morir.

El muchacho se levantó y fue a definitivamente convencerla que dejara de hacer huelga de hambre, y si no gritaba, le gustaría charlar un poco con ella, la verdad que tan férrea fuerza de voluntad merecía que él se dignara a prestarle algo de su preciado tiempo.

Shery estaba pálida, sentada en la silla, estaba por rendirse y comer algo, cuando entró Rune. Ella apenas levantó la vista y, sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde, le miró desafiante.

"No me mires así, no vengo a pelear, sé que deseas regresar a tu mundo, pero hazte a la idea que no puedes. Hades-sama te trajo aquí porque las Parcas le mostraron que eras la reencarnación de Perséfone, él la ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo, y no creas que va a dejarte ir así no más. Por favor, come, o el que tendrá problemas voy a ser yo" Le dijo él, Shery estaba sorprendida, ¿ella Perséfone? ¿En que mente cabría que alguien como ella fuera esa diosa?

"Claro que no, yo no amo a tu dios ni nada por el estilo, está equivocado de persona. Si tengo que hablar con él para resolver esto, pues me gustaría que me lleves ahora mismo" Dijo Shery, pero cuando se quiso levantar, sus rodillas cedieron, estaba demasiado débil. Rune enseguida la atajó para que no cayera al piso de bruces. Sheryl se vio de repente atrapada por dos fuertes brazos. Irguió un poco la cabeza para verle el rostro, él suspiró, tenía demasiado carácter para ser alguien tan frágil.

"Come algo y descansa, además, quiero que duermas en la cama, no en la silla" Le dijo él con tono suave, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño. Eso hizo que ella se enfadara ¿por qué la trataba como niña?

"¡No soy un bebé! Además, no pienso dormir en una cama que no es mía, para colmo es de un hombre que ni conozco. No voy a comer, ya que por si no te enteraste, Perséfone no pudo regresar por comer comida del inframundo, no pienso dejar que eso me pase a mí" Dijo ella, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de él, Rune la miró perplejo, conseguía dejarlo sin habla seguido. Así que era eso, tenía que reconocerle que era inteligente también, a él no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en eso.

"Vaya, así que te gustan las historias mitológicas, bueno, para tu información, no porque comas algo te vas a tener que quedar por siempre" Dijo y la dejó en la cama "Tendrás que quedarte para reinar en el inframundo porque Hades-sama así lo quiere" Sheryl frunció el ceño, no sabía si creerle o no, Rune tenía cara de ser muy astuto cuando quería conseguir algo. Pero su mente no era la que pensaba, sino su pobre estómago. Ella terminó por aceptar, Rune envió a que le trajeran algo de comer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena:**

Contesta Camus:

"Empujan a Camus hacia delante" ¡Bueno, ya! No me apresuren. Ejem, ante todo, gracias por elegirme Elena-san... Ahora, Goddess dijo que a ella le causó gracia también esa parte del bote... en mi opinión personal, ese estúpido Espectro se lo merecía "La autora le lanza uno de sus tantos libros a Camus, que lo congela antes de que lo golpeé" ¡Bueno que, para colmo de que tenemos que hacer TÚ trabajo debemos decir que esos sujetos son algo bueno... no, está bien, no me lances más cosas, ya entendí - Otra cosa, la pobre chica llamada Sheryl no se va a dejar convencer tan fácil... pues por mí que utilize en contra de ese dios bueno para nada el látigo de ese otro Espectro bueno para nada... "Goddess saca su propio látigo de nueve colas" Err, creo que mejor me callo. Mercy pour toi review!

Abby Lockhart1 

Contesta Mu

Vaya, otra vez yo, bueno, no importa u-u. No te preocupes, nadie puede terminar tan loco como MM, te lo digo por experiencia.

MM: ¡Oigan, dejen de ponerme como punto de comparación idiotas!

Aioria: Bueno, es que nadie logra ser tan desgraciado y maquiavélico como tú.

MM: ...

Mu: ¿Pueden callarse y dejarme terminar? Gracias. Goddess dice que está feliz de que te guste hasta ahora y gracias por tus fieles reviews -

**Ave Suiris**

Contesta Rune

"sigh" Está bien, sólo por expreso pedido de Goddess me salgo de mi trabajo para contestarte Ave Suiris-san, Goddess dice que más o menos el fic va a ser el largo común de la mayoría de sus fics... no tomes en cuenta el de Dark Guardian, ese es una excepción... gracias a los dioses. Por cierto que realmente espero que no lo haga interminable, porque al que más tortura es a MÍ por si no lo notaste - 

Goddess: ¿te han dicho que te enojas por cualquier cosa últimamente?

Rune: Con la carga que me pusiste para menos - Oh, bien, por cierto... ¡A mí no me gusta esa niña malcriada que por desgracia es la reencarnación de Perséfone! Ejem, Gracias por tu review. "Agarra su caballo y se va lo más rápido posible"

Core BloodDrinker 

Contesta el vapuleado Saga

No, no, no. Yo ya no le contesto más, siempre me pega cada vez que abro la boca - 

Rune: Que ruidosos, parece que las mujeres lo hicieran a propósito - 

Goddess: Como no - dejen de quejarse! Te aprecio la review muuucho, ya que últimamente son pocos los que me dejan alguna - 

Goddess: "sigh" Con lo que tengo que lidiar todos los días. En fin. Gracias por las reviews! 

Capítulo 03 

"Trees have dropped their leaves,

Clouds their waters

All this burden is killing me..."

Shery comió despacio la comida, ya que sino podría hacerle mal, estaba pensando en las palabras del demonio ese, no se creía que fuera Perséfone, tampoco quería serlo, ser reina no era su estilo, menos de un lugar tan lúgubre. Rune entró cuando ella terminó de comer, y para total sorpresa de ella, trajo una silla consigo, sentándose enfrente de la chica.

"Me alegro que lo hayas reconsiderado" Dijo él, refiriéndose a la comida. Shery le miró con desconfianza.

"¿Por qué estás tan amable de repente? Ahh... ya entiendo, no te conviene estar enemistado con la futura reina ¿verdad?" Dijo Shery, complacida, el hecho de tener poder sobre ese demonio de cabello rubio platinado le hizo sentir muy bien, lo torturaría un buen tiempo con eso; aunque no planeaba ser reina, sino escapar.

"No te temo, si eso crees, pero admito que empezamos con el pie equivocado, eres una mortal lo suficientemente interesante como para que te dedique algo de tiempo" Dijo como si nada Rune, Shery no se dejó intimidar, que superior se creía, pero ya vería.

"¡Feh! Cuando sea reina, serás al primero que envíe a hacerle compañía a Sísifo, pero cargando una piedra dos veces más grande ¿O quizás atarte a una rueda como Ixión?" Le respondió con sarcasmo ella, Rune ocultó su rostro con su largo cabello, otra vez estaba por reírse de ella, que ingenua, ella no sabía que él no podía ser removido de su puesto, era como querer reemplazar al viejo Caronte ¿quién trasladaría las almas sino? Cuando la miró, estaba serio otra vez, no permitiría que ella le viera mostrar algún signo de emoción.

"Por mí ponme junto a Prometeo, no me importa, de aquí a que Hades-sama te escuche, es otra cosa. Veo que me sigues demostrando que conoces de dramas griegos, bastante de las historias del inframundo son alegóricas, no reales"

"¿Me dices eso justo a mí? Por favor, sé mucho de las referencias históricas o los significados de cada mito para que tú me lo vengas a decir" Contestó Shery, ese sujeto no se inmutaba con nada. Decidió que no quería seguir hablando por hoy.

"Quiero estar sola, así que vete" Rune asintió con la cabeza, la verdad que hasta le daba un poco de lástima que fuera Perséfone, ya que no se aburría para nada con ella, y cuando fuera reina, no podría hablar con ella tan sueltamente.

"Buenas noches" Dijo él y se retiró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lilika se encontraba caminado sin sentido, ese lugar era deprimente y horriblemente enorme, se sentó bajo un horrendo árbol negro y retorcido, hacía horas que caminaba, estaba hambrienta, cansada, desaliñada y sucia, un verdadero suplicio. Cerró los ojos por un momento y dormitó un raro. Pero el descanso no le duró mucho, un horrible y gutural quejido provino de cerca, demasiado para ella. Se levantó de un salto, justo un segundo antes de que una mano descarnada la atrapara. Un horrible Ghoul apareció de detrás del árbol, Lili abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gritó ella, y salió corriendo para el lado opuesto, pero oh maravillosa casualidad, otro horroroso bicho salió a atajarla, pero Lili no se dejó agarrar, de sólo pensar en que algo como esas descarnadas y deformes figuras la tocaran hacía que corriera como si el diablo la persiguiera...cosa que a su entender era algo parecido a esto. Se detuvo a tomar algo de aire, apoyándose en otro negro y retorcido árbol ¿qué aquí no había una flora más normal? Ni hablar de la fauna, los ghouls le seguían el rastro con torpeza, Lili agarró una rama que parecía filosa, como una estaca y siguió adelante, algún día llegaría a alguna parte, bueno, al menos tenía aún esperanza de no morir en el intento.

"Shery ¿dónde demonios estás?" Se quejó la rubia muchacha, dándole a otro Ghoul con el palo en la cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery se sintió inquieta por un segundo, había sentido un escalofrío en su columna, esperaba que Lili estuviera bien, la última vez que había sentido algo parecido tenían seis años y Lilika había regresado a casa con un ojo morado, o sea, había dejado fuera de combate a unas niñas que detestaba, obviamente el sentimiento había sido mutuo.

Se paseó inquieta por la habitación, hasta que no aguantó más y salió afuera, allí estaba Markino barriendo, le dedicó una mirada aburrida a la chica y siguió con lo suyo, Shery le sacó la lengua cuando él le dio la espalda y siguió camino hacia el enorme hall, donde de seguro hallaría a Rune.

"Oye, si no me vas a dejar salir, ¿al menos me acompañarías fuera? Estoy harta de este lugar" Dijo Shery, tratando de parecer un poco cortés, aunque no le salía demasiado bien. Rune alzó la vista con una mirada neutra y asintió, era preferible que él la acompañara a que intentara escapar.

Rune se levantó de su asiento y dejó a Markino a cargo, de todas formas, Hades-sama pronto la reclamaría, así que esto no se iba a hacer costumbre. Rune la guió hacia la parte de atrás de su castillo, en donde había un jardín muy agradable, Shery lo miró como si fuera la cosa más linda del mundo, nunca hubiera imaginado que algo tan común en su hogar le fuera a parecer tan extraordinario en un lugar tan oscuro y desolado como era el Averno. Enseguida ella se acercó a un frondoso árbol, aunque nada tenía flores, era precioso. Rune frunció el ceño, las campanillas aún no habían florecido, estaba escrito que cuando la reina regresara, todas las flores del inframundo se abrirían, empezando por esa.

"Que bonito, lástima que todas las flores sólo sean pimpollos ¿cuándo florecerán?" Preguntó Shery, mirando a su guardián. Rune pareció salir de un ensimismamiento momentáneo, parpadeando un par de veces.

"Ya deberían haber florecido, ya que la reina del inframundo es la única que puede lograr eso... aunque podría ser que, como aún no aceptaste ni recordaste quien eres, las flores aún no respondan" Explicó Rune, Shery lo miró pensativa, si eso era cierto, entonces cabría la posibilidad de que ella no fuera Perséfone después de todo, eso le levantó un poco el ánimo.

"¿A sí? Entonces Hades entenderá que se equivocó de persona. Por cierto ¿cuándo lo veré? Deseo regresar a mi hogar lo antes posible" Dijo Shery, Rune se llevó la mano a su frente, luego terminó por pasarse los dedos por el cabello, esa chica era insistente, a Hades-sama no se lo podía presionar.

"Por enésima vez, no lo sé. Tendrás que ser paciente" Aconsejó él, Shery, que estaba observando las campanillas aún cerradas, se dio vuelta bruscamente y le enfrentó, estaba enfadada otra vez. De seguro que él sí sabía, sólo que no la consideraba aún lo suficientemente valiosa como para dignarse a decirle, lo que estaba lejos de la realidad, por supuesto.

"¡Claro que sabes, sólo que no quieres decirme! ¡Pues mira, demonio, si no me llevas tú, iré yo!" Le dijo lo más cerca que podía de su rostro, ya que él era alto y ella no. Rune la miró, frunciendo el ceño, para colmo lo acusaba de embustero, a él, que no tendría problemas en dársela a Hades-sama y deshacerse de ella cuanto antes.

"Primero, no miento, segundo, mi nombre es Rune; no 'demonio' u 'oye tú', así que cuando me llames hazlo por mi nombre" Dijo él, dándose media vuelta y retirándose. Sheryl resopló, ya se las pagaría caro. De repente, una pequeña campanilla se empezó a abrir, Sheryl la miró fascinada, no se creía que fuera por ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lilika estaba agotada, se sentó otra vez bajo un árbol, no tan macabro esta vez, le llamó la atención una enredadera de campanillas que estaba adherida a la corteza del árbol, era la primera planta normal que veía, sonrió muy a su pesar, lástima que estuviera cerrada, de repente, la campanilla empezó a desplegar sus pétalos, era una hermosa flor de color blanco con el centro amarillo. Lili vio maravillada como todas las flores se abrían al mismo tiempo, las había fucsias, violeta oscuro, azules. Lili tomó la blanca y se la enhebró en el pelo, al menos era algo.

Luego siguió caminado un rato más hasta que consiguió salir del bosque sin ningún otro problema. Se preguntó si habría alguien normal para preguntar referencias, pero no, nadie a la vista. Se encaramó a unas rocas bastante altas, trepando hasta arriba, desde allí tuvo un panorama más amplio del lugar. No muy lejos se veía un castillo imponente, Lili casi se puso a llorar de la emoción, de seguro allí tendrían a su hermana, era mejor ponerse en camino ya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Más tarde, un mensajero se presentó junto con uno de los tres jueces del infierno, Aiakos, para llevarse a su reina, Hades la quería ver. Rune se les acercó, seguido de cerca por Markino.

"Aiakos, ¿vienes por ella?" Preguntó Rune.

"Sí, Hades-sama desea verla, confía en que ya haya recordado algo, ya que las campanillas florecieron hace una hora" Le informó Aiakos, Rune se sorprendió, eso confirmaba que Sheryl era Perséfone, eso alegraría a su señor... aunque si ella seguía en su hostil temática...

"Te advierto que no es muy, um... ¿dócil? Está muy enojada con todos aquí, ella dice que no es Perséfone" Le dijo Rune, Aiakos arqueó una ceja, era raro ver a Rune preocupado, quizás tendría que tomar en cuenta su consejo.

"Tráela" Dijo Aiakos, Rune asintió y fue en su búsqueda. La encontró en el jardín, aún estaba allí.

"Sheryl, te han venido a buscar, Hades-sama desea verte" Dijo el Espectro, Shery aún estaba enfadada, pero de pronto se sintió rara al escucharle decir su nombre por primera vez, se sonrojó un poco y asintió. No admitiría ni en un millón de años el hecho de que le había gustado la forma en que Rune había pronunciado su nombre. Eso equivaldría a aceptar que no le caía tan mal ese demonio. Ella le siguió y vio a ese otro demonio, tenía largo cabello azul oscuro y medio rebelde por lo que se veía, nada que ver con el lacio y ordenado cabello de Rune, además tenía una mirada muy penetrante, sus ojos eran de color púrpura brillante. Cuando la vio, primero miró a Rune en forma interrogante, luego le hizo, junto con el otro guardia, una profunda reverencia.

"Mi lady, nos alegramos de tenerla de vuelta con nosotros. Esperamos que el tiempo que tardamos en reunirnos con usted no la haya incomodado mucho" Dijo Aiakos muy respetuosamente, Sheryl miró al apuesto Espectro y suspiró.

"Yo no s... ¡ouch!" Empezó a decir Shery, pero Rune le había apretado el brazo para que se callara, ella lo miró ofuscada, pero él no la miraba a ella, sino a Aiakos.

"¿Te molesta si los acompaño? Me temo que me he acostumbrado a sus hábitos y sería bueno poder decirle de ellos a Hades-sama" Dijo Rune, Aiakos asintió, no le molestaba por cierto, parecía que Rune tenía una relación bastante difícil con su señora.

Shery lo miró enfurruñada ¿hábitos? Ya verían todos lo que sus 'hábitos' podían hacerle a los nervios de Hades.

Shery fue puesta es un carro enorme y de negro brillante, tirado de unos caballos tan negro como el transporte, se parecían un poco al de Rune, pero eran más robustos, el del Espectro parecía ser más atlético y versátil, cualidades necesarias para esa extraña región. Por cierto que Rune los siguió en su propio caballo, a la par del carromato, Shery lo observaba enojada, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba agradecida que los acompañara, era bueno tener un rostro conocido entre muchos extraños. Rune giró a verla una vez, al sentir las pupilas de Shery clavadas en él, sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, a lo que Shery respondió cerrando las cortinas, ese sujeto era insoportablemente engreído.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lilika iba caminado con rumbo fijo hacia ese castillo, presentía que allí encontraría a Shery, iba tan concentrada en llegar, más bien, en obligar a sus pies a caminar, que no se dio cuenta que había entrado en una especie de pantano sin árboles, sólo piedras lisas entre medio, dio un paso en falso que casi la hace caer, pero no, mantuvo un precario equilibrio. Empezó a ver por donde podía pasar para no mojarse, el agua no era turbia, al contrario, parecía bastante transparente. Había hecho más o menos medio camino, cuando tropezó con una saliente que Lili juraba no había estado allí hacía un segundo, de todas formas se dio un buen chapuzón en el agua.

"¡Brrrrrrrr! ¡Que frío! Que agua tan rara, al principio se siente congelada, pero después parece empezar a entibiarse" Pensó ella, tratando de levantarse, tuvo la mala idea de ver un poco en la profundidad, había cadáveres que parecían recién muertos, tenían los ojos cerrados, pero los abrieron y trataron de agarrar a Lili, ella no se dejo intimidar y a uno le dio tremenda patada, así salió fuera, jadeando un poco. Genial, ahora además de sucia, estaba mojada. Se frotó los brazos con fuerza y siguió caminando, empezaba a hacer frío.

Llegó a un lugar que no parecía muy extenso, pero estaba congelado. Lili miró muerta de frío como pasar, no quería más muertos vivientes. Había lo que parecían restos de armaduras por doquier, un cementerio de chatarra, según la chica, que tomó un caso y se lo encasquetó, mejor si pasaba inadvertida. No caminó dos pasos que un sujeto demacrado, con una armadura muy destruida se levantó de su helada tumba.

"Vete de aquí" Le dijo con una voz gutural, Lili no se amedrentó, al menos este era el primero que no la atacaba.

"No puedo, debo hallar a mi hermana Sheryl ¿la has visto?" Aprovechó a preguntar, el sujeto la miró con sus ojos hundidos.

"Vete o te mataran" Volvió a repetir él, Lili, viendo que no conseguiría nada, pasó por al lado de él y siguió camino. Pero cuanto más se adentraba, más sujetos extraños la rodeaban, pero estos estaban armados con lanzas y otras armas extrañas, parecían esperar el momento de atacarla. Lili pensó que debería haber hecho lo que el amigable le había advertido. Pero no pudo pensar mucho, se ajustó el casco en la cabeza y echó a correr. La empezaron a seguir, estos no eran los estúpidos Ghouls, saltaban y corrían con velocidad, la tuvieron rodeada en cuestión de segundos.

"Rayos, ahora sí que estoy frita" Pensó Lili, cerrando los ojos para no ver el momento en que la mataran. Pero eso no ocurrió, una dulce melodía de lira se esparció por el lugar, los sujetos se retiraron asustados y la dejaron en paz, Lili abrió los ojos y agradeció a los cielos. El sujeto que estaba tocando se bajó de unas altas piedras y se le acercó. Lili no se movió, era mejor esperar a ver que era lo que iba a hacer.

"No te haré daño, muchacha. Pero me gustaría saber porqué estás aquí, en el infierno de los santos caídos" Dijo el sujeto, que era rubio y de ojos café. Parecía agradable, tenía una bonita voz.

"Vengo por mi hermana ¿Las haz visto? Se llama Sheryl y es muy parecida a mí, es mi hermana gemela" Dijo Lili.

"Lo siento, no creo haber visto a alguien como tú aquí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Orfeo" Le contestó él, Lili trató de hacer memoria, conocía ese nombre... debería haberle prestado más atención a Sheryl cuando hablaba.

"Mi nombre es Lilika, deseo llegar a ese enorme castillo de allá, estoy segura que quienes secuestraron a Sheryl están allí, yo sólo quiero regresar con ella a casa" Explicó la chica. Orfeo sopesó sus palabras, no quería meterse en líos por nada, pero esa chica allí parada parecía estar muy decidida es su búsqueda.

"Bueno, está bien, te llevaré y preguntarás allí por ella, pero si no está, te aconsejo que regreses al mundo de los mortales, el Averno no es lugar para una criatura tan delicada como tú"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery sintió que el carromato se detuvo, el Espectro que se hacía llamar Aiakos, le sostuvo la puerta para que bajara, ella salió sola, sin aceptar la mano de Aiakos, quien miró extrañado a Rune, que sólo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo 'te lo dije'

La muchacha fue escoltada hacia el interior del enorme castillo, si ella pensaba que el de Rune era magnífico, este lo superaba con creces. Había cortinados enormes de terciopelo púrpura oscuro, y también los había azules. Había esculturas, cuadro y enormes jarrones, algunos más pequeños, que ya contenían las flores que se podían encontrar en ese sitio. Los techos eran altísimos, con forma de arcos con miles de formas talladas en ellos. Todo estaba impecable, como si el polvo temiera posarse en esas espléndidas cosas. Shery fue llevada hasta una joven de pelo corto y color castaño y expresivos ojos color almendra que le sonrió amablemente.

"Hola, mi nombre es Queen, la llevaré hasta su alcoba, Su alteza" Dijo ella, mirando a Aiakos por permiso, el otro asintió y ambas chicas desaparecieron por un corredor.

"Mi nombre es Sheryl, espero poder irme pronto, ya que no soy Perséfone como todos dicen, y no me llames Su alteza, sólo Shery" Le dijo ella, Queen la miró sorprendida, Shery era muy amable con ella, lo que era un honor, ¿pero negar ser Perséfone? Eso sí que era nuevo.

"Como quieras entonces, pero cuando veas a Hades-sama, recordarás quien eres y deberé llamarte su alteza, por ahora creo que te prepararé un buen baño y las ropas que vas a lucir. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?" Preguntó solícita Queen, a Shery ya le caía bien la linda y dulce chica.

"Bueno, ¿unos duraznos si no sería mucha molestia?" Pidió amablemente Shery, Queen sonrió deslumbrante, cualquier cosa por su reina.

"¡Enseguida!" Dijo y, después de dejarla en la lujosa habitación, fue en busca del precioso pedido. Shery sonrió, al menos alguien amable para variar. Miró con curiosidad la hermosa habitación, a diferencia del resto del castillo, era mucho más alegre, con enormes cortinas de seda blanca, el dosel de la cama, que era de dos plazas, era de color amarillo pastel, tenían un leve estampado con pequeñas flores naranjas. Un jarrón con hermosas rosas rojas estaba apoyado en un precioso y gracioso banquillo, su tocador contenía finos peines y cepillos con mango de plata, varios frascos con cremas y cosméticos, todo pulcramente ordenado, hasta el espejo era hermoso, ovalado en su forma y decorado con incrustaciones de madera caoba con pequeños toques de flores plateadas. Flores por donde viera, definitivamente este lugar debía pertenecer a Perséfone.

Queen regresó y le puso delante una enorme fuente de plata maciza conteniendo unos jugosos duraznos, al lado traía un par de cuchillos también.

"Ups, creo que son demasiados... ¿quieres comer conmigo, Queen?" Ofreció Shery, con ese simple gesto, se había ganado la devoción eterna de la joven.

"Si crees que es mucho para ti sola..." Dijo, y se sentó en otra silla al lado de Shery, Queen ni le dejó pelar su propia fruta. Shery sonrió, no le molestaba que alguien se ocupara de ella tanto, ya que había estado en calidad de prisionera con ese demonio de Rune... lo cual no era tan cierto, ya que él le había ofrecido su propia habitación y deliciosa comida.

Después de algunos duraznos, Queen se dedicó a producir a Shery, después de un buen baño con aceites y sales, la empezó a vestir con un hermoso vestido negro con dos capas de seda, tenía tajos a los costados que dejaban apreciar las capas inferiores, arriba estaba escotado en ve y carecía de mangas, tenía sujetadores de seda a los lados de sus brazos, que tenía pequeños zafiros azules incrustados, y uno más grande en donde terminaba el escote. Luego, Queen le puso una gargantilla de finos eslabones de plata, tenía de vez en cuando un pequeño diamante, los aros hacían juego, lo mismo las dos ajorcas en sus brazos. Queen peinó su cabello dejándolo reluciente a la luz de las velas que iluminaban el lugar, había enhebrado en el una suerte de joya con forma de pequeñas flores, se enganchaban en las sienes de Shery y caían un poco para perderse en su abundante pelo. Shery no podía creer que ese reflejo fuera el de ella, nunca en la vida se había parecido tanto a Lilika, se veía hermosa. Ya vería Rune si ahora la llamaría niña. Shery se sacudió esos pensamientos ¿ a ella que rayos le importaba lo que ese descarado Espectro pensara? Nada, por supuesto.

"Dime, Queen ¿hay muchos más Espectro de Hades?" Preguntó Shery.

"Pues son 108, Aiakos, Minos y Radamantys son los jueces aquí, después de Thanatos e Hypnos, los que tiene más poder, luego sigue Rune y todos los de su clase, yo entro en ella" Dijo muy contenta, Shery se sorprendió de que alguien que parecía tan delicada fuera un Espectro.

"Vaya, no me esperaba que tú también fueras uno. Ese Aiakos no parece mal sujeto, en cambio ese demonio de Rune..." Dijo Sheryl, entre dientes la última parte. Queen se extrañó del enojo de su reina con Rune, si era uno de los pocos que no causaba problemas, es más, era él único que quizás se dignara a ayudar a algún mortal perdido.

"Rune es muy bueno, sé que no da esa apariencia, pero él prefiere que sea así, sino, no lo dejarían en paz. Y Aiakos-sama... él es increíble" Dijo con ojos soñadores la chica, Shery se dio vuelta a mirarla, ¿era ella o a Queen le gustaba Aiakos? Realmente parecía estar loca por él.

"Te gusta ¿no? No te culpo, es guapo y amable" Le dijo Shery, eso sacó de su ensimismamiento a Queen.

"Si, lo es... pero no le vayas a decir nada de esto a él ¿sí? Sé muy bien que él sólo me ve como un Espectro más..." Dijo algo desanimada Queen, Shery suspiró, sabía lo que se sentía no ser correspondida, hacía dos años, ella se había enamorado de un muchacho de otra escuela, siempre que podía lo iba a ver salir, pero lo peor fue cuando vio a la preciosa chica que se había convertido en su novia, según los rumores, hacía poco tiempo, eso la había descorazonado y nunca regresó a verlo, así era mejor, chicos como esos se fijaban en chicas como Lili, no como Shery.

"No importa, mientras no tenga novia, siempre tienes una oportunidad" La animó Shery, guiñándole un ojo, Queen asintió, forzando una sonrisa, ese tema estaba fuera de discusión.

**Dejen reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ave Suiris:**

Aiakos Contesta:

¿Realmente te quieres morir sólo por venir a importunarnos a nosotros? Vaya -

Rune: De que te extraña, las mortales están locas de remate - Por cierto, a mí no me da un infarto ver a esa tonta niña vestida como para ir a una cena de gala. "Espectro ofuscado a más no poder"

Orfeo: ¡Hey! Que a mí no me interesa otra mujer que no sea mi preciosa Eurídice, sólo la ayudé porque me dio pena tan metida hasta el cuello de problemas la pobre.

Aiakos: Yare, yare, ¿Ya terminaron de aclarar las cosas? Bien. No sabemos en que líos nos meterán las hermanitas Malabuena, de todas maneras, Gracias por tu review.

**Firts-ayanami:**

Contesta Shura

La verdad es que la mayoría de nosotros consideramos que escribir sobre estos imbéciles es perder el tiempo "Goddess haciendo crujir los nudillos" Si a Goddess le gusta perder el tiempo, está perfecto para mí y muchas gracias por tu review "Le sonríe a la autora de forma apaciguadora"

**Anita:**

Contesta Aldebarán

¿Otra adicta? Vaya, creo que a ustedes chicas les encanta ver como nos hacen sufrir, pero no me molesta ver sufrir a mis otros compañeros de armas -

Aioria: Ah, claro, muy gracioso, eso es porque aún no te agarró de juguete a ti - 

Aldebarán: No, gracias a los dioses, no. Bueno, gracias por tu review y.. "lee papel mandado por Goddess" Ah, sí, sigue leyendo el fic y que te aproveche el cap. -

**Elena:**

Contesta Camus

¿Y yo por qué otra vez? "Goddess le tira un papel para que lo lea y sigue en lo suyo" Ah, claro, la chica quiere que yo le conteste de ahora en más - Oh, bien. Bueno, para empezar, no van a patear a un Espectro por traer la chica equivocada, lo que es una verdadera lástima, por cierto que esa hermana gemela es peor que Saga en uno de sus ataques de esquizofrénico, pero bueno, por suerte no somos nosotros los que tenemos que lidiar on más mujeres locas de las que ya tenemos - . Mercy pour toi review.

**Abby Lockhart1:**

Contesta Afrodita

Se resiste porque prefiere ver la luz del día, y no la culpo, te aseguro que ese inmundo lugar en horroroso, tanta oscuridad arruina tu piel después de un tiempo - dímelo a mí "Se sigue limando las uñas con tranquilidad" MM no está tan loco, lo que pasa es que nadie le entiende.

Aioria: Pues esa es TU opinión,

Afrodita: ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Shuu, shuu, que estoy respondiendo yo.

Aioria: -

Afrodita: Bueno, en que estábamos... ah, sí, Hades es guapo según algunas... pero la verdad que prefiero otro tipo de hombres - Gracias por tu review.

Core BloodDrinker 

Contesta... Bueno, ya sabemos que Saga.

Bueno, sigue golpeándome, pero la perdono si me hace algo rico de comer, ya que tengo realmente hambre.

Aioria: Que fácil que te rindes -

Saga: Mira quien habla, si te dan el dulce de leche ya capitulas como gatito mimado.

Aioria: Ja, ja, que gracioso, para tu información, sólo si tengo ganas de comer algo dulce voy a capitular. - 

Rune: Santos dorados, que estúpida raza. Por suerte tengo otro látigo de repuesto. "abre enorme ropero con toda clase de látigos" Gracias por romper mi látigo, Core-san - 

Saga: Si, sí, ya sé, gracias por tu review. "Goddess guarda enorme martillo de vuelta en el armario"

**alexXiel1**

"Goddess trae a Kanon y le saca las cadenas... por un rato" 

Contesta Kanon

Mi idiótico hermano me tenía encerrado de vuelta en Cabo Sunion y sólo porque me comí el resto de helado que había - por cierto, gracias por pedir mi recate, esa autora puede ser tirana cuando quiere... aunque no peor que Atena, ella no tiene igual -

Saga: ¡Que yo no te encadené! - fue esta chica AleXiel, torpe, ¿cómo puede ser que seas mi hermano?

Kanon:... Errr... gracias por tu review "sale corriendo para salvar el pellejo"

Capítulo 04 

"_In the sheltering shade of the forest_

_Calling calming silence_

_Accompanied only by the full moon_

_The howling of a night wolf_

_And the path under my bare feet_

_The way to my heart..."_

Shery fue llevada hacia el salón en donde se suponía iba a conocer, o re-encontrarse, según Queen, con su alguna vez en el mito, esposo. No era que estuviera encantada de encontrarse con el dios del más allá, la verdad que aunque no lo admitiera, estaba muerta de miedo... afirmación un poco redundante, ya que estaba en el Averno. Cuando llegó, Rune estaba con Aiakos y dos sujetos que Queen le informó eran los otros dos jueces, Minos y Radamantys, este último le dio escalofríos a Shery, tenía una mirada helada, y ella que pensaba eso mismo acerca de Rune, él comparado con el otro era un dulce niño de cinco años.

"No te preocupes, Hades-sama estará muy feliz de verte, en cuanto lo veas estoy segura de que lo recordarás" Le susurró Queen, que ahora llevaba su armadura, ya que era ocasión formal, Shery asintió, le temblaban las manos un poco, sólo un milagro la salvaría de esto.

Un hombre estaba sentado en un enorme trono, su capa era larga y tan negra como el resto de su armadura, que de lejos era la más imponente que Sheryl hubiera visto en su vida. Cuando le miró, ella sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca, estaba demasiado asustada... hasta que vio la mirada de Rune, ese sujeto podía sentir su miedo, ella lo sabía, y estaba segura que estaba disfrutando enormemente con eso, lo que hizo que Shery juntara valor de no sabía donde y diera un paso adelante. Tres personajes singulares rodeaban al dios del inframundo, una niña, una mujer de mediana edad y una anciana. Shery supuso que serían las Parcas, ellas decidían sobre la suerte de los mortales.

"Perséfone, amada mía, no temas, no te lastimaré" Dijo Hades, acercándose a Shery, pero ella no atinó a moverse, menos cuando él le tomó la mano y le dio un suave beso en la palma.

"¿No me recuerdas?" Le preguntó él, Shery sintió pena por él, ya que parecía realmente dolido por su falta de memoria, realmente debía amar mucho a su mujer.

"L-lo siento, pero creo que se equivocaron de persona... yo no soy Perséfone, no recuerdo mi vida aquí, ni a usted" Dijo Shery, tratando de sonar lo más amable que sus nervios le permitían, Hades frunció el ceño, preocupado, luego miró a las Parcas, que seguían hilando, aún no habían dicho una palabra. Hades suspiró, si él no preguntaba, de seguro que ellas no dirían nada.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó exasperado, las Parcas no dejaron de hilar, sin embargo Cloto, la niña, le miró y sonriendo le dijo "La reina está aquí" Hades miró a Shery otra vez, pero ella miraba a Rune, que decidió tomar parte en el asunto.

"Hades-sama, creo que llevará algo de tiempo hasta que recuerde... las campanillas florecieron esta mañana" Le dijo Rune, Hades asintió, decidió que Rune podía tener razón y que no debía presionar a Perséfone.

"Esta bien" Dijo y se acercó a Shery, tomándole la mano.

"No te preocupes, ya te acordarás de mí" le dijo, e inesperadamente la abrazó, lo que nadie se esperó fue que una sombra viniera por detrás de Hades y... ¡CRASH! El pobre dios del más allá soltó lentamente a Shery y se masajeó su pobre cabeza, alguien le había roto un jarrón en la cabeza... con agua y flores y todo.

"¡Pervertido, quítale las manos de encima a mi hermana!" Gritó Lilika, Shery se sorprendió de ver quien venía en su rescate, la última persona a la que esperaba ver.

"¡Lili!" Exclamó Shery y se lanzó a sus brazos, Lili la abrazó con fuerza, por fin estaba reunida con Shery, y ese malvado pagaría haberla secuestrado.

"¿Estás bien? No sabes lo que me costó encontrarte" Dijo Lili, Shery asintió, estaba llorando de la emoción, aunque luego de echarle un vistazo a su hermana, toda sucia y desaliñada, con el cabello revuelto y con un casco en la cabeza, toda la ropa destruida, casi dudó que fuera su hermana.

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo me encontraste?" Dijo Shery, secándose las lágrimas, Lili resopló, por donde podía empezar.

"Bien, encontré tu bolso en un parque y seguí las huellas hasta un agujero, por el cual me metí, error, no sé cuanto estuve cayendo hasta que llegué cerca de un río, cuando me acerqué, una mano me agarró del tobillo y me hizo caer, pero yo me pude zafar, después un viejo gruñón no me quería llevar al otro lado... así que lo empujé y remé yo sola" Todos se quedaron helados, ¿esa chica había hecho tragar el polvo a Caronte? Guau " Eso no fue lo peor, cuando iba caminando me metí en un bosque muy horrible y oscuro donde unas asquerosas criaturas me empezaron a seguir, yo me defendí de varios con una gruesa rama, por suerte no eran muy inteligentes, cuando pensé que no podía más, divisé este castillo y me lancé a caminar de nuevo, para encontrarme con una ciénaga en donde casi me ahogan, luego casi me matan unos guerreros zombis, por lo que llevo el casco puesto, ese sujeto me salvó y me trajo hasta aquí, creo que se llama Orfeo" Concluyó Lili, Hades la miraba como si le hubieran crecido orejas de burro ¿esa insignificante mortal había podido pasar por el Bosque de las Almas Perdidas, La Ciénaga de la Perdición Eterna y el Infierno de Los Santos Caídos y aún estaba viva? Vaya, era de temer, encima de todo había tenido el coraje de romperle un jarrón en la cabeza.

"¿Tú eres la hermana gemela de Sheryl?" Preguntó Rune, siendo él único que parecía haber recuperado el habla, ya que los demás estaban demasiado perplejos y Orfeo trataba de aguantarse la risa delante de Hades-sama.

"Sí, ¿algún problema? Ahora ¿quién de estos te secuestró?" Le preguntó Lili a su hermana, por un momento pensó en decirle que no lo sabía, pero una idea más malvada tomó forma en su cabeza, mirando con malicia a Rune, le apuntó con un dedo.

"Él fue, no sabes como me maltrató, es un malvado" Dijo Shery, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos y fingiendo sollozar, Rune no creía lo buena actriz que era... pero ahora tenía que defender su inocencia en el caso. Lili lo miró muy amenazante, tanto que Rune tragó con fuerza y miró enojado a Sheryl, que le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a espaldas de Lilika.

"No es cierto, yo no la secuestré ni maltraté, sólo la custodié hasta que Hades-sama decidiera que podía verla" Dijo Rune, pegándose contra una de las columnas, esa muchacha le provocaba un terror instintivo, ni Sheryl, siendo supuestamente Perséfone, lograba eso en lo más mínimo.

"Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué retrocedes? Mi hermana no mentiría" Dijo Lili.

"Claro que sí, ya que me detesta, sino pregúntale a Aiakos" Dijo Rune, Aiakos tragó saliva cuando la mirada de Lilika se dirigió a él, logrando asentir de todas formas.

"No, no, él único culpable soy yo, no metas a mis Espectros en esto" Dijo Hades para sorpresa de todos.

"¡Yo no soy Perséfone! Lili no les creas, el porque él no puede entender eso va más allá de mi razonamiento" Dijo Shery, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Hades vio que ambas hermanas eran muy parecidas... bueno, sacando el hecho que Lilika estaba desarreglada a más no poder. Lili miró desafiante a ese hombre alto y de cabellos negros, no la intimidaba que fuera muy guapo y tuviera una armadura muy importante, además tenía unos ojos de un gris acerado que la escudriñaban sin piedad, por primera vez desde que había llegado, Lili sintió la necesidad imperante de ponerse tan hermosa como siempre, por alguna razón, detestaba que ese sujeto la viera en esas fachas.

"Bien, ya veremos después eso, lo primero que sí te voy a pedir es algo de comer antes de que regresemos a casa, muero de hambre" Dijo Lili, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma en que Lilika había dejado el tema, bien, lo menos que podían hacer por ella era darle algo para llenar su estómago.

"Será un placer tenerlas a ambas aquí, si me permites, te ofreceré un baño y ropas limpias, además me sentiría honrado de tenerlas a ambas para cenar" Dijo Hades, haciendo una galante reverencia, Lili le sonrió altiva y aceptó graciosamente.

"Pues aceptaremos. ¡Shery, vámonos!" Contestó Lili y se dejó guiar por Queen y su hermana, todos se quedaron perplejos, esto prometía ponerse bueno.

"Rune" Llamó Hades, el Espectro se le acercó a paso tranquilo.

"Sí, mi señor"

"Quiero que te quedes en el castillo, por lo visto a mi esposa le divierte ponerte en aprietos, además quiero que vigiles a su hermana de cerca" Ordenó Hades, Rune asintió. Aiakos suspiró, algo le decía que esa chica Lilika les iba a traer más de un dolor de cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oye, Shery, te ves bien con ese atuendo" Comentó Lili, ya en una tina de agua bien caliente con aceites de lavanda, se sentía en el paraíso.

"Bueno, gracias, pero creo que luciría mejor en ti" Dijo Shery, estaba muy contenta de tener a Lili con ella, al menos a su hermana la respetarían.

"No me gusta el negro, prefiero colores más brillantes" Dijo, levantándose de la bañera y envolviéndose con una toalla, ahora sí que estaba de mucho mejor ánimo.

"Ese sujeto, um... ¿cómo se llama?"

"Hades"

"Sí, él, nos tendrá que dejar ir, tenemos responsabilidades en casa"

"¿Y desde cuándo a ti te preocupa eso?" Dijo Shery, escéptica.

"Desde que llegué aquí, claro. ¿Por qué culpaste a ese chico guapo de cabello rubio claro, eh? Parece el más normal de todos" Preguntó Lili, Shery resopló.

"Es un idiota, maniático obseso con el silencio, insoportable testarudo hijo del inframundo que me tuvo prisionera, lo detesto" Dijo ofuscada Shery, Lili la miró extrañada, su hermana nunca se había expresado así de ningún hombre, por mucho que le desagradara.

"Pues a mí me parece que te gusta" Le contestó sonriendo Lili, mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello.

"¡Él gustarme! ¡Ja! ¡El día que el can Cerbero se eche de panza para que yo le acaricie!" Exclamó ofuscada Shery, Lili sonrió, eso se podría lograr y Shery se tendría que comer sus palabras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lilika y Sheryl, escoltadas por Queen, se presentaron en el enorme comedor en el que iban a cenar con el dios del más allá, Shery no estaba exactamente alucinada con la idea, en cambio, su hermana parecía bastante satisfecha, a Lili le gustaban las cosas lujosas y caras... y convengamos que todo el castillo era muy lujoso, Shery siempre se imaginó que Lili no se casaría exactamente por amor, si no con el mejor postor, y esa idea se le estaba afianzando cada vez más. Para vestir, Lili se había decidido por un vestido púrpura brillante con un escote en ve muy pronunciado, dejando poco para la imaginación, no tenía mangas sino unas tiras hechas de finas cadenas de oro con un broche en cada una de rubíes, un cinturón que caía desde su cintura hasta el piso por delante hecho también de oro y rubíes. Shery se preguntaba como era que Lilika aún podía caminar con todo eso puesto.

"Bienvenidas, espero que la comida sea de su agrado" Dijo Hades cortésmente y les arrimó la silla a cada una, todo un caballero. Shery se veía nerviosa, en cambio Lili parecía muy a gusto.

"Dime, ¿realmente piensas que mi hermana puede ser tu esposa Perséfone?" Preguntó Lili con toda inocencia, lo que le valió una dura mirada por parte de Shery, por qué tenía que preguntar justo eso. Hades miró a Shery, que miraba a Lili como si la fuera a ahorcar, y regresó su mirada a Lilika.

"Las Parcas dijeron que es ella, pero aún no me recuerda" Dijo él, tratando de disfrazar un poco su preocupación, pero no engañó a Lili, Shery miraba la comida de su plato sin acotar nada.

"Bueno, pues podrían estar equivocadas, quizás sea otra chica con características parecidas a Shery" Dijo ella, tratando de consolar un poco a Hades, él le sonrió débilmente y volvió a mirar a 'esposa' otra vez.

"Puede que tengas razón" Dijo Hades, lo que hizo que Shery le mirara expectante "pero eso no quita que ella fue la señalada por las Parcas, ellas no suelen equivocarse" Eso logró un suspiro exasperado por parte de Shery, que comió algo más de la comida, Lili también comía, pues tenía hambre, aunque se podría decir que el aire se cortaba con cuchillo allí, un ambiente no muy propicio para la buena digestión. Por lo que Lili tomó las riendas del asunto, sabía como ser una invitada divertida.

Shery agradeció que su hermana mantuviera tan interesado a Hades en sus relatos, ya que los hacía divertidos, el dios del inframundo casi no había tocado la comida, ya por escuchar a Lili, ya por tener el apetito colmado vaya uno a saber porque... bueno, Shery se podía imaginar el por qué, pero prefería no pensar mucho en el asunto.

"Disculpen, estoy algo cansada, creo que me retiraré a mi habitación" Dijo cortésmente Shery y se retiró, Lili resopló, su hermana no iba a llegar a ningún lado con esa actitud. La muchacha vio que Hades seguía con la mirada la espalda de Sheryl, en su mirada había una mezcla de ansiedad y tristeza, debía sentirse muy solo sin su Perséfone, más sabiendo que su reencarnación no le daba ni la hora, pobre Hades. Lili sintió una profunda pena por él, y un enojo incipiente con su hermana, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cruel y fría con él? Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

"No te preocupes, si ella es quien tú dices, bueno, en algún momento recordará, pero sino..."

"¿Pero sino qué?" Le preguntó él, quizás Lilika pudiera ayudarlo.

"Sino tendrás que dejarnos ir o encontrar alguna manera de probar que ella es Perséfone" Le propuso Lili.

"La prueba es que las campanillas florecieron, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No me deja acercarme ni un milímetro a ella, además, creo que prefiere discutir con Rune que hablar conmigo" Dijo él, bastante ofuscado, Lili casi sonrió al verle el semblante a Hades, parecía un niño al que no le dejaran comer galletas antes de la cena.

"Hagamos un trato; yo te ayudaré a ver si mi hermana es quien dice ser, mientras tú haces todo lo posible por interesarla o como tú dices, hacerle recordar quien es, pero si pasa un mes y Shery aún no da señales, nos dejarás volver" propuso Lili, Hades la miró, sopesando sus palabras, si obtenía la ayuda de Lili, quizás Sheryl se acordara, pero eso tenía un precio.

"¿Y que pasa si no acepto y las retengo aquí el tiempo que me plazca?" Preguntó Hades, desconfiando.

"Bueno, en ese caso, puedes olvidarte de mi ayuda, es más, Sheryl te hará la vida más miserable que ahora, y yo no te la haré fácil tampoco" Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, Hades tuvo que admitir que la mortal tenía agallas, además de ser realmente hermosa, y lo último que quería era tener a ambas hermanas en su contra.

"Muy bien, tú ganas, acepto, pero debes procurar que ella recuerde, yo te prometo hacer lo posible por captar su atención, además seguiré importunando a las Parcas sobre el asunto" Dijo él, extendiéndole una mano para cerrar el trato, Lili le sonrió deslumbrantemente y estrechó su mano.

"Trato hecho"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lilika iba en camino a su habitación, que estaba pegada a la de Shery, estaba pensando en el trato con Hades, no sería nada fácil eso, lo primero que tenía que hacer era ver hasta que punto Shery estaba decidida a no recordar, para eso era necesario, como le había advertido a Hades, que ella no supiera nada del trato, conociendo a su hermana, ella haría lo imposible por pasarse el mes sin hablar con él. Tendría que ver si hablaba con ella mañana por la mañana.

Al día siguiente, Shery se levantó de la cama antes de que Queen entrara a despertarla, se lavó la cara y se sentó en el banquillo de su tocador, tenía todo el cabello revuelto, había dado muchas vueltas para dormir la noche anterior, no había tenido tantos problemas para dormir en el castillo de Rune... ¿bueno y a ella que le importaba ese demonio engreído? Shery tomó el cepillo y empezó a cepillarse con enojo, no era agradable acordarse de un enemigo primera cosa en la mañana. Queen tocó a la puerta y entró, trayendo un vestido diferente.

"Buenos días, Shery ¿Has dormido bien?" Preguntó alegremente la muchacha, Shery soltó el cepillo y la miró un poco ofuscada.

"Pues la verdad no, quisiera irme a casa de una vez ¿cuándo se convencerá Hades de que no soy Perséfone?" Se quejó la chica, Queen suspiró, allí iban otra vez.

"Hades-sama es muy testarudo, no te dejará ir tan fácilmente, podrías tratar de recordar algo, así al menos estaría más seguro de quien eres" le aconsejó Queen, dejando el vestido sobre la cama, Shery resopló, no quería acordarse, quería irse. Pero bueno, se levantó del banquillo y fue a inspeccionar con curiosidad el vestido, era de una tela más resistente que la seda suave y el satén, tenía un color verde botella muy agradable, Shery se preguntó para que sería.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery averiguó, para su completo horror, para que era el vestido, era para montar a caballo, Hades la esperaba, junto a Lilika, en el enorme patio trasero. Shery miró a Queen en gesto interrogante, pero ella sólo le sonrió. Hades entonces se le acercó montado en una enorme bestia de color negro brillante y crines blancas, Lili montaba una yegua roana fresa y la miraba con ansias, la yegua para Shery era blanca como la nieve, pero estaba bastante inquieta.

"Sheryl, me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras a recorrer el inframundo, no todos los lugares son aterradores" le dijo Hades, sonriéndole, pero Shery miraba con horror a los caballos, les tenía pánico, del miedo no podía hablar, así que sólo atinó a mover la cabeza de forma negativa, Hades frunció el ceño ¿ahora cual era el problema?

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Hades bajando de su montura, Lili acercó su yagua a su hermana, tirando de la brida desde su propia yegua, Shery dio unos hacia atrás, no quería que le acercaran ese animal, quería volver adentro, lugar seguro fuera del alcance de esos temibles cascos.

"Odio los caballos, les tengo terror, no cabalgaría en uno de esos monstruos ni que de eso dependiera mi vida" Le respondió Shery a Hades, que puso los ojos en blanco, esto no podía estar pasándole a él, su esposa amaba los caballos, es más, siempre lo había acompañado a todas partes con su yegua, que era la que estaba siendo ofrecida a Shery ahora, pero el animal se mostraba nervioso ante la proximidad de Sheryl, en cambio, se tranquilizó cuando Lili desmontó de su propia cabalgadura y le acarició el hocico para tranquilizarla.

"Bien, como quieras" Dijo finalmente el dios del inframundo, Lili miró enojada a su hermana, Shery no cooperaría, pero era verdad que temía a los caballos. Suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada a Hades, que volvía a montar, deseó poder hacer algo para alegrarlo un poco.

"¿Quieres venir tú, Lilika? No me molestaría" Le ofreció él, Lili asintió, sonriendo, se montó en la yegua que iba a ser para Shery y ambos salieron al paso del castillo. Shery suspiró aliviada al verlos alejarse, mejor que su hermana lo entretuviera a ver si así le sacaba la idea de la cabeza de que ella era su reina. Pero la calma no le duró mucho...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Siento haber tardado, lo que pasa es que tengo muchos exámenes y hasta fin de mes no voy a estar tranquila, por lo que responderé con brevedad alguna review, ya que realmente mi tiempo es muy poco - 

Ady: Me encantaría que me mandaras la imagen, mi correo es: si quieres. Te mando las imágenes de Rune que tengo, pero te aviso que son fanarts.

Ave Suiris

Vibeke

Elena

Core BloodDrinker

Abby Lockhart1

alexXiel1: (Kanon corre a esconderse por las dudas)

Mil gracias por todas las reviews, perdón por no contestarlas directamente, lo haré en cuanto esté más tranquila

Capítulo 05 

"_Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't want to lose you  
I could never make it alone" _

La calma no le duró nada de nada, ya que Rune había visto el intercambio, y no le había gustado nada la actitud de Sheryl, la verdad era que no debería ser tan poco amable con Hades-sama, él sólo intentaba hacerle recordar, eso era todo. Realmente el Espectro de Balron se sentía molesto, y cuando algo lo molestaba, debía desquitarse o no podría concentrarse en su trabajo más tarde. Y el objeto de su enfado estaba parada muy tranquila, pero eso no le duraría, ya vería lo que le haría. Se acercó con su también enorme caballo negro a Shery, ella sintió el húmedo aliento del animal en su cuello, se puso pálida y empezó a voltear la mirada lentamente, allí estaba él, mirándola con frialdad... y montado en su monstruo que era peor.

"¿Q-qué quieres?" Dijo con un hilo de voz, helada de miedo por segunda vez en el día. Rune entrecerró los ojos e hizo retroceder a su caballo unos pasos.

"Debiste haber ido con Hades-sama, lo que hiciste fue desairarlo... por enésima vez desde que le viste" La interpeló él, con una voz que apenas si contenía el enojo que sentía, Sheryl tragó saliva, no le gustaba nada cuando ese demonio se enojaba, pero no tenía porque intimidarla tampoco.

"¡Pues a mí que me importa, si con eso logro que me regrese, bien! Además, detesto los caballos" Exclamó ella, ese hombre hacía que estallara a la menor provocación. Rune la miró un segundo con atención, luego una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa se dibujo en sus labios, Shery volvió a tragar saliva, cuando él sonreía no presagiaba nada bueno. Que acertada estaba Shery. Rune dio vuelta su montura para alejarse unos pasos, dándole la espalda a la muchacha, Shery soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, no le haría nada por lo visto... pero Rune no se fue, sino que la encaró otra vez, taloneando a su caballo que salió a galope tendido, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, subiéndola con él.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAA!" Gritó Shery aterrorizada, viendo el piso desaparecer por la velocidad a la que iban, menos mal que no había querido desayunar más que una taza de té, sino ya estaría viendo su desayuno esparcido por el suelo. Rune la levantó en el aire y la puso a horcajadas del caballo, delante suyo, Shery manoteaba desesperada, quería que se detuviera.

"¡Detente por favoooooooor!" Gritó ella, pero Rune no le hizo caso, sino que aumentó la velocidad, si alguien los hubiera visto pasar, sólo habría distinguido una mancha negra alejándose a una velocidad vertiginosa. Shery se sentía terrible, él no se detendría hasta matarla de un ataque cardíaco.

"¡¡¡Por favor detente, te lo suplico! ¡¡Por favor, por favor!" Le suplicó Shery, tapándose la cara con las manos, sentía uno de los brazos de Rune en su cintura, la agarraba con fuerza, Shery volteó su rostro, escondiéndolo en el pecho de él, estaba llorando, Rune sentía los espasmos en la mano que la sostenía.

"Por favor Rune, detente" Dijo ella con una voz tan afligida que el Espectro detuvo su caballo a un mero paso, ella seguía sin mirarlo. El muchacho se estaba empezando a sentir culpable, no sabía que la iba a hacer llorar de esa manera, además era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, quizás por eso también decidió detenerse por completo. Shery seguía llorando, no quería ver si estaban muertos o no. Lentamente miró a su alrededor, viendo que el mundo había dejado de ser un borrón en el espacio, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus grandes ojos azules. Rune suspiró suavemente, si quería hacerlo sentir miserable con esa actitud de niña desamparada, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, se sentía muy deprimida, quería ir a casa, ver a sus padres, volver a sentir el sonido de la campana de su escuela... ver el sol brillando otra vez. No lograba dejar de llorar, sin saber que Rune estaba por bajarlos a ambos del caballo a ver si dejaba de llorar, no sabía que decirle, no trataba con mujeres desconsoladas con frecuencia... a decir verdad, esta era la primera vez que conocía a una tan extraña como Shery, a veces parecía tener tantas agallas como para gritarle a Hades-sama mismo, y a veces parecía una niña solitaria y triste. Rune estaba realmente confundido.

"Llévame a casa, por favor" Logró articular ella con una voz quebrada por el llanto, Rune decidió regresar a su castillo, a ver como estaban las cosas, quizás allí Sheryl se sintiera mejor, al menos no era tan grande y amenazante como el de su señor. Shery no sabía si volvían o no, pero no dijo más, si él había querido torturarla y castigarla, pues lo había logrado, aunque se mantenía en un extraño silencio. Shery sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo por la tensión por la que había pasado, en especial su espalda, pero la opción para relajarse era apoyarse en el pecho de Rune... y eso no era una opción que le apeteciera. Rune vio la rigidez de la espalda de su acompañante, de seguro ella no quería ni tocarlo, aunque de eso dependiera su comodidad.

"Sheryl, apóyate en mí, estarás más cómoda, no muerdo" Dijo él, su voz era suave y no intimidante como la de hacía un rato. Sheryl deseaba recostarse, pero no quería estar más cerca de Rune de lo que ya estaba, y dudaba sí ese demonio realmente no mordía. Rune subió el brazo desde la cintura de ella hasta los pequeños hombros, obligándola a recostarse. Shery se movió inquieta al principio, no pensaba dirigirle la palabra a ese sujeto, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero al fin cedió, no tenía energías para discutir sobre eso y se relajó después de un rato, cerrando sus ojos, ya no estaba asustada, ni enojada ni nada, se sentía simplemente cansada y débil.

Rune regresó su brazo a la cintura de Sheryl, viendo que ella ya estaba más tranquila, aunque su alma estaba sumida en una inquietud tan grande que hacía que Rune se sintiera extraño también, el pobre chico era demasiado sensible a los cambios en los ánimos de las personas, sabía exactamente que clase de alma tenía enfrente con sólo tener cerca a la persona, por lo que había sufrido enormemente, así que se había construido un muro de indiferencia y frialdad, así no lo molestarían más. Había funcionado bastante bien hasta que conoció a Sheryl, ella le había podido derrumbar su muy cuidada protección de una patada y eso no le gustaba nada al Espectro, por lo que trataba de mantener a raya esos sentimientos con enfado, aunque no le duraba mucho, ya que Shery a veces no tenía idea que se veía muy graciosa cuando deseaba mostrarse amenazante, lo que provocaba que le dieran ganas de reírse en vez de discutir. Shery se acomodó más en contra de él, estaba en un estado de ensueño, no dormía pero tampoco estaba despierta, ni se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al castillo de Rune, él la bajó con cuidado y la llevó al interior, donde Markino le esperaba, muy extrañado de la llegada de su señor con la chica en brazos, ovillada como un gatito desamparado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Siento que mi hermana no viniera, realmente este lugar no se ve tan terrible como cuando vine por primera vez" Dijo Lili, tratando de romper el hielo, Hades estaba muy callado, no era que fuera el hombre más conversador del mundo, pero su silencio se le hacía pesado a Lili.

"Me alegro que a alguien al menos le guste" Dijo él, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, la chica se sopló el flequillo exasperada, parecía que esta vez sí que Sheryl había conseguido molestarlo, y él que parecía tan tranquilo.

"¿Hay algún lugar que tenga más flores? Me gustan mucho las flores" Dijo ella, tomando una campanillas de un violeta oscuro que estaba enredada en un árbol, Hades parpadeó un par de veces, parecía que por primera vez había despertado de su ensimismamiento desde que habían salido, no sabía si habían sido las palabras de esa muchacha mortal, o el gesto de ponerse tras la oreja una flor de campanilla, que se le hacía tan conocido.

"¿Más flores? Bueno, la verdad que hay muchas más... pero están en los campos Elíseos" Dijo Hades, esta vez fue el turno de Lili de quedarse de piedra ¿realmente existía un lugar así? Pues que pregunta, si había un infierno, debía de haber un paraíso también.

"Umm... ¿me llevarías a conocerlo?" Dijo ella, acercando su montura hacia él, la perspectiva era emocionante. Hades suspiró, no sabía si complacerla o no, aunque ganas de verla contenta y sonriendo no le faltaban.

"Bueno, no sé, no creo que sea correcto llevar a una mortal allí..." Dijo él, Lili se sintió desilusionada, realmente quería ver algo más alegre por una vez. Su desilusión de seguro que se reflejó en sus ojos, ya que Hades tragó saliva con fuerza, no le gustaba verla así.

"Oh, bueno, si crees que alguien como yo no debería entrar..." Dijo Lili, dando vuelta su yegua para seguir camino. Bingo. Había logrado que Hades realmente se sintiera mal ahora, por lo que el dios del inframundo se pasó una mano por su abundante cabello negro y miró la espalda de Lili, enseguida dijo algo por lo bajo y espoleó su caballo, poniéndose a la par de Lili, luego, sin decir nada, tomó las riendas de la yegua, logrando que se detuviera.

"Los campos Elíseos están para el otro lado" Dijo, Lili le sonrió deslumbrante y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Hades le sonrió algo sorprendido por ese tierno gesto de parte de ella, enseguida ambos se pusieron en camino, al pobre dios se le estaba haciendo muy difícil resistirse a la hermana de su 'esposa' y eso no estaba nada bien.

Lili miraba sorprendida las enormes puertas que separaban el inframundo del paraíso, estaban forjadas de un acero tan fuerte que ni un misil podría dañarlas, es más, ni rayarlas hubiera podido. Hades se bajó del caballo y le ayudó a ella a desmontar, enseguida se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su palma en ella, de inmediato las puertas se empezaron a abrir, Lili miró con ansias hasta que se abrieron del todo. Lo que ella pudo contemplar era tan hermoso que no había palabras humanas para describirlo, los campos parecían interminables, hermosos árboles estaban repartidos por todas partes, además de toda clase de plantas y flores; había frutas en cantidad y el agua corría por ríos y arroyos con delicadas y pequeñas cascadas y saltos de agua. Había personas, sí, muchas, parecían felices de estar allí, aunque se vieran algo transparentes. Hades sonrió al ver la expresión de Lili, realmente estaba fascinada, le tomó la mano con suavidad y la invitó a entrar. Lili le volvió a sonreír y se dejó guiar hacia ese fabuloso lugar.

Hades se sentó debajo de un frondoso sauce, Lili siguió su ejemplo sentándose a su lado, la verdad es que nunca había disfrutado tanto la compañía de alguien como disfrutaba la de este hombre, y ella había salido con muchos muchachos en la Tierra, pero la verdad que los pobres palidecían ante este hermoso y poderoso dios.

"Es bellísimo, nunca me hubiera imaginado que existía algún lugar así" Dijo ella, Hades le sonrió, mirándola con tranquilidad.

"Hay muchas cosas y lugares que los mortales ignoran, o que piensan que algún loco describió sacándolo de su imaginación. Pero no todo el mito es simple ficción" Le explicó, Lili asintió, en ese momento, por segunda o tercera vez desde que había llegado, deseó haber escuchado a Shery un poco más. No le gustaba sentirse ignorante delante de él.

Hades estiró sus brazos y se recostó en el suave y mullido césped, poniendo sus brazos tras la nuca. Lili estiró sus esbeltas piernas hacia delante y apoyó los codos en el suelo, apoyándose en ellos, es cielo se veía tan azul, el sol brillaba y las aves cantaban... ¿Y Shery se había perdido todo esto? La verdad que debía estar loca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery fue recostada en la cama de Rune, el Espectro la miraba con tranquilidad ahora, se había quitado la armadura y sentado al borde de la enorme cama, Shery parecía tan dulce e indefensa cuando dormía, Rune le corrió un mechón de cabello de la frente, pero de repente se quedó inmóvil, sabía muy bien que no podía estar comportándose tan cariñosamente con la esposa de su señor, no estaba bien. Bueno, a decir verdad, no debería haberla asustado de muerte tampoco, por mucho que le hubiera molestado la forma en que había hecho enfadar a Hades-sama.

Rune se pasó la mano por su abundante y largo cabello, dejando correr sus dedos por este, no sabía muy bien que era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, de creer que detestaba la compañía de Sheryl, se veía a sí mismo buscándola constantemente, para colmo de males, Hades-sama le había pedido que la entretuviera y vigilara a Lilika, pero la otra hermana pasaba más tiempo con su señor que Shery, y Shery siempre se topaba con Rune donde quiera que fuera... las cosas estaban un poco invertidas para el gusto de Rune; pero tampoco podía ir a decirle a Hades lo que pensaba, el dios lo ahorcaría con su propio látigo si llegaba a sospechar algo raro.

Shery comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Rune sentado a su lado, no la miraba, sino que parecía tener la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Shery parpadeó para quitarse el sueño del todo y se incorporó, fue su movimiento lo que sacó a Rune de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó ella, sentándose del todo en la cama, Rune se extrañó que el tono de su voz fuera calmo y no enojado para con él.

"En mi castillo, más precisamente en mi habitación, te dormiste el trayecto que quedaba hasta aquí" Explicó el muchacho, Shery se corrió un mechón de pelo de su cara, otra vez había perdido su lazo, eso le estaba pasando muy seguido últimamente... mejor dicho, le pasaba cada vez que Rune la llevaba a caballo.

"¿Por qué no me llevaste de regreso al castillo de Hades? No creo que a él le guste que yo no esté allí para cuando regrese... pensándolo bien no me importa, no soy su esposa" Dijo con obstinación Shery, Rune movió la cabeza negativamente, ella nunca iba a querer recordar... pero el Espectro empezaba a tener serias dudas de que ella fuera en realidad Perséfone.

"Creí que, al estar un poco enfadada te sentirías mejor aquí que allí, ya que pasaste más tiempo en este castillo que en el otro" Dijo Rune, Shery le vio la lógica a eso, como siempre, Rune tenía una respuesta para casi todo; algún día le encontraría algo a lo que no pudiera responder, que bien, había encontrado otra manera de fastidiarlo, se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso.

"Gracias" Dijo ella para sorpresa del muchacho, él no se esperaba su gratitud, más bien su enojo.

"De nada" Contestó simplemente, Shery parpadeó un par de veces al verlo sonreír levemente, ese sí que era un gesto raro en él, al menos eso es lo que pensaba después del corto tiempo que había pasado con Rune.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio tenso, más bien uno de entendimiento. Shery no se sentía enojada con él por haberla asustado de muerte, que era muy raro hasta para ella, quizás la razón fuera su actitud tan solícita cuando ella se había echado a llorar. La cosa es que no tenía ganas de gritarle o reñir como de costumbre, A Rune le pasaba algo parecido, estaba satisfecho con tan sólo permanecer en un tranquilo silencio. Shery suspiró, echaba mucho de menos a sus padres, y deseaba volver a sentir la luz del sol en su rostro, nunca se hubiera imaginado que extrañaría algo tan simple como eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido secuestrada, una semana, dos, o quizás un mes entero?

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó él, observando la mirada triste de Shery, ella movió la cabeza de forma negativa, no, no se sentía bien.

"Quisiera regresar a casa, ver a mis padres que deben estar muertos de preocupación... ver el sol" Le dijo, Rune se rascó la nuca, él nunca había extrañado la luz solar, padres no tenía, así que le era difícil entender a Shery.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti" Dijo él, Shery asintió, sabía que Rune le debía obediencia a Hades antes que a nadie.

"Lo sé" Dijo ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama, muy cerca de él, Rune no se alejó, no deseaba hacerlo, como le gustaría hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor. Quizás si tomaba un poco de aire no estaría tan triste.

"Ven, vamos al jardín" Le dijo, tomando su mano en la de él, Shery se dejó llevar hasta allí, pero al llegar casi se infarta. Allí estaba esa enorme bestia negra mordisqueando con descuido algunas hojas del árbol más próximo, con un suave relincho reconoció a su amo, que soltando a Shery, se le acercó. Rune le miró con gran afecto, realmente amaba a su caballo, Shery nunca había visto esa clase de mirada de parte de él con nadie más. La chica se preguntaba el porque de esa extraña y desconfiada forma de ser de Rune.

"Acércate, no te va a comer" Le dijo él, aún de espaldas a ella, Shery rió nerviosamente, no estaba segura de eso.

"No, gracias, yo prefiero mirar de lejos" Le contestó, Rune acarició el suave hocico de su caballo, mirando a Shery.

"Te aseguro que tu miedo es infundado, no sé que te hayan hecho estas magníficas criaturas, pero no todos los animales tienen el mismo temperamento, Daredevil es muy manso, aunque no lo aparente" Dijo en defensa de su caballo, Shery siguió con la temática de estar alejada, por lo que Rune decidió llevar su caballo a ella en vez de que ella se acercara. Shery, viendo que Rune venía seguido de su monstruo, retrocedió.

"¡En serio que me asustan! ¡No lo acerques a mí!" Exclamó la asustada muchacha, pero él ni caso que le hizo, le ordenó a Daredevil que se detuviera y caminó él solo hasta ella, tomándole la mano, medio la arrastró hacia su mascota.

"¡No, Rune suéltame!" Siguió protestando Shery, pero no podía en contra del Espectro, que, ya cansado de tironear, optó por tomarla por detrás, aprisionando sus brazos en un abrazo y levantándola en el aire unos centímetros para un mejor desplazamiento.

"Mira, ¿ves que manso es?" Dijo él, poniendo la mano de Shery en la amplia frente del caballo, sin soltarla para que no saliera corriendo. Shery estaba pálida, cerró los ojos para no ver si el caballo le comía la mano... pero no, nada de eso había pasado, sino todo lo contrario, Daredevil se quedó pacientemente parado y quieto para que ella le acariciara, Shery miró a Rune, que le sonreía otra vez, de seguro se estaba divirtiendo mucho a sus costillas, pero la verdad era que el horrible monstruo no lo era tanto, y sin saberlo, ella siguió acariciando la quijada del caballo, sin notar que ya Rune la había soltado y él mismo acariciaba el poderoso cuello del animal.

"Te lo dije, no es tan terrible" Dijo él, Shery le miró con el ceño fruncido, que gracioso debía resultarle a él todo esto.

"Pues para tu información casi me da un infarto... cuando era más pequeña, unos seis años de edad más o menos, mi padre me llevó a cabalgar en ponie, todo iba bien hasta que el condenado animal se sentó y me lanzó al suelo, para luego levantarse y empezar a correrme, el miedo que pasé fue horrible, por lo que decidí que nunca querría tener nada que ver con caballos" Relató Shery, para sorpresa de Rune, ya que no se esperaba que ella compartiera el inicio de su temor hacia los caballos con él, pero la situación le causó mucha gracia, y para total asombro de Shery, él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, hasta Daredevil lo miró de costado, no era normal verle reír de esa forma. Shery resopló, ese demonio se las pagaría caro.

"¡¡No era para que te rieras de mí!" Espetó la ofuscada chica, golpeando con sus pequeños puños en brazo de Rune, que tuvo que controlar su risa un poco para defenderse.

"Perdón, es que fue muy gracioso, sonabas tan indignada" Le dijo, sosteniéndole las manos para que dejara sus vanos intentos de acabar con él.

"¡Pues a mí no me lo pareció! Ya suéltame" Rune hizo lo que le pidió, aún sonriendo, pero Shery no sonreía, Daredevil le hociqueó el cabello reclamando atención, algo al menos, no era justo que su amo obtuviera el cien por ciento y él nada. Shery se volteó y por primera vez le sonrió, al menos al caballo no le había parecido gracioso, así que le recompensó con unas caricias en el afelpado hocico. Rune también le prodigó unas palmadas en el lomo, y tomando sus riendas, se lo llevó a su establo, con Shery a su lado.

"¿Qué le gusta comer?" Preguntó Shery, viendo a Rune cepillarle.

"Bueno, le doy de comer una jarra de avena por día si no tiene demasiada actividad física y sino dos, medio fardo de alfalfa y unas zanahorias. Le gustan mucho las manzanas y siente total adoración por los cereales con miel"

"¿Cereales? Puede que le gusten los que como en el desayuno ¿verdad que sí, Daredevil? ¿Quieres qué te traiga un poco?" Dijo ella, la última frase con dulzura para el caballo, a lo que este contestó con un leve relincho y asintiendo con su enorme cabeza.

"Ah, claro, ahora que no le tienes miedo, consientes al caballo y le hablas con cariño. ¿Puedo preguntar en dónde quedo yo?" Dijo en tono de fingido desaire Rune, Shery levantó una ceja preguntándose desde cuando tan confianzudo el demonio con ella.

"¿Perdón? Él merece mi cariño ahora, tú no, eres un malvado" Le espetó ella en también fingida indignación y le sacó la lengua para rematar. Rune, tomó un puñado de paja y se lo lanzó, Shery esquivó la mitad refugiándose detrás de Daredevil, que comenzó a masticar la paja con aburrimiento.

"¡Ja! Fallaste" Le dijo ella y tomó el balde de agua que tenía a su lado y se lo lanzó a un desprevenido Espectro, que quedó empapado hasta la médula, Shery se rió hasta casi doblarse y salió corriendo como pudo, la venganza sería terrible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hades miró a Lili mientras ella unía varias flores en una corona, tarareando una melodía suave, se veía tan bonita... era mejor que dejara de pensar de esa forma o tendría graves problemas, pero no podía, era más fuerte que él, se sentía tan cómodo con ella... como con su esposa tanto tiempo atrás. Quizás debería dejar que Sheryl volviera al mundo de los humanos y quedarse con Lilika. Pero no podía hacer eso, las Parcas lo desollarían vivo si las desafiaba tan abiertamente, por muy dios que fuera, había cosas que debía respetar.

"¿Te gusta aquí?" Preguntó Hades, Lili le miró y le sonrió.

"Me encanta, es tan pacífico" Contestó la chica, deteniéndose un segundo en su labor.

"¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí, conmigo?" Esa pregunta descolocó a Lili por completo ¿ella quedarse? Era muy difícil de contestar, por un lado, estaba su familia y su entorno en el mundo de allá arriba, muchacho que quería, muchacho que obtenía... pero por el otro, aquí estaba rodeada de cosas hermosas y mucho lujo, además de la muy deseable compañía de Hades, ¿cómo era que Shery renegaba de él todo el tiempo? Lili se atrevería a decir que la envidiaba por ser Perséfone.

"Esa es una pregunta que no puedo contestarte"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te detiene?" Inquirió Hades, sentándose, Lili le miró un poco consternada.

"Mi propio mundo, además, mi hermana es con quien debieras estar, no conmigo" Dijo bajando la mirada a su regazo, poniéndose a pensar más seriamente, siempre había conseguido lo que quería, pero esta vez lo que más deseaba no podía ser, ya que era de su hermana. Hades tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, Lili se sonrojó mucho, era el primer hombre que lograba eso.

"Tu hermana no desea mi compañía, tú sí" Le susurró él más cerca aún de ella, Lili tragó con fuerza, se estaba poniendo nerviosa como si nunca hubiera estado en esa posición con otros muchachos antes... creo que la diferencia radicaba que este no era un muchacho, sino un hombre. Hades acercó sus labios a los de ella con lentitud, no quería forzar nada, si Lili no quería, se retiraría, pero la chica no se movió.

"N-no creo que esto s-sea correcto" Fue el vano intento de detener las cosas, pero si vamos a ser realistas, no era serio. Hades terminó de cerrar el ínfimo espacio entre sus labios y los rosados y tentadores que tenía enfrente, Lili cerró los ojos y se dejó besar. Hades se tomó su tiempo, besándola con suavidad al principio, luego, viendo que ella le empezaba a responder, acercó más su cuerpo al de él, abrazándola con más fuerza, Lili le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó con verdadero gusto; nunca había sentido deseos de besar tanto a alguien como a este oscuro dios. Hades siguió besándola hasta que ambos se separaron buscando algo de aire, se miraron sorprendidos el uno al otro, Lili se sentía como en una nube, y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. Hades le acarició el sedoso cabello rubio, también tratando de que su corazón regresara a su ritmo normal.

"Será mejor que regresemos" Le susurró Hades al oído a Lili, que asintió y se dejó ayudar a levantar por él. Ambos salieron de los campos Elíseos en busca de sus monturas.

Al llegar al castillo, Hades bajó a Lili de la montura y le tomó la mano, guiándola al interior de palacio hasta su habitación. Allí, Lili miró para todos lados y se colgó de cuello de él, dándole repetidos besos en los labios, que Hades aceptó gustoso.

"En una hora y media almorzaremos, avísale a tu hermana, que de seguro no va a querer hablar conmigo por lo de esta mañana" Le dijo Hades, Lili suspiró, Shery se ponía de muy mal humor después de tener cerca de un caballo.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo la persuadiré de que no se moleste contigo" Le contestó ella, Hades le sonrió y bajó su cabeza para besarla otra vez, le gustaba demasiado hacerlo. Luego se retiró a su propia habitación, Lili entró primero en la de Shery, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Se encogió de hombros y fue en busca de alguien para preguntarle. No tardó mucho en encontrar a uno de los Espectros, era un sujeto alto y de cabellos dorados, sus ojos eran dorados también y parecía bastante afable.

"Um, disculpa ¿has visto a mi hermana Sheryl?" Dijo Lili, el sujeto la miró y le sonrió cortésmente.

"No, lo siento, no la he visto en todo el día, Srta. Lilika. Quizás el muchacho del establo sepa donde está" Le dijo, Lili asintió.

"Gracias, um... ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Hypnos, mi lady" Le contestó, ella le sonrió y le saludó, luego fue a buscar al chico de los establos.

**Dejen reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mu: Hola! Bueno, se ha hecho larga la espera... es que Goddess no ha terminado con sus exámenes y para colmo tampoco tiene internet "mira a Goddess tapada con montañas de libros y fotocopias" Ah, bueno, pero al fin su amiga Core le dijo que se acordara de poner el fic. 

Saga: más bien, que se acordara que TENIA un fic del que ocuparse... mujeres -

Aioria: Cuidado Saga, no vaya a ser cosa que tenga que golpearte primera cosa en la mañana - 

Mu: - En fin.

Ady:

Mu contesta... sigue contestando.

Bueno, esperamos que se acuerde más seguido del fic. Y no te preocupes, que escribir no deja de escribir. Por cierto, me dijo que te mandó un mail, le interesa esa imagen de la que no nos quiere decir que es... me pregunto porque.

Nadesiko:

Contesta Shura

Si, bueno, Goddess te agradece mucho que seas de las personas que se toman su tiempo para analizar cada párrafo... y vaya que se toma su tiempo... y no solo para escribir con detalles "mira a Goddess que está por lanzar algún objeto contundente en dirección de cierto santo de la cabra" Err... gracias por tu review n-n

AlexXiel1:

Contesta Saga

Como mi inútil hermano parece haber desaparecido... otra vez, tendrás el honor de que yo te conteste. Bueno, Hades es un imbécil y no por ser dios tiene super inteligencia, un buen ejemplo es la Srta. Saori "mira a ambos lados a ver si ella no viene" Por cierto ¿tú no sabrás por esas casualidades DONDE está Kanon, verdad?

Ave Suiris 

Contesta Camus

¡Mon Dieau! Yo no sé porque el amor es complicado... ni me interesa averiguarlo por ahora. Por favor, nada de suicidios con venas cortadas, queda un desastre para limpiar todo después y no son los suicidas los que hacen el trabajo sucio - ¿Una chica con miedo a las palomas? Ahora sí que lo he oído todo. Mercy pour toi review!

Elena 

Contesta Kanon que apareció de repente.

Lo mismo que dijo Saga lo apoyo, Hades llegó tarde a la repartición de cerebros Y no todos los hombres son despistados, yo no lo soy.

Aioria: Si como no, quieres que te recuerde cuando...Mmm "Kanon le tapa la boca a la fuerza"

Kanon: Je je, gracias por tu review... y no oigas nada de lo que este felino sobrealimentado te diga n-n

Camus: ¿A que le temes, uh? Y ya suelta a Aioria o Goddess te va a encadenar otra vez, sabes bien que el león es su bebé consentido. - "Saga suelta a Aioria que lo mira enfadado"

Nadesiko:

Contesta Hades para variar.

Bueno, gracias Goddess por dejarme contestar... y defenderme de los insultos de esa pandilla de buenos para nada de los santos de esa idiota de Atena - En fin, me alegro que te fascine como sufro por ahora sabiendo que no debo enamorarme de Lilika... pero bueno, no es algo que se pueda evitar ¿o sí? Y no, no pienso en bebes... aún. Gracias por tu review. "Hades se retira en su enorme caballo lo más dignamente que se puede lograr"

Abby Lockhart1:

Contesta MM

¿Y qué rayos se supone que haces en Italia? ¿Perseguir conejos? No creo que puedas hacer algo más útil. -

"Goddess le tira un pesado diccionario por la cabeza" ¡Contesta bien!

Oh, bueno, maldita mujer, espero que Hades sufra más para variar - gracias por tu review.

Capítulo 06 

"_I fear I will never find anyone_

_I know my greatest pain is yet to come_

_Will we find each other in the dark?_

My long lost love" 

Lili enseguida fue al establo, donde encontró a varios muchachos trabajando, se acercó a uno que estaba atendiendo al caballo de Hades.

"Disculpa ¿has visto a mi hermana Sheryl? Es que no la encuentro y me dijeron que pregunte aquí... aunque un establo es en el último lugar en el que espero hallarla" Dijo Lili, el chico le sonrió.

"Pues lady Sheryl no está en el castillo, el Sr. Rune se la llevó a caballo a todo galope un rato después de que Hades-sama y usted partieran" Informó el chico, Lili se quedó desconcertada, su hermana debía o estar loca o haber sido llevada a la fuerza, y conociendo el conflicto constante que tenía con ese muchacho Rune, la segunda opción se le hacía más factible.

"¿Y adónde crees que la pudo haber llevado? Ya deberían estar de regreso"

"No lo sé, mi lady, a cualquier parte, el inframundo es extenso" Le dijo y, con un ademán de cabeza, se despidió para llevar al caballo a su box. Lili quedó pensativa, si le decía eso a Hades, pues no creía que la noticia lo fuera a alegrar, además no quería meter en problemas a Rune, le caía bastante bien, se encontraba en una encrucijada y no sabía que hacer...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, Shery había escapado por poco al balde de agua que Rune le lanzó, el Espectro no iba a ser el único mojado aquí. Pero después de un rato, se cansaron de perseguirse y decidieron que sería bueno comer algo.

"Espero que todo esté bien" Comentó Shery, llevándose a la boca algo de la deliciosa comida, Rune arqueó una ceja, ¿qué le preocupaba ahora?

"Hades-sama es un perfecto caballero, nunca lastimaría a tu hermana" Dijo él, en defensa de su señor. Shery le miró con una expresión muy seria.

"Pero si yo hablaba de mi hermana, pobre Hades" Le contestó, Rune se quedó a medio comer, tuvo que soltar el tenedor para reírse, así que el que estaba en peligro era Hades y no Lilika. Eso sí que tenía que verlo.

"No sé cuál es el chiste, lo digo en serio... aunque pensándolo bien, que se quede con él, así me dejará regresar a casa" Dijo ella, Rune sonrió, sí que tenía la idea fija.

"Si tú eres Perséfone, pues no está bien, deberías preocuparte un poco más" Acotó, Sheryl miró su plato, estaría preocupada si Lilika estuviera tras Rune en vez de Hades, pero no le diría eso ni en un millón de años. Ante su repentino silencio, Rune decidió que quizás debería llevarla al castillo de vuelta. Hades-sama debía andar buscándola.

"Será mejor que después de comer regresemos, no quiero que piensen que estás perdida en alguna parte" Le dijo Rune, Shery levantó la vista, preocupada; no quería regresar.

"Preferiría quedarme si me dejas ¿no habría una forma de comunicarle que estoy aquí a salvo?" Le suplicó, Rune se volvió a sentar, que le podía decir si se lo pedía de esa forma.

"Por favor, Rune" Repitió, viendo que él dudaba, Rune la miró y no pudo decirle que no, Hades lo despellejaría vivo más tarde por ceder ante los caprichos de su mujer.

"Oh, muy bien, puedes quedarte... pero sólo por esta noche, mañana regresaremos ¿entendido?" Le dijo, Shery le sonrió deslumbrante y se paró de su silla, acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo, esto tomó al muchacho desprevenido... otra vez.

"¡Gracias! Me portaré bien, ya verás... aunque si me comporto mucho te vas a aburrir" Terminó diciendo ella, Rune se levantó y se la cargó al hombro, Shery pegó un gritito de sorpresa, no era justo que él pudiera llevarla como si no pesara nada.

"Mejor que te saques esas ideas de andar mojándome o tirándome cosas en la cabeza o no te escaparás sin castigo" Le advirtió él, aunque no lo decía en serio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lilika regresó a su habitación, allí encontró a Queen, ordenando sus vestidos, quizás podría enviar a Queen por Shery. Sí, eso sería lo más conveniente.

"Queen... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" Dijo Lili, Queen se dio vuelta y le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto mi lady ¿qué se le ofrece?" Lili jugueteaba nerviosa con el volado de su vestido, esto no le iba a gustar nada a Hades.

"Quisiera que le llevaras un mensaje a mi hermana, está en el castillo de Rune si no me informaron mal. Es que Hades la está buscando y me temo que no va a hallarla y eso no será bonito" Dijo Lili, Queen se quedó sorprendida, con razón no encontraba a la Srta. Sheryl por ningún lado.

"Esta bien, creo que no habrá problemas, ¿qué es lo que quiere que le diga?" Dijo Queen, Lili sacó una carta de un bolsillo y se la entregó a la chica.

"Entrégale esto lo más rápido que puedas, es importante" Le advirtió, Queen frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien aquí. Asintió de todas formas y se retiró. Lili suspiró, nerviosa, esperaba que esto ayudara a Shery cuando menos. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella, ya que Lili había venido a sacarla de allí, y eso planeaba hacer.

Queen se calzó su armadura y fue en busca de su caballo, que no era el más veloz, pero serviría para el propósito. No esperaba encontrarse con Aiakos en el establo también, por lo visto ambos tenían la idea de salir.

"Hola, Queen ¿adónde vas?" Le preguntó él, Queen tragó saliva, se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Aiakos.

"B-bueno, es que t-engo que entregar un recado a R-rune" Dijo ella, maldiciéndose mentalmente por tartamudear, Aiakos arqueó una ceja, Queen estaba algo nerviosa.

"¿Te sientes bien, Queen? ¿Quieres que lo lleve yo?" Se ofreció solícito, la pobre chica casi se desmaya cuando él le habló en ese tono tan dulce, pero no, no debía demostrarle que la podía afectar tanto.

"¡No! Perdón, quiero decir, no, gracias. Y-yo puedo ir sola, e-estoy bien" Y con una débil sonrisa sacó a su caballo del box, dirigiéndose a donde se guardaban las monturas y arreos. Pero para su desgracia, Aiakos no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que decidió que la acompañaría de todas formas.

Queen ensilló y ajustó la montura, cuando su caballo estuvo listo, salió a todo galope por las puertas principales del castillo. Lili la vio alejarse, suspirando aliviada, pero su tranquilidad no le duró nada, ya que vio como otro espectro salía como rayo tras Queen.

"¡Rayos! Espero que no la detenga ni le exija ver la carta o me van a matar" Dijo para sí misma Lili, además, castigarían a Queen también. No podía hacer nada más que rezar porque todo saliera bien.

Queen estaba tan preocupada por entregar el mensaje que no vio cuando Aiakos se le puso a la par.

"¡Queen! ¡¿Tan urgente es el mensaje! ¡Aminora la marcha o te vas a lastimar!" Exclamó Aiakos, no era que quisiera gritarle, pero con el aturdidor sonido de los cascos no se escuchaba nada. Queen le miró horrorizada, no se creía que Aiakos las estuviera siguiendo, maldita su suerte hoy.

"¡Estoy bien, sé como montar! ¡Regresa por favor!" Esta vez fue Queen quien le gritó, Aiakos aceleró el galope de su montura para tratar de interponerse delante del de Queen, pero ella le esquivó y se dirigió derecho hacia el Bosque Negro, allí lo podría perder con más facilidad. Aiakos la siguió.

"¡Detente, Queen! ¡Es una orden!" Volvió a exclamar Aiakos, pero la chica nada, la pobre sabía que Aiakos le retorcería el cuello por desobedecerle. Pero logró dar un giro inesperado y perder así del todo a Aiakos, él se detuvo y trató de escuchar al caballo de Queen. Pero ella se había detenido y escondido, por lo que el Espectro nada oyó. Frustrado, Aiakos decidió regresar, pobre de Queen cuando volviera. La chica lo escuchó irse y espero un rato más para cerciorarse que él no estuviera usando la misma treta que ella. Cuando sintió que era seguro, siguió al paso entre los espinosos arbustos hasta que retomó el camino otra vez.

"Aiakos-sama me va a desollar" Sollozaba Queen, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, detestaba desobedecerle, es más, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que le conocía, y eso era mucho tiempo. Pero le tenía afecto a Lilika y Sheryl, y si ese mensaje significaba tanto, pues ella lo entregaría contra viento y marea. Aunque con eso fuera a cavarse su propia tumba.

Queen llegó al castillo de Rune, estaba abatida, Markino la recibió, pero viendo el aura negra de Queen, prefirió preguntar lo menos posible.

"Tengo un mensaje para Sheryl-sama" Dijo Queen, en un tono lúgubre, Markino enseguida la fue a buscar. La pobre y abatida muchacha se bajó de su caballo... más bien se dejó prácticamente caer de este. Sheryl apareció enseguida, seguida por Rune, que miró a su compañera extrañado.

"¿Qué pasa, Queen?" Preguntó Shery, mirando el penoso aspecto de su doncella, la chica sacó una carta y la entregó a Shery. Rune se le acercó y le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos a Queen, nada, estaba como zombi, le sacudió un poco el hombro, pero Queen seguía parada como si nada.

"¿Queen, que te pasó? Parece como si alguien hubiera muerto" Estúpido como pudiera sonar, Queen sentía que la que ya estaba muerta era ella.

"Uh, yo lo estoy" Dijo de forma pesimista y montó de nuevo. Shery ni la sintió alejarse, tan concentrada estaba en la lectura, no podía creer lo que Lilika le estaba pidiendo. Rune, viendo la cara de Shery al terminar de leer, pensó que las mujeres se estaban volviendo más locas de lo normal.

"¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa a ti?" Dijo él, acercándose, Shery le miró y volvió a mirar la carta, no sabía si decirle o no a Rune, sabía que si le decía, se enojaría mucho con Lili y con ella por haberlo siquiera considerado; pero si no le decía, él se enojaría por no confiarle un problema. De cualquier modo se enfadaría, pero al menos era preferible que se molestara con ella y no fuera a matar a Lilika.

"Nada, sólo que Lili estaba preocupada por mí, sabe que estoy aquí, y Hades me anda buscando, aunque ella dijo que me cubriría por esta vez" Mintió descaradamente, por suerte, Rune pareció tragarse eso, ya que era muy coherente, Shery sabía que no era tan buena como su hermana inventando excusas, pero parecía que hoy las musas la habían inspirado.

"Bueno, entonces nos regresamos y ya, no quiero que Lilika-san tenga problemas por nuestra culpa" Dijo muy tranquilo Rune, a Sheryl casi le da un ataque cuando le oyó decir eso, si él la regresaba, adiós a la posibilidad de salirse con la suya, debía mantener a Rune distraído y sacarle la idea de llevarla aún al castillo de Hades. ¿Qué es lo que Lili haría en un momento así?... No, eso era mucho... eso tampoco, se moriría de vergüenza si lo intentaba... no tenía muchas opciones. Así que no tuvo más remedio que apelar a un famoso recurso de Lilika, tomó aire y rezó a cualquier dios que quisiera escucharla. Shery le siguió adentro del castillo otra vez, no se creía lo que iba a hacer, se odiaba por eso, pero era su última chance de regresar con sus pobres padres.

Rune iba cruzando el jardín con Shery por detrás, la verdad que la idea de llevarla de regreso no le entusiasmaba mucho, le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado su compañía. Pero el deber era primero, lo que no se esperó fue que, cuando iba a sacar a ambos caballos, Shery le tomara del brazo y le obligara a darse vuelta a enfrentarla.

Shery se maldecía mil veces, pero era necesario ganarse a Rune del todo, no sabía como iba a salir esto, pero al menos no moriría sin intentarlo. Rune era demasiado alto para ella, así que cuando se acercaron a un fardo de alfalfa, ella le tomó el brazo y le hizo que la mirara, dando un pequeño salto, se paró en el fardo, echándole los brazos al cuello y parándose de puntillas, le besó.

Rune estaba más que sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado eso de Shery, no era que no le gustara... en verdad le gustaba demasiado. Rune enseguida pasó los brazos por la diminuta cintura de Shery, luego de superar la sorpresa, claro. Shery no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, jamás había besado a un hombre, no tenía la experiencia de su hermana en esa área, pero al sentir que él la abrazaba también, se dejó llevar.

Rune se separó de ella un segundo, aunque sus rostros permanecieron muy juntos, él la miraba sorprendido y ella confundida, no sabía que fuera tan agradable eso de besarse. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, no sabiendo que decir, en el caso de Shery, aún estaba ordenando sus pensamientos, ya se había olvidado para que había hecho todo eso. Pero por suerte recordó la carta de Lili y eso la ayudó a reafirmarse en la tierra otra vez. Shery suavemente le fue quitando los brazos del cuello a Rune, dejando descansar sus manos en los hombros de él, así separándose un poco más de ese hombre podría hablar de nuevo.

"Um, lo siento, un impulso" Dijo ella, bajando la mirada, diablos, lo de chica recatada le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había imaginado. Rune sonrió, y luego la bajó del fardo con mínimo esfuerzo.

"Bueno, puedes tener esos impulsos cuando quieras" Le susurró él en su oído, Shery sintió como si las piernas se le hubieran convertido en gelatina, eso no estaba nada bien. Por suerte, Rune la estaba abrazando, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue recostarse en contra de su pecho. Se sentía muy bien así como estaba, y por segunda vez estuvo a punto de olvidar cual era su objetivo.

"Rune, no me lleves con Hades, por favor" Le suplicó ella con su rostro oculto en el pecho de Rune. El pobre muchacho no sabía que hacer, por supuesto que no quería llevarla, menos ahora. Pero su mente le decía una cosa y su corazón otra, y hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de escuchar a su corazón. Pero esta vez era diferente, la convicción de hacer lo 'correcto' disminuía cada segundo que tenía a Shery abrazada.

"Uh, como me odio" Dijo para sí mismo Rune, pero Shery le escuchó, sonrió, había ganado esta vez. Rune no dijo nada más y cargó a Shery en brazos, ella no se esperaba eso, y dio un grito de sorpresa la verse llevada fuera del establo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche Lili estaba muy nerviosa, Queen le había informado que la carta había sido entregada, aunque Queen parecía muy abatida, Lili no se animó a preguntar porque. La cosa ahora era decirle a Hades que su hermana no estaba, sabía que él no estaba interesado en Shery, sino en ella, pero eso no significaba que todavía Shery no fuera su 'esposa' legalmente hablando. Se vistió sola esta vez, ya que Queen no había aparecido y se le estaba haciendo difícil. Llegó un momento en que no pudo abotonar más su vestido. Necesitaba que alguien la ayudara y pronto.

Hades, viendo que Lili se tardaba, fue a ver que era lo que pasaba, tocó la puerta y una Lilika a medio vestir lo recibió.

"¡Hades! Perdón, no he podido terminar de vestirme, Queen no aparece por ningún lado, creo que no se sentía bien" Se excusó ella, Hades suspiró, pobre Lili, ya veía el porque de su tardanza, menos mal que sus ropas nunca le daban ese trabajo.

"Déjame que te ayude... bueno, si quieres" Se ofreció él, Lili le sonrió deslumbrante, sus ruegos de ayuda habían sido escuchados, pero quizás podría jugarle alguna broma antes.

"Te agradezco, pero será mejor que vaya a buscar a alguna otra chica... o quizás ese apuesto muchacho que vi hoy... um, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Hypnos, me pueda ayudar" Le dijo ella a propósito, Hades frunció el ceño, tendría que hablar un par de palabras con Hypnos más tarde.

"Si, claro, ni loco te dejo salir a medio vestir a ningún lado. O aceptas MI ayuda o.." Hades se quedó pensando en algo que pudiera hacerle, pero nada decente se le venía en mente. Lili le sonrió con picardía, ya vería con quien estaba jugando.

"Oh, bien, como no pienso dejar que me ayudes, iré al salón con enaguas y nada más, ¿no crees que se me ven bonitas?" Le dijo y dio una vuelta para que él la mirara, Hades maldijo por lo bajo, que diabla podía ser cuando quería, se lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Él decidió que no correría riesgos y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose en esta, Lili se había parado en el centro y lo miraba provocativamente, ella nunca obedecía a ningún hombre, sino más bien a la inversa... y Hades no sería la excepción.

No bajaron a comer esa noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Queen caminaba arrastrando los pies hacia el establo otra vez, había dejado a su pobre caballo ensillado, no quería pensar en lo que Aiakos-sama iba a decirle... o peor, de la manera en que iba a castigarla por desobedecerle hoy.

Uno de los muchachos del establo la vio venir y se le acercó llevando a su caballo por las riendas, la chica ni lo miró, sino que tomó las bridas y se encaminó hacia el box de su montura. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y desapareció, ya era hora de cenar.

Queen le había quitado la montura y diversas mantas a su caballo, que ahora estaba disfrutando de su fardo de alfalfa, mientras ella le cepillaba con aire ausente. En un momento, en animal dejó de masticar, parando las orejas y mirando en una dirección específica, cosa que había que tomar en cuenta enseguida, más si alguien conocía los hábitos equinos como la mayoría de los Espectros.

"Así que ya regresaste" Dijo una voz muy conocida y temida en ese momento por Queen. La chica dio un respingo y tragó saliva, no quería ver los ojos de Aiakos, de seguro que la cortaría en pedacitos pequeños, la saltearía con aceite de oliva y se la cenaría esa noche.

"Queen... me desobedeciste hoy, ¿qué se supone que era más importante que detenerte cuando yo te lo pedí?" Dijo él, pero nada, Queen estaba helada en su lugar, no se movía un ápice. Aiakos resopló, ¿acaso se lo estaba haciendo a propósito o qué? Apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica, y sintió que ella temblaba bajo su contacto ¿tanto le temía? ¿Acaso no sabía que él sería incapaz de lastimarla?

Queen se dio vuelta lentamente, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, no se atrevía a levantarla, Aiakos le tomó la barbilla con sus largos y bien torneados dedos, le chica se negaba a mirarle de frente.

"No planeo comerte ¿sabes?" Le dijo con una voz suave, no le estaba gustando nada que Queen le temiera.

"¿N-no estás molesto c-conmigo?" Trató de articular ella, aunque con poco éxito, Aiakos le sonrió; Queen siempre sería Queen, la niña tímida que le miraba con adoración siempre que estaba cerca.

"Ya no. No niego que me molestó que te me hubieras escapado en el bosque, pero debo reconocer que te volviste muy buena engañando a tus contrincantes. Pero si era tan importante para ti llevar esa carta..." Le dijo, Queen le sonrió deslumbrante, sentía que un gran peso le había sido quitado de su corazón, Aiakos no estaba enojado, no la mataría... no pensaba ignorarla o no volver a hablarle en su vida. Queen estaba feliz.

"Gracias por ser tan tolerante con mis tonterías" Le dijo ella, Aiakos suspiró, no podía hacer nada cuando ella le miraba con esos enormes y dulces ojos del color de las almendras.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, parecía que Aiakos quería decir algo más, pero por alguna razón se había quedado sin palabras.

"Pero que momento tan tierno, creo que vomitaré" Dijo de modo muy cínico y despectivo Radamantys, Aiakos le miró muy fríamente, realmente no lo soportaba. Queen miró para otro lado, tampoco le gustaba Radamantys, pero no se podía dar el lujo de mirarlo con enfado, él de seguro que intentaría castigarla por su insolencia, era tan diferente a su adorado Aiakos.

"No sé que te trae aquí, pero la verdad es que ver tu cara como última cosa en el día me colma el apetito" Le contestó Aiakos con la misma veta cínica en su voz que anteriormente había sido usada por Radamantys. El otro Espectro le sonrió con crueldad, detestaba a Aiakos más que a ningún otro Espectro... bueno, quizás Minos y Rune estuvieran en segundo lugar de "los más detestados"

"Hades-sama desea verte, así que deja de jugar con seres inferiores y ve con él" Con esto, Radamantys se retiró, Aiakos casi le ataca, como se atrevía a menospreciar a Queen de esa forma, pero la chica le sostuvo de un brazo. Eso logró tranquilizarlo lo suficiente.

"No le hagas caso, estoy acostumbrada a sus desaires" Le dijo ella con una voz tranquila, no quería que él se metiera en líos por su culpa. Aiakos suspiró y asintió. Luego de esperar a que Queen terminara con su caballo, la acompañó hacia su recámara, no fuera a ser cosa que se cruzara con Radamantys en el camino.


	7. Chapter 7

**Abby Lockhart1**

Contesta Shaka

Bueno, al fin me dejan hablar. Del otro lado del charco... interesante expresión.

MM: Es lo primero que tenías que remarcar ¿no? Arrgh. Estoy seguro que te encantó mi país ¿verdad? ¡Verdad!

Shaka: Podrías salir de escena, yo soy quien está contestando - En fin. Si, sí, pobres criaturas infernales, las mujeres son la perdición de la humanidad - (mira sonriendo a Goddess que está por mandarle un 'celestial' golpe a Shaka con un 'sagrado? Ladrillo) Err, gracias por tu review -

**Elena**

Contesta Camus

No quieras saber -

Aioria: No seas exagerado, si ya se lo debe haber imaginado... no son tan niñitas las que leen estos fics u-u

Camus: No me importa si son 'niñas' o no, Goddess debería dejar de escribir esa clase de escenas implícitas.

Goddess: Oblígame.

Camus: ... Mercy pour toi review u-u

Ave Suiris 

Contesta Rune

(Sonrojándose hasta el cuero cabelludo) A mí NO me convencieron... y menos con esa clase de tretas femeninas. ¡Y yo no cambio rápido de opinión mortal insolente! Sólo que... bueno, Shery no es tan mala... creo.

Goddess: ¡Ja!

Rune: A ti quien te llamó, no te metas cuando me estoy defendiendo de viles acusaciones - 

Goddess: ¿A sí? Bueno, si estás tan cansado de Shery, pues me la llevo y ya -

Rune: Pues quédatela, no me importa. (Goddess agarra y se la lleva)...Bueno, ya, devuélvela, que Lilika la va a estar buscando -

Goddess: No sé, lo pensaré -

Aiakos: ¿Alguien vio a Queen? No la encuentro. ¿Y tú por qué estás con esa cara de pocos amigos, Rune?

Rune: ¡Pues pregúntale a ELLA!

Aiakos: Sigh, bueno, gracias por tu review (se lleva a un muy malhumorado Rune fuera de escena)

**alexXiel1**

Contesta un renuente Kanon

Err... ¿y ahora por qué me gritas, eh? ¿Yo que hice?

Saga: ¡Feh! Vaya uno a saber u-u

Kanon: Cállate, Saga, nadie te pidió opinión - 

Saga: Muy bien... lagartija marina n-n

Kanon: Eso no es justo, sabes Alex-chan, le das malas ideas a mi hermano, con lo esquizo que es (sniff) 

Goddess: Arrgh, yo no sé que le ves a esta lagar- ejem, marina de Poseidon la verdad, pero gracias, hasta ahora me fue bien en los exámenes - Gracias por tu review!

Ady 

Contesta Aldebarán

Hola! Goddess dice que aún no recibió tu mail... bueno, y te va a mandar las imágenes en cuanto pueda, ya que sigue sin Internet. Por cierto, la larva asquerosa, coincido que era horrible, es Myu de Papillon -

Te va a mandar lo que tiene de Aiakos también. Gracias por tu review -

Vibeke 

Contesta Shiryu... empujado por Dohko que está demasiado ocupado para contestar.

Err... je, je. Bueno, por cierto que Hades se está comportando como un tonto... convengamos que es un bastardo sanguinario al que no le importó matarnos a todos y...

Dohko: Yare, yare, hablas mucho, Shiryu, los jóvenes son así u-u

Shiryu: Pero, maestro... usted luce de dieciocho... - Gracias por tu review!

**firts-ayanami**

Contesta Lilika

Por supuesto que es divertido tener un haren propio aquí... pero no le digas a Hades, ya sabemos lo celoso que es -

Shery: ¡Lili! No estamos en ningún haren, y tenemos que largarnos de aquí por si no lo recuerdas - 

Lili: err, si, claro, bueno, gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 07 

Al día siguiente, Lilika despertó entre los brazos de Hades, ella sonrió satisfecha, ahora se podía decir que él era suyo, lo sentía mucho por las Parcas, que iban a estar un poquito enojadas, para no decir furiosas, por el proceder de su dios. Ella se fue quitando poco a poco el brazo que la aprisionaba y, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla para no despertarlo, se dirigió a ponerse algo de ropa, luego empezó a escribir otra carta para Shery, con esto se aseguraría que ella fuera con sus padres, luego Lilika convencería a Hades que la dejara ir de visita, ya que planeaba quedarse allí.

Luego de terminar la carta, que iba con algunas cosas en un bolso; se escabulló fuera de la habitación, debía encontrar a Queen rápido. Para su suerte, la chica estaba en la cocina, Lili le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara y la sacó con sigilo de allí. Queen la miró extrañada, pero cuando vio una carta en su mano, se puso lívida, no otra vez.

"Perdona que te moleste otra vez, pero esta será la última, verás, mi pobre hermana no tiene que ponerse, así que desearía que le llevaras estas cosas y esta carta, sé que alguien te siguió, pero no te preocupes, ahora no hay nadie ya que es muy temprano" Dijo Lili, Queen suspiró, no culpaba a Lilika por preocuparse por su hermana, que por cierto debería estar en este castillo y no en el otro.

"Bueno, yo..." Dudó Queen.

"Por favor Queen, tú eres la única en quien confío aquí. Juro que esta es la última vez que te lo pediré" Suplicó Lili, tendría problemas si Queen no aceptaba. La pobre muchacha asintió a su pesar, no podía negarse si le tenían tanta confianza.

"Está bien, saldré ahora mismo" Lili le sonrió y dándole las cosas le dio un abrazo.

"Gracias, muchas gracias, te debo una" Con esto, Lili desapareció para las habitaciones otra vez. Queen miró para todos lados, esperaba que nadie las hubiera visto. Luego salió por la puerta trasera sin ser especialmente notada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery se desperezó en la enorme cama, había dormido muy bien, estaba contenta, había podido tener el coraje de besar a ese testarudo Espectro y sin desmayarse... bueno, casi sin desmayarse. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el espejo que colgaba de la pared, cuando vio su reflejo casi se muere del susto. La palabra despeinada le quedaba chica, su cabello era un total y completo desastre, ni que hubiera corrido un maratón por medio de arbustos. Suspiró y trató de desenredarse esa maraña con los dedos, pero fue inútil.

"Creo que necesitarás esto" Dijo Rune, que había estado viendo los inútiles esfuerzos de Shery, ella le sonrió deslumbrante y aceptó el peine y cepillo que le estaban ofreciendo.

"¡Gracias! Nunca podría con esta maraña sin ayuda técnica" Dijo ella, cepillándose en cabello para aplacarlo un poco. Rune sonrió, nunca hubiera llamado a un cepillo y un peine 'ayuda técnica' pero era cierto. Él no tenía ese problema, ya que su cabello era total y completamente lacio.

Rune la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Shery se sentía rara al recibir esa clase de afecto tan temprano en la mañana, pero le gustaba mucho que Rune se portara tan dulce y atento con ella; así que ella también le dio un beso en la mejilla, acariciándosela con su mano derecha, que estaba libre. Rune le sonrió a su vez y la dejó tranquila para que terminara de cambiarse y arreglarse.

Queen llegó con relativa rapidez al castillo de Rune, quería regresar para el desayuno, sino Aiakos andaría preguntando por ella y no iba a estar muy feliz sino la hallaba. Markino la recibió, pero no dijo dos palabras que el propio Rune apareció también.

"Buenos días, Queen ¿más cosas para Sheryl?" Dijo Rune, Queen asintió, se extrañó la manera que Rune había llamado a la señorita Sheryl, ya que estaba siendo muy familiar con su nombre, pero prefirió no acotar nada, ya que sentía afecto por Rune.

"Pues sí, Lilika-san las envía" Dijo y le pasó el bolso, Rune lo tomó y le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.

"¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?" Ofreció Rune, Queen le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Prefiero desayunar en el castillo de Hades-sama, verás, Aiakos-sama anda vigilando lo que hago o dejo de hacer, así que no estará feliz sino regreso" Dijo ella, rascándose la nuca, Rune arqueó una ceja, que curioso, no sabía que Aiakos estaba tan pendiente de Queen últimamente, sabía que le tenía mucho afecto, pero de ahí a tenerla vigilada... tendría que hablar con él pronto.

"Como quieras, le daré esto a Sheryl" Dijo, ella asintió y salió a todo galope de regreso. Markino miró a su amo tan extrañado como lo estaba Queen hacía un momento, pero se abstuvo de decir algo, Rune podía ser muy severo con sus castigos.

El Espectro de Balrog suspiró, viendo a Queen desaparecer, presentía que algo que no le gustaba nada iba a suceder. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y se adentró en el palacio otra vez, seguido de cerca por Markino.

"¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba esperando" Le dijo Shery a Rune, que le sonrió al ver que ella había preparado el desayuno.

"Queen te trajo esto, lo envía tu hermana, creo que es algo de ropa" Dijo él, entregándole el bolso, Shery lo tomó y corrió a dejarlo en la habitación, luego lo revisaría, tenía que desayunar primero, se moría de hambre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Queen iba a un galope tranquilo y acompasado, no tenía tanta prisa, además ya estaba a mitad de camino, pero no se esperó que otro caballo, que iba en dirección opuesta se le acercara. Ella aguzó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, esperaba que no fuera a ser Aiakos, aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas de ir a verlo. Pero el Espectro que se le acercó no era el Espectro de Garuda.

"Vaya, vaya ¿de dónde vienes? No tenías permiso de abandonar el castillo" Dijo Radamantys, Queen tragó saliva, esto se iba a poner feo, para colmo, Aiakos no estaba cerca para que pusiera en su lugar a Radamantys.

"Sólo salí a dar un paseo, mi caballo necesitaba ejercicio" Mintió Queen, por nada del mundo le daría a Radamantys alguna excusa para meter en problemas a Sheryl y Lilika. Radamantys le sonrió macabramente, él sabía muy bien que no era así, había visto a Lilika entregarle un bolso a Queen, para luego ir a sus aposentos otra vez. Radamantys se olía que algo no estaba bien aquí, no confiaba en Lilika, era demasiado astuta para su bien, y Sheryl era manejable, por lo que Radamantys prefería que fuera ella Perséfone y no la otra.

"No te creo, será mejor que me digas que fue lo que le llevaste a la señorita Sheryl en 'tu paseo' salvo que quieras que le diga sobre esto a Aiakos, no creo que le vaya a gustar, la última vez se lo veía muy ofuscado" Bingo. Queen tenía una mirada culpable en los ojos, Radamantys sabía donde golpear, conocía los sentimientos de Queen, y planeaba usarlos en su contra.

"Le llevé algo de ropa, ya que no tiene más que la puesta" Dijo Queen, que era una verdad a medias, ya que también en el bolso había una carta. Radamantys sopesó lo que ella le estaba diciendo, no parecía mentir, pero algo no le cerraba.

"No sé, a mí me parece que ustedes tres están confabulando algo raro ¿no estarás por convertirte en traidora, verdad? Sabes que ellas dos están en contra de su voluntad aquí, y tú muy bien podrías estar ayudando en algún plan de escape" Queen se quedó helada, no pensaba que Lilika-san fuera a hacer eso, si las cartas parecían inofensivas además que eran la única forma de comunicación entre ellas. Pero Radamantys bien podría alegar que eso era lo que estaba pasando e involucrarla, sabía que con eso molestaría a Aiakos y porque no, a Minos también, ya que de los tres Kyotos él era el de menor rango, siendo Aiakos el jefe.

"No, no están planeando una traición, además no creo que Lilika-san desee lastimar a Hades-sama, tampoco creo que Sheryl-san desee molestar a Rune" Contestó muy convencida Queen, Radamantys maldijo mentalmente, Queen estaba muy segura de lo que afirmaba. Pues tendría que hacer algo más entonces...

"Lo siento, Queen, pero tú ya no vas a regresar..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rune había invitado a pasear a caballo a Shery, que como ya sabemos, no les temía tanto ahora, es más le gustaba consentir a Daredevil. Ella iba montada delante de él, dándole de vez en cuando unas palmaditas al cuello del caballo. Rune la abrazaba por la cintura, de vez en cuando ella le miraba y le sonreía, preguntando por todo lo que veía, el bosque que estaba cercano al castillo de Rune no era tan terriblemente peligroso como el Bosque Negro, no había criaturas peligrosas o zombis allí, Rune se había encargado de que regresaran al otro bosque mucho tiempo atrás.

"¿Estás contenta?" Le preguntó Rune como si nada, Shery le miró pensativa, pues sopesando las cosas, era la primera vez que disfrutaba la compañía de otro hombre que no fuera su padre, ya que los chicos no se fijaban en ella, sino en Lili. Además, Rune era todo lo que ella podría querer en una pareja, nada de chicos tontos que no pensaban en nada más que divertirse... bueno, directamente no pensaban.

"Sí, si lo estoy" Le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Rune le sonrió y detuvo a su caballo, soltó las riendas para tomar la barbilla de Shery y atrapar sus labios en un beso un poco más satisfactorio, a lo que ella respondió volteando su cuerpo más contra el de él y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Espectro. Daredevil giró su enorme cabeza para ver porque rayos se habían detenido, relinchó a modo de protesta, pero nada, su amo estaba muy entretenido con su mujer para darle alguna orden. Así que decidió acercarse al árbol que tenía más cerca y mordisquear con pereza las hojas que lograba alcanzar.

Las Parcas, siempre atentas a todo lo que pasaba, aunque no lo pareciera, se miraron entre ellas, la más anciana, Atropo, miraba con severidad a Rune, sabía muy bien que el destino no iba a ser tan benevolente con él. Láquesis sonrió, esto se iba a poner interesante, la niña Cloto no dijo nada, su experiencia no iba más allá de la sabiduría de la infancia.

"El destino empezó a correr" Dijo Cloto, sin dejar de hilar, las otras dos asintieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al regresar de su cabalgata, Shery fue directo a la habitación, realmente quería cambiarse de ropa, así que tomó el bolso, agradeciendo mentalmente a su hermana. Cuando lo abrió, encontró una muda de ropa, más su uniforme del colegio, más una capa larga y con capucha del negro más oscuro que Shery había visto en su vida, se extrañó de ver esas cosas, pero también estaba la carta, que Shery se apresuró a abrir.

"Shery, sé que te parecerá descabellado o extraño de mi parte, pero deseo quedarme aquí con Hades, creo que de verdad me enamoré de él, anoche logré sonsacarle como salir de aquí... no preguntes como. Debes burlar a tu guardián primero, por lo que te aconsejo que lo hagas mientras él duerme. Ponte tu ropa normal y la capa negra, también hay una bolsa con monedas de oro, las necesitaras para que Caronte te lleve al otro lado del Estigia, ya que nadar por el río está fuera de discusión. Tienes que tomar un caballo, ya sé que los detestas, pero no podrás llegar de otra forma, cruza el bosque que tienes por detrás del castillo de Rune, no hay nada allí según lo que me dijo Hades, así que no te asustes. Luego ve hacia el este por un camino de losas negras que se te aparecerán, allí estará una cueva que deberás cruzar, el can Cerberus la custodia, pero si le arrojas el contenido del frasco que también te envío, se dormirá. El Estigia está del otro lado. Debes regresar con nuestros padres y tratar de que te crean, no quiero que se preocupen por mí, diles que estoy bien y feliz aquí. Tú eres la única que regresará por ahora, yo lo haré cuando convenza a Hades de que me deje ir de visita, así que esto no es un Adiós, sino más bien un Hasta Pronto. Tu hermana que te ama. Lilika"

Shery estaba pálida, sabía que Lili estaba loca, pero no tanto, su hermana había prometido sacarla y ahora le estaba dando esa chance. Pero por alguna razón, eso la hacía sentir miserable. El porqué estaba leyendo su enorme libro para juzgar a las almas que llegaban allí. Que irónico, ella que se asustaba de todo se había acostumbrado a ver a fantasmas, monstruos, caballos y sujetos con armaduras muy extrañas. Shery cerró la carta, luego la memorizó bien y la quemó, como había hecho con la otra, no quería que Rune la encontrara. Pero mientras la veía arder en el hogar que tenía la habitación, lágrimas de desconsuelo rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas, ella entendía a Lilika, ya que ella si pudiera se quedaría con Rune por siempre jamás, pero amaba mucho a sus padres y deseaba que ellos supieran que estaban bien, no tenía otra alternativa que ir en persona... aunque eso implicara que debiera dejar al hombre que amaba detrás para jamás volver a verlo, ya que él la odiaría cuando supiera que se había escapado. Más bien la odiaría por haberlo engañado. Shery le escribiría una carta para que él no la siguiera, esa era la única manera de protegerlo de alguna forma...

Se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que había al lado del espejo y tomando una hoja de papel y una pluma fuente, empezó a redactar la carta que la alejaría para siempre de Rune, en un momento tuvo que detenerse para secar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin parar, aunque un par se fueron a posar sobre las letras recién escritas, borroneándolas un poco. Al terminar, Shery la guardó para dejarla esa noche en ese mismo escritorio.

Se cambió de ropa y se duchó para que Rune no sospechara, había logrado dejar de llorar, tenía que verse alegre, cosa que parecía ser la tarea más difícil de su vida, cuando se sentía tan miserable. Se sentó en la cama, respirando hondo, pero Rune tenía que entrar justo en el momento en que ella aún luchaba por tranquilizarse. Rune la vio rara, su aura había cambiado de una feliz y tranquila a una triste y miserable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él se le acercó, sentándose a su lado, Shery no podía mirarlo a los ojos, se odiaba más que nunca.

"¿Qué te pasa, Shery? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?" Preguntó Rune, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, ella se echó a llorar otra vez, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente dulce y tierno con ella?

"E-es que echo mucho de menos a mis padres" Dijo sollozando, en parte era verdad, pero eso no constituía el grueso de su angustia. Rune la abrazó, detestaba verla tan triste, y lo peor era que lo único que la haría feliz era lo único que no podía darle.

"Ojalá pudiera hacer algo, pero no puedo" Le dijo, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de Shery, ella lloraba en su hombro con tanta amargura que Rune prefirió guardar silencio. Cuando Shery se calmó, no queriendo separarse de él aún, se acercó más a Rune si era posible, quizás esta fuera la última vez que lo abrazaría.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor, cariño? No me gusta verte tan triste, le pediré a Hades-sama que te deje ir a ver a tus padres, quizás pueda convencerlo, aunque no te prometo nada" Le ofreció Rune, ella asintió, de todas formas, se escaparía esa noche, con o sin el permiso de Hades.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lili veía con gran preocupación la tardanza de Queen, no era normal que se tomara horas enteras en llegar, ya había caído la noche, de seguro que Sheryl pronto podría escapar. Lili caminaba inquieta de un lado al otro, Hades la miraba con curiosidad, parecía que algo la estaba preocupando.

"¿Qué te pasa, Lili? ¿Qué te preocupa?" Le preguntó Hades, Lili se fue a sentar a su regazo, frustrada.

"Es que envié a Queen con algo de ropa para Shery esta mañana... pero ya anocheció y aún no regresa... ¿y sí algo malo le pasó?" Le dijo a Hades, él frunció el ceño, realmente ya debería estar aquí. Levantó a Lilika para poder levantarse él también.

"Iré a hablar con Aiakos, él quizás sepa donde está" Dijo, Lili le sonrió agradecida, dándole un beso en los labios.

"Gracias" Hades le sonrió y se fue en busca de uno de sus jueces. Lo encontró en su morada habitual, no parecía preocupado.

"Aiakos ¿has visto a Queen hoy?" Aiakos se levantó para saludar a su señor, pero se quedó de piedra al oír su pregunta.

"No... ¿qué pasa?" Aiakos fue directo al grano, no le gustaba nada que Queen desapareciera, nunca lo había hecho.

"Lilika la envió con ropa para Sheryl en la mañana... pero aún no regresó" Dijo Hades, Aiakos frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal.

"Iré a buscarla" Dijo y se retiró, Hades envió por Thanatos, quería que él también ayudara a buscarla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery, envuelta en su capa negra, se acercó a los establos, Daredevil la reconoció al instante, ella le palmeó el afelpado hocico y le puso el freno como Rune le había enseñado, gracias a Dios le había prestado atención. Luego le puso una montura liviana, no podría ponerle la que Rune usaba ya que era demasiado pesada para ella. El caballo se quedó quieto, acostumbrado a ser ensillado a cualquier hora.

"Quieto, Daredevil, necesito tu ayuda esta noche" Le susurró, el animal obedeció y ambos salieron a pie del establo. Shery no lo montó hasta haberse adentrado un poco en el bosque, que por mucho que no contuviera criaturas peligrosas, era horriblemente negro y oscuro de todas formas.

Cuando pudo montar en el enorme lomo de Daredevil, después de cuatro intentos fallidos, le encaminó en la dirección que Lili le había indicado, se sentía por demás nerviosa y muy miserable, sabía muy bien que jamás volvería a ver a Rune y ese era el alto precio que pagaba por su libertad y por volver a ver a sus padres. Daredevil le estaba haciendo caso por ahora, pero empezó a resoplar disgustado cuando vio la cueva en donde el Can Cerberus residía, Shery le palmeó el cuello para darle la confianza que ella no tenía, cuando estaba ya entrando, tomó el frasco, algo nerviosamente y lo destapó. El enorme perro estaba durmiendo, Shery suspiró aliviada, quizás podría pasarlo sin ser vista, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, con Daredevil tan quieto y tranquilo como ella, Cerberus abrió sus tres pares de ojos a la vez, gruñendo.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó la chica, soltando al caballo, que corrió hacia el lado en donde se encontraba el río Estigia. Shery no tuvo tanta suerte, se salvó por un pelo de que la cabeza del medio se la tragara. Pero el perro no se conformó con ser burlado, así que la persiguió hasta que ella se escondió detrás de una roca, no muy grande.

"Diablos, ¿y ahora que hago?" Se preguntó, apretando la botella que contenía el sedante, la cosa era hacérselo tragar a esa bestia horrible. Cerberus trataba de llegar a ella, pero la pesada cadena que lo ataba se lo impedía. Shery deseaba tener a Rune a mano para que le diera un buen par de latigazos, así de seguro pasaría tranquila; pero no, estaba sola en esto. Daredevil regresó sobre sus pasos para ver donde estaba la chica, viéndola tan acosada, se acercó al enorme can y le mordió la cola, el pero aulló de dolor y se le enfrentó, Shery aprovechó el descuido y le arrojó la botella, el perro la atajó y se la tragó, que perro no ataja algo que vuela. Al minuto cayó frito en el suelo, de tan dormido parecía ebrio. Shery suspiró y corrió hacia el caballo.

"¡Gracias, Daredevil, te adoro! ¡Mua, mua, mua!" Shery besaba la quijada del caballo, que le resoplaba complacido. Ella le acarició un poco más y volvió a montar. Llegaron rápido a la orilla del río, Shery se bajó y le dio un fuerte abrazo al caballo.

"Nunca te olvidaré, dile a Rune que no me odie ¿sí? Porque yo nunca podré olvidarlo a él tampoco" le susurró al caballo, al final su voz se quebró por el llanto, cuando se calmó, le quitó el freno y le dejó sólo la cabezada puesta, trató de echarlo con una fuerte palmada en el trasero, pero el caballo sólo se alejó un total de tres pasos.

"¡Vete, tonto! ¡Regresa!" Le instó ella, pero Daredevil simplemente la miraba. Shery resopló y le dio la espalda, viendo que Caronte se acercaba, se subió la negra capucha y esperó paciente.

"¿Vas a pasar al otro lado?" Preguntó el barquero, Shery asintió.

"Tengo dinero para pagarte" Le dijo, él asintió y la dejó subir, Shery se sentó, viendo la costa desaparecer poco a poco, a Daredevil que dio un relincho que sonó a reproche, viendo como se alejaba más y más de Rune, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Caronte meneó la cabeza, se encontraba con gente miserable todos los días, pero esta chica le dio lástima, así que cuando llegó, ella intentó pagarle, pero él no aceptó.

"Guárdalas, no las necesito hoy, quizás las puedas usar allá arriba" Le dijo, ella le sonrió muy a su pesar, y siguió el camino final hacia la luz... fuera del Hades.


	8. Chapter 8

**Elena**

Contesta Camus... como de costumbre

Err... (sonrojado) Bueno, si tú lo dices, pero considero preferible no meterme en esos temas... para más detalles pregúntale a Milo - Gracias por considerarme atractivo, me pareces una chica muy agradable también n-n

Goddess: Aquí tienes la entrada (le da entrada a Elena) ¡Alguien más quiere entrada para ver como patean a Radamantys! Pasar por caja -

Camus: (sigh) Realmente necesitas vacaciones... pronto - mercy pour toi review!

Abby Lockhart1 

Contesta Milo

Vaya, al fin me dejan hablar, y eso que soy el santo que representa el signo de la autora (mira a Goddess enfadado) prefiere consentir a ese felino sobrealimentado, no sé que ve en él.

Aioria aka el felino sobrealimentado: Envidioso, yo soy mucho más agradable y guapo que tú, por eso me prefiere -

Milo: ¡Claro que no! Yo soy mucho más guapo e interesante que tú - 

Aioria: ¡No me hagas reir, insecto!

Milo: ¡felino tarado!

Goddess: (sigh) es siempre lo mismo, oh, bien. Yo terminaré de contestar. De seguro que los helados deben ser un espectáculo, como te envidioooooo! Yo quiero ir a conocer Europa también! Gracias por tu review!

**Ave Suiris**

Contesta Rune

¿Enterarme de qué? (Goddess ríe nerviosa y lo empuja fuera, cerrando la puerta)

Aioria: No vas a lograr que ese estúpido Espectro se quede tranquilo por mucho tiempo -

Goddess: Chist! Cállate, no me lo pongas más complicado - (Aioria se encoge de hombros y sigue leyendo uno tomo de Inuyasha de Goddess) Err... ¿desde cuando sabes leer en inglés? (Aioria nada, sigue muy enfrascado leyendo) Oh, bueno, ya le preguntaré después.

Aiakos: ¿Alguien ha visto a Queen?

Goddess: err, no. bueno, gracias por tu review!

**Ady**

Contesta un Rune aún tratando de que Goddess lo deje pasar...

Bueno, gracias, sé que nosotros somos mucho más apuestos que esos buenos para nada de los santos dorados. ¿Verdad, Aiakos?

Aiakos: Ni se menciona... por cierto YO no me PAREZCO a ese idiotico santo de Atena - 

Goddess: Estoy considerando retomar el asunto de las reviews yo sola - Esta guerra de santos y Espectros me está dando dolor de cabeza. Mil gracias por la imagen, me encantó, se la voy a pasar a Core Blooddrinker, ella es fan number one de Hades - Me alegro que te hayan llegado mis imágenes también. Gracias por tu review!

**Nadesiko**

Bueno, yo tengo algunas imàgenes si te interesa, dame tu mail y te las mando cuando pueda n-n

Aioria: O sea, el dìa del juicio final -

Goddess: ¡Tú cállate! - 

**Vibeke**

Goddess: Bueno, otra entrada para ver como patean a Radamantys para ti (le da entrada)

Rune: Yo no estoy solo… tengo a Daredevil u-u

Goddess: No le prestes atención, se hace el duro pero todos sabemos que no le sale n-n gracias por tu review!

**alexXiel1**

Contesta Kanon

Que mala, yo no soy así u-u

Saga: Oh, claro que sí, te describieron perfectamente n-n

Kanon: ¡Que no soy lagartijaaaaaa!

Goddess: Err… Gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 08 

"_Give me a reason to believe _

_That you're gone,_

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong,_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth,_

_It leads me to where you are_

_They took you away from me _

_But now I'm taking you home..."_

Aiakos buscaba casi frenético por Queen, pero nada, hacía tres horas que miraba en todos los lugares en donde ella solía estar, luego buscó en el Bosque Negro, Thanatos buscaba con él, pero tampoco había dado con ninguna pista.

"¿Dónde está?" Se preguntaba Aiakos, con una clara mirada de desesperación, Thanatos no sabía que decirle, ya que él no tenía mucho contacto con Queen que digamos.

"No desesperes, ya aparecerá" Trataba de calmarlo el otro, pero Aiakos movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"No, no puede ser, ella nunca desaparece por tanto tiempo, algo le pasó, estoy seguro" Le contestó, Thanatos trababa de pensar en lugares que aún no hubiesen visitado, pero las opciones se estaban agotando a una velocidad vertiginosa. A lo lejos se empezó a ver a otro jinete que venía a toda carrera, al acercarse, Aiakos lo identificó, era Minos, que venía con otros Espectros por detrás.

"Minos ¿hallaste algo?" Preguntó esperanzado Aiakos, Minos no se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos, Aiakos se estaba preocupando.

"Aiakos... bueno, encontramos su caballo..." Dijo, Aiakos no lo veía, era extraño que no lo hubieran traído con ellos.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo ansioso el Espectro de Garuda, Minos se pasó una mano por su espesa cabellera y acercó su montura a la de su amigo.

"Será mejor que vengas conmigo" Dijo Minos, espoleando a su montura, Aiakos ya estaba al borde del ataque de nervios, Minos no era de andarse con vueltas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rune se levantó sobresaltado cuando Markino le zarandó un hombro, el Espectro miró medio dormido a su sirviente por un momento, pero luego se despabiló del todo, algo debía haber ocurrido para que Markino lo levantara a esas horas de la madrugada.

"¿Qué sucede, Markino?" Preguntó.

"Thanatos-sama está aquí, parece que pasó algo" le informó el pequeño Espectro, Rune frunció el ceño, que Thanatos apareciera a esta hora, debía ser grave. Enseguida envió a Markino para que les avisara que estaría con ellos en un momento, se calzó su armadura y salió, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, no quería perturbar a Shery, lástima que no sabía aún que ella ya no podía ser molestada.

"¿Qué pasa, Thanatos?" Preguntó Rune, ya claramente preocupado. Thanatos se le acercó.

"Queen desapareció, Aiakos está frenético, estuvimos buscándola toda la noche, Minos encontró su caballo, pero por su cara no parecían buenas noticias, se llevó a Aiakos con él" Explicó brevemente Thanatos, Rune no dio muestras de preocupación, aunque de verdad que lo estaba, no era su estilo desesperar.

"¿Ya buscaron en los lugares habituales?" Thanatos asintió por toda respuesta, Rune suspiró, sería mejor que ayudara también, aunque más no fuera en intentar calmar a su amigo Aiakos. Así que se fue para el lado del establo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aiakos parecía un fantasma de tan pálido que estaba, Minos lo había llevado hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el caballo de Queen... totalmente destrozado, ni hacía falta describir el aspecto que presentaba el pobre animal. Aiakos miraba todo a su alrededor, no había signos de Queen, pero ella nunca dejaría que su caballo quedara en ese estado, ALGO le había matado dejándolo así.

"Por todos los dioses..." Fue lo único que pudo articular el pobre Espectro, Minos no sabía que rayos decirle, si Queen no aparecía viva y en una pieza... Hades tendría que encerrar o aniquilar a Aiakos, ya que este no podría superar la pérdida.

"Ya buscamos aquí y nada, mientras su cuerpo no aparezca, aún hay esperanzas" Dijo Minos, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su compañero, Aiakos asintió, acercándose hacia el cadáver del pobre animal, el congelado río que comenzaba allí se veía más horrible que de costumbre. Aiakos miró hacia su larga extensión, algo se veía sobresaliendo de la congelada superficie, ya que ese río se descongelaba en la noche y se congelaba de vuelta en el día. Así que, como el día ya empezaba, el río trataba de volver a su firmeza casi natural. Aiakos caminó con cuidado por el hielo que se comenzaba a formar hasta que llegó a esa cosa... que resultó ser el caso de Queen...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rune miraba asombrado el lugar vacío en el que su caballo debería estar, buscó las riendas con la vista, no encontrándolas en su sitio, también faltaba una de las monturas más pequeñas. Rune no entendía nada, ¿quién podría sacar su caballo sin que el enorme animal se lo comiera en el intento? El muchacho encontró la respuesta en dos personas, una era Markino, pero el Espectro estaba con él, así que no... la otra era Sheryl, Rune no se creía que ella hubiera salido a dar un paseo en la negra noche. Así que apenas terminó de hilvanar sus hipótesis salió como tiro hacia en donde se suponía debía estar ella.

Thanatos le vio pasar corriendo, no entendía nada, sólo esperaba que no hubiera otro problema ya tan de temprano en la mañana. Rune casi derriba la puerta de su habitación, el lugar estaba como ayer... pero con una cosa faltando. Sheryl. El Espectro no se creía que ella no estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente, hasta revisó la cama obviamente vacía. Se acercó al tocador y vio la carta que estaba dirigida a él. La abrió presuroso, ya se temía lo que estaba allí escrito.

"Sé que cuando leas esta carta estaré en casa con mis padres, por lo que te pediré encarecidamente que no me busques, no me gusta destruir tus expectativas conmigo, pero debo ser sincera, nunca quise tener nada contigo, sólo te besé para ganar tu confianza y salir del Hades. Ya que Lilika deseaba quedarse con Hades, yo decidí que ya mis vacaciones habían durado mucho, ya que yo SI tengo una vida en el mundo de los humanos.

No soy Perséfone y nunca lo seré, siento haberte molestado, pero necesitaba decirte la verdad. Sheryl"

Rune miraba asombrado la carta, las palabras tan frías e indiferentes parecían ser muy difíciles de digerir y su cerebro tardó algún tiempo en procesarlas ¿Shery lo había engañado para escaparse? Por supuesto que sí, que podía esperar de una mujer mortal, para colmo se había llevado a Daredevil, que de seguro estaría regresando para esas horas. Rune sintió como su coraza empezaba a cerrarse, era el único mecanismo de defensa que lo protegía de golpes tan duros, dejó la carta con indiferencia, ya no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni enfado, ni tristeza, nada. Se levantó de la silla en donde se había sentado cuando leyó la carta y se fue a ver si su caballo, lo único realmente fiel que tenía, había regresado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Shery logró salir del Hades, vio que el sol estaba asomando, nunca en su vida había sentido esa necesidad imperiosa de verlo salir, de sentir sus cálidos rayos acariciar su rostro. Pero al mismo tiempo, su inmensa tristeza afloró con abundantes lágrimas, caminando hacia su hogar de memoria, ya que su cerebro se negaba a pensar en nada.

Su madre miraba por la ventana, esperando en vano que sus hijitas regresaran, pero cuando vio a Shery casi se desmaya de felicidad, corrió a la puerta, saliendo a la calle, Shery la vio venir y corrió hacia ella también, ambas se encontraron con un fuerte abrazo, ambas llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Su padre se les unió en el abrazo, se le veía demacrado y enfermo, Shery se alegró de haber regresado. Más tarde, después de relatar que le había pasado y en donde estaba Lili, cosa que a sus padres se les hacía difícil digerir, y omitiendo a Rune, pudo Shery darse una ducha y ponerse su pijama. Su madre le preparó algo delicioso de comer, aunque Shery apenas si comía, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aiakos sacó el casco del agua congelada, lo miraba como si fuera la misma Queen la que estaba congelada y muerta, Minos se apresuró a sacarlo de allí antes de que el río lo congelara. Más bien, lo arrastró de allí, Thanatos llegó al lugar, viendo apenado que Aiakos parecía tan muerto como el caballo de Queen, Rune, que venía montado en otro caballo, miró a su medio-muerto amigo y suspiró, no dejaba traslucir nada en su mirada, ya que parecía no sentir ni la pérdida de Queen ni nada, sólo ayudo a montar a Aiakos y todos enfilaron en triste procesión al castillo de Hades.

Lilika miraba ansiosa la ventana, Hades a su lado, ambos tomados fuertemente de la mano, en cuanto vieron regresar a los Espectros, Lili quiso correr a ver que noticias traía, pero Hades la sujeto, él sí había visto muy bien lo que Aiakos traía en las manos y la cara de su Espectro, ni hablar que la de Rune estaba demasiado fría y con un dejo de cinismo que delataba que algo estaba MUY mal.

Lili se contuvo a duras penas, quería preguntar, se moría de angustia por saber, tanto así que no reparó en la fría y desagradable mirada que le envió Rune, al Espectro se le hacía como difícil mirar un rostro tan parecido al de Sheryl sin sentir ganas de estrangularla.

"¿Qué noticias?" Preguntó Hades, a veces detestaba ser el jefe, no le gustaba tener que conservar la cabeza fría en esos temas. Minos se le acercó, ya que parecía ser el más tranquilo de los presentes, ya que Thanatos se había separado en busca de su hermano Hypnos.

"Queen no apareció, hallamos su caballo muerto y su casco en el río congelado del Este" Dijo Minos, Hades se pasó una mano por el cabello, luego se cubrió los ojos con la misma, no quería ver la expresión de Lili.

La chica estaba pálida, sabía lo que eso significaba y sintió que el hecho de que Queen estuviera muerta era su culpa, echó a correr a su habitación antes de romper a llorar, Hades puso las manos en su cintura, mirando hacia el techo en señal de súplica silenciosa, luego con un gesto de cabeza, ordenó a Rune y a Minos que se llevaran a Aiakos a descansar, él no tendría paz ese día con Lili de seguro llorando descorazonadamente. Rune se acercó a su señor y le susurró algo al oído, Hades le miró sorprendido y asintió, eso era lo único que le faltaba, Sheryl se había escapado al fin.

Hades entró a la habitación de Lili, que lloraba con verdadera angustia sobre su cama, él se acercó y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su espalda.

"Es mi culpa" Susurró Lili, que miró con enormes ojos llorosos a Hades.

"Claro que no, mi cielo, no sabemos que fue lo que le pasó a Queen, quizás aún esté con vida, no pierdas las esperanzas" Le dijo él, ella se incorporó y le abrazó, llorando en su hombro, Hades también la abrazó con fuerza, no tenía mucha experiencia en consolar a Perséfone.

"Sheryl también se escapó, espero que esté bien" Dijo él, Lili se calmó un poco y le miró, al menos su hermana era libre.

"Lo sé, yo la ayudé, mis padres deben estar muertos de preocupación, al menos ella podrá decirles que estoy bien" Dijo, secándose las lágrimas con su vestido, Hades le besó la sien y le acarició el húmedo cabello que se le había pegado al rostro.

"Umm, de todas formas, hace un rato les pregunté a las Parcas si tú podrías ser Perséfone en vez de Sheryl" Lili lo miró, dejando de llorar momentáneamente.

"¿Y?" Preguntó ella, ansiosa de saber, Hades le sonrió.

"Me dijeron que tú eras Perséfone desde siempre, y que mis Espectros se habían equivocado de hermana, por lo cual, habría enviado a Shery de regreso cuando ella quisiera" Contestó él, Lili le sonrió con algo de felicidad, al menos sabía que él era 'legalmente' suyo. Así que lo abrazó con más fuerza, Hades le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, él también se había sentido muy feliz de saberlo... si al menos lo hubiera sabido antes...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Radamantys veía con satisfacción la cara de Aiakos, le encantaba verlo sufrir y echo pedazos, no servía de Juez si alguien tan insignificante como Queen podía manejarlo de esa forma, pero ella ya no molestaría por ahora. La cosa era arruinar a Rune ahora, su segundo más detestado, otro idiota que se dejaba llevar de las narices por una mujer, igual que Hades, que estúpidos eran todos. Pronto el mismo sería el único que valiera la pena para gobernar el infierno.

Rune, luego de informar a Hades acerca del escape de Sheryl, regresó hacia el caballo que le habían prestado, quería regresar a su castillo para poner sus pensamientos en orden, debía encontrar a Queen, ella era su amiga después de todo, además, su caballo debía de estar esperando a que le atendiera. En cuanto llegó, le dio el otro caballo a Markino y le preguntó si su caballo había regresado, el Espectro negó con la cabeza, Rune frunció el ceño, más le valía a esa mujer no haberle hecho daño a su caballo o la iría a buscar el mismo para estrangularla... ganas no le faltaban.

El Espectro de Balron empezó a caminar en la única dirección en la que ella podría haber escapado, llegó después de un largo rato de caminar a la cueva del Can Cerberus, encontrando al enorme perro panza arriba durmiendo la mona, ni que se hubiera bebido un tonel de whisky. Rune lo miró indiferente y siguió camino. Encontró a su caballo mirando hacia la costa opuesta, estaba muy interesado en algo.

"Daredevil ¿por qué no regresaste?" Le dijo Rune, acercándose, el caballo resopló, reconociendo a su amo. Rune le palmeó con afecto el cuello y tomó las riendas. Pero el caballo no se movió, Rune le miró extrañado, tirando con más fuerza, pero Daredevil se negaba a moverse.

"¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¡Muévete! ¡Ella no regresará, no le importamos!" Exclamó Rune, primera señal de emoción desde que había leído la fatídica carta, Daredevil no se movía, es más, cuando Rune soltó las riendas y le obligó a aceptar el freno otra vez, el caballo reculó enfadado, su amo no entendía nada. Rune ya se estaba enojando, así que de un salto se montó en el animal y trató de sacarlo de allí, lo que fue una lucha terrible, ya que el caballo quería ir hacia donde Sheryl había desaparecido. Ya sabemos quien ganó. Daredevil.

Rune se sopló el flequillo, frustrado, enfadado, dolido de que hasta su fiel caballo prefiriera a esa traidora. Se bajó de su montura y comenzó a alejarse, ya vendría cuando tuviera hambre. Daredevil lo vio alejarse y le tiró de la capa con los dientes, logrando detenerlo, Rune giró su cabeza para mirarlo enojado, pero había una súplica silenciosa en los ojos de su caballo. El Espectro suspiró, se le acercó y le acarició la frente.

"Perdóname, pero no puedo ir a buscarla, ella no quiere saber nada de mí, me lo hizo entender muy claramente..." Dijo con un hilo de voz, realmente se sentía morir de sólo acordarse, Sheryl no sabía lo mucho que había logrado hacer en el poco tiempo que había pasado con Rune, no sabía la magnitud del daño que le hacía, aunque ella misma estuviera muriendo de la misma manera, muriendo por sus propias palabras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery estaba mirando las cosas de su habitación como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, tocaba sus adorados libros pasando un dedo por ellos, hasta que reparó en uno en especial que estaba en su mesa de luz, Shery se acercó a este, tomándolo en sus manos, era el libro sobre el Inframundo. Por un momento lo miró con odio, sino hubiese sido porque la había atrapado tanto en la lectura, jamás la habrían raptado, nunca habría tenido que conocer a Rune...

"Shery, ¿estás bien? Te noto rara" Preguntó su madre, Shery dejó de mirar con furia el libro y lo dejó con descuido en el mismo lugar. Trató de sonreírle a su madre, pero fue un intento miserable.

"Nada, ma, estoy bien" Dijo la chica tratando de sonar convincente, pero su madre negó con la cabeza, conocía demasiado a su hija, sabía que algo la perturbaba, había venido muy cambiada del Inframundo como ella decía.

"No te creo, estás muy triste ¿extrañas a Lili?" Dijo la mujer, tratando de dar con el problema, Shery se encogió de hombros, Lili estaba muy feliz en donde estaba. La chica se sentó en la cama, su mamá se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros, Shery se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, pero no pudo simular que 'todo estaba bien' y empezó a sollozar con el rostro escondido en sus manos. Su madre la abrazó con más fuerza, algo muy malo debía de haberle pasado para que su hija estuviera así. Shery abrazó a su madre y siguió llorando en su hombro. Ambas estuvieron así hasta que Shery paró un segundo para respirar, pero la verdad era que se quería morir.

"Yo nunca hubiera escrito algo así, pero no podía dejar que él me persiguiera, tenía que regresar, tenía que regresar..." Logró articular Shery entre sollozos, pero no podía no pensar en Rune y no llorar como obvia consecuencia. Su madre, que por lo poco que pudo descifrar, se olía que había algo que Shery no le había dicho.

"¿Conociste a alguien allí? ¿No terminaste muy bien con ese alguien?" Dijo su madre con suavidad, Shery negó con la cabeza, tragando con fuerza.

"Rune debe odiarme para estas horas, y me lo merezco por haberme metido con él, nunca debía haberme enamorado de él..." Seguía diciendo Shery, su madre suspiró, al fin entendiendo, por lo visto, sus DOS hijas habían encontrado a alguien especial en ese lugar, la diferencia era que Lili estaba con él y Shery no.

"Sí le importas algo no te odiará, supongo que le dijiste el porque de tu huida ¿verdad?" Shery miró a su madre de forma desconsolada. La mujer se llevó la mano a la frente, parecía que la cosa estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

Shery le contó, después de tomarse un té de tilo, quien era Rune, como lo había conocido y lo mejor; que le había escrito en la maldita carta. Su madre la miraba asombrada, no sabía que pensar, ella que estaba orgullosa de entender y conocer a sus dos hijas, se encontraba con una Lili totalmente entregada a UN hombre y a una Shery llorando desconsoladamente por otro que al final le había robado el corazón

"Ay, hija, no debiste poner algo tan cruel, con decirle la verdad hubría bastado, no creo que él pudiera salir sin permiso del Hades y arrastrarte de regreso... aunque creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesitas. Además, te mereces que él esté furioso contigo" Dijo la madre, Shery se la quedó mirando con asombro ¿hasta su madre se ponía en su contra?

"¡Ma! ¡Se supone que no le tenías que defender a él! Además... tienes razón, daría cualquier cosa porque me viniera a buscar... pero eso no va a suceder" Dijo muy apesadumbrada Shery, su madre sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Ten un poco más de fe en él, estoy segura que de tan enfadado que debe estar, vendrá a buscarte sólo por el hecho de molestarte" Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su madre antes de que dejara a Shery tranquila para que durmiera, Shery miró el libro sobre el Inframundo otra vez y siguiendo un impulso, lo abrazó en contra de su pecho y se arropó mejor con la frazada.

"Rune..." Susurró antes de quedarse dormida, exhausta de llorar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Radamantys no estaba muy feliz de enterarse que Sheryl había escapado, pero sólo con ver el aspecto tan frío de Rune, se dio cuenta que estaba en un estado parecido al de Aiakos, aunque nunca lo demostraría abiertamente. El Espectro de Wyvern sonrió maliciosamente, no sería difícil encontrar a Sheryl y traerla de regreso... claro, sin que Hades o algún otro Espectro se enterara.

Rune fue a ver a Aiakos apenas pudo convencer a Daredevil de regresar, su amigo parecía otra persona, se veía muy desmejorado. Minos cuidaba de él, aunque en vano había intentado hacerle tragar algo de comida. Rune negó con la cabeza, tenía alguna que otra sospecha de lo mucho que Aiakos quería a Queen, aunque no sabía que fuera para tanto.

"Aiakos, déjate de tonterías, si no te recuperas ¿cómo diablos pretendes encontrar a Queen?" Dijo ásperamente Rune, estaba por demás cansado también y su amigo no ayudaba en nada a alivianar esa situación. Aiakos lo miró con ojos opacos, de ser de un brillante carmesí, pasaron a ser casi negros por lo poco que parecían reflejar.

Minos miró a Rune encogiéndose de hombros y cediéndole el lugar junto al pobre Aiakos, Rune se sentó pesadamente dejando su mortífero látigo a un lado. Esta iba a ser una jornada muy larga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery caminaba como si fuera un zombi hacia su escuela, Carolyn corrió a recibirla apenas llegó, con un abrazo que casi la sofoca.

"¡¡Shery! ¡Qué gusto que estés bien!" Exclamó la feliz muchacha, Shery le sonrió como pudo, Caro la miró raro.

"Muy bien, desembucha ¿qué te pasó?" Shery suspiró, su amiga siempre tan perceptiva, decidió que sería bueno escuchar su opinión sobre el tema, así que le contó todo con lujo de detalles a la hora del almuerzo. Con decir que a Caro casi le da un síncope era poco.

"¡¡Qué hiciste qué! ¡Cómo pudiste decirle eso! ¡Es el primer chico que te gusta y para mejor, tú también le gustabas s a él!" Exclamó Caro, Shery se tapó los ojos con una mano, la mitad del curso las miraba con interés.

"SHHHHHHH, ¿qué acaso tiene que enterarse tooooooooooda la clase?" Chistó Shery, Caro la arrastró fuera hacia el patio, Shery sabía que su amiga lo decía porque quería lo mejor para ella... aunque a veces costara creerlo.

"Más te vale que me digas que vas a hacer algo para que te perdone" Shery la miró espantada ¿Ese demonio perdonarla? ¡¿A ella! Eso era tan posible como que las vacas volaran en aeroplanos de papel.

"Rune-me-odia. No hay nada que pueda hacer por mucho que lo deseara" Caro casi golpea a su amiga, nadie podía ser tan pesimista.

"Bueno, entonces piensa en algo... Je, ya sé" Dijo Caro, Shery tragó con fuerza, la mirada maquiavélica de su amiga no estaba ayudando a tranquilizarla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lili miraba preocupada para todos lados, no era bueno que andara sola por ahí, aunque no era una criatura indefensa. Se había escabullido del castillo de su amor para ver con sus propios ojos el lugar en donde se suponía que estaba el caballo de Queen y en donde su casco había sido hallado. Por lo cual, tomó un caballo y se encaminó por medio del enorme bosque.

Cuando llegó, el lugar la espantó, ni hablar del animal, que aún seguía allí medio congelado. Lili se arrebujó en su cálida capa de un verde musgo con ribetes de piel blanca, muy abrigada, ya que el lugar era helado. Se bajó de su caballo y caminó tratando de imaginar lo que pudo haber atacado a la pobre chica, algo no le cerraba en este hecho. Caminó y caminó hasta haber rodeado toda la costa, que era extensa de por sí, una niebla que al principio había sido liviana, se estaba espesando a cada segundo, pero Lili siguió caminando, si Hades la viera, la estrangularía por arriesgarse así. Lili miró hacia arriba a la oscura y densa masa que oficiaba de cielo, ahora gris por la claridad del 'día' en el Inframundo, tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y piso en un lugar que no tenía piso... lo de caer en agujeros se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

"¡KYAAAA!" Gritaba mientras caía, hasta que llegó al fondo, que contenía tierra removida que amortiguó algo la caída, aunque no tanto, ya que cuando se quiso levantar, se dio cuenta que se había esguinzado el tobillo.

"Maldita sea, yo y mi maldita suerte" Protestaba la formalmente reina de los infiernos, tratando de ver como salir ahora de allí. Primero debía tener algo de luz, por lo que buscó en su pechera y encontró algunos fósforos, si, había algo tan común como fósforos en el Infierno. Prendió uno y pudo divisar una antorcha a su lado pegada en la pared, por lo que se apresuró a encenderla. Ese agujero daba a una caverna bastante bien formada aunque algo antigua. Decidió que, como otra salida no tenía, seguiría el túnel para ver hasta donde llegaba, una salida por lo pronto.

Caminó un buen trecho hasta que llegó a un lugar que tenía varias antorchas encendidas, dejó la suya en una de las agarraderas que había libre y se adentró, le dolía muchísimo el tobillo. Más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la armadura de Queen despedazada en el suelo... y a Queen muy mal herida y ensangrentada encadenada a la pared con horribles grilletes negros.

"Por Dios ¡Queen!" Exclamó y corrió como pudo a su lado, la chica yacía inconsciente, por lo que Lili buscó frenética ALGO de agua, no había a la vista, pero una gotera bastante pronunciada bajaba por la pared, Lili rasgó su vestido y lo mojó, luego pasó el pedazo de tela por el rostro de la chica. Queen entreabrió los ojos, estaba muy débil y eso le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

"Li... lika" Logró articular, Lili le acarició el cabello con ternura.

"Shhh, no hables, estás muy débil, te sacaré de aquí, no te preocupes" Queen cerró los ojos, le costaba mantenerse consciente, pero luchaba por la esperanza de salir de allí. Lili miraba con enfado los grilletes, sin llave no lograría nada y Queen no resistiría consciente por mucho tiempo.

"No, no te duermas, ya verás, cuando salgamos de aquí, te pondré en una cama con colchón de plumas y mejor aún, le diré a Aiakos que sea tu esclavo personal hasta que te recuperes... aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que vaya a necesitar ordenárselo, él sólo se encerrará contigo gustoso. No tienes idea de lo que está sufriendo por ti" Hablaba Lili, tratando de mantener a Queen con ella, la chica pareció reaccionar ante el nombre de Aiakos, y trató de sonreír al pensar en tenerlo para ella solamente, era un dulce sueño al cual aferrarse. Lili agarró una piedra del suelo y empezó a machacar el grillete tratando de no lastimar a Queen, la chica no parecía sentir nada ya.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Preguntó Lili, Queen trató de sobreponerse antes de contestar.

"Fue... Radamantys... debes irte, si él te atrapa... te matará... busca... ayuda" Lili dejó de golpear el grillete, no podía creer que hubiera un traidor así entre los tres Kyotos, Hades debía enterarse, pero no se animaba a dejar a Queen allí, podría morir, esa vacilación le costó caro a Lili.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que me están facilitando el trabajo últimamente" Dijo una siniestra voz, Lili miró con horror a Radamantys que parecía haberse materializado de la nada.

"No te saldrás con la tuya" Siseó Lili, no sabía si le temía o sí sentía deseos de matarlo. Radamantys sonrió fríamente.

"Ya lo creo que sí, mi querida reina..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ady**

Contesta Sheryl

Err... va a ser difícil lo del re-encuentro - creo que Rune va a estar MUY molesto (mira a Rune de lejos que está sacándole brillo a su látigo y con cara de pocos amigos) Y por cierto, todos absolutamente queremos darle de golpes a Radamantys n-n. Gracias por tu review!

Elena 

Contesta un ofendido Milo

¿Por qué tanta desconfianza hacia mi persona, eh? (mira con grandes ojos de cachorro abandonado)

Camus: Que buena broma, Milo. Por supuesto que las chicas prudentes van a desconfiar de un santo que va detrás de cualquier cara bonita - Por supuesto que Elena-san es muy prudente... eso creo. (mira a Elena que le parpadea coquetamente con un enorme bol de palomitas)

Milo: Como si tú no fueras igual - 

Camus: Corrección, a mí meramente me PERSIGUEN, yo no las persigo, así que no soy ni remotamente parecido a ti (trata de sacarse los brazos de Elena del cuello... sin mucho éxito)

Milo: T-T Si,claro, pobre víctima.

Daredevil: Nhiiiig! (traducción: Yo no soy testarudo, mi amo es necio) 

**Manquehuito aka Misao CG:**

Contesta Aioria

Burno, como Goddess aún está algo shoqueada por tantas reviews de tu parte (mira a una Goddess petrificada) En fin, así puedo hacer lo que quiera en su casa (gran sonrisa) Por cierto, ¿por qué el cambio de nombre? Misao me gusta más n-n

Rune: (aparece de la nada como de costumbre) ¡Por qué diablos me golpeaste, mujer! (Se masajea la cabeza)

Aioria: ¡Qué rayos haces aquí! ¡vete si no quieres que te convierta en sashimi!

Rune: (lo mira con expresión aburrida) que miedo... échame si puedes. Te las tendrás que ver con Goddess (sonrisa ladina)

Aioria: Estoy temblando. Este es MI territorio y TU no eres bienvenido (Aioria preparandose para atacar. Goddess sale del shock y agarra al león dorado del pelo de la nuca, muy doloroso)

Goddess: Je, ni se te ocurra pelear aquí, no quiero mi casa hecha un desastre - . Y tú, Rune, pórtate bien o te entregaré a Misao para que te torture Mwahahaha! (Rune asiente algo molesto)

Aioria: ¡Ouch! No me voy a quedar contigo si me tratas así, yo que te quiero proteger ¬-¬

Goddess: Bueno, entonces comportate y nada de pelearse con Rune (acaricia la cabeza de Aioria) Mil gracias por tooooooodas tus review -. Rune tendrá su barra de chocolate y Shery también... aunque van a necesitar más que eso para reconciliarse (le da entrada a Misao y de regalo un Radamantys atado y amordazado... con moño rosa como toque de parte de Afrodita. Mu se desliga de todo hecho ilícito, aunque haya sido él el que le tirara por 'accidente' la enorme roca al susodicho espectro en la cabeza. )

Vibeke 

Contesta Radamantys

Por favor, esa no sabe ni cuanto es dos más dos, menos puede controlar su cosmos... y no la voy a dejar si puedo evitarlo Mwahahahaha!

Goddess: No le hagas caso, tantos golpes en la cabeza lo dejaron más loco de lo que está u-u En fin, es cierto que Lili aún no sabe controlar su cosmos, la pobre aún está digiriendo que es una diosa. Gracias por tu review!

**alexXiel1**

Contesta Kanon

Yare, yare, como les gusta la sangre a ustedes, las mujeres (le da entrada que recibió previamente de Goddess)

Goddess: Espero que disfrutes cuando le toque la paliza a Radamantys n-n gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 09 

"Under a lovers sky  
I'll be with you  
With noone around  
If you think that you wont fall  
Well just wait until  
The sun goes down..."

Hades miraba extrañado para todos lados, no encontraba a Lilika por ninguna parte, no sabía porque, pero eso lo estaba asustando, demasiadas mujeres desapareciendo para su gusto. Decidió que tal vez estuviera con Rune y Aiakos, por lo que se dirigió para allí. Más, tampoco estaba allí. Rune miró a su señor extrañado, Hades se veía agitado.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Rune, Hades le miró preocupado, Aiakos nada, seguía en su estado de depresión.

"Lilika desapareció, no está en el castillo, no se llevó su caballo, por lo que debe andar cerca, pero..." Dijo Hades, Rune suspiró, si creía que Sheryl era problemática, Lilika era peor.

"Ya aparecerá" Dijo con tono indiferente, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Hades, ya se estaba hartando de ver a dos de sus Espectros tan desmejorados.

"¿Puedes cortarla con tu actitud de 'me importa un demonio el resto del mundo' Rune? No sé que es lo que te puso así... más bien, SÉ bien cual es el problema, pero si tanto la quieres de regreso, ¡ve y tráela!" Espetó Hades y se marchó, Rune lo miraba asombrado y Aiakos había despertado y miraba a su señor tan extrañado como Rune, luego miraba a Rune, que se estaba muy quieto, demasiado.

"¿Sheryl?" Fue la pregunta que hizo Aiakos, Rune desvió la cara para el lado contrario, Aiakos suspiró, él se sentía tan miserable sin Queen, sabiendo que era muy posible que jamás la volviera a ver, que no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba sufriendo en silencio también, muy al estilo de Rune hacer eso. Aiakos suspiró y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Rune suspiró también y se dejó abrazar por su amigo, ambos compartían su infelicidad por causas parecidas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Así que es aquí" Comentó Caro, mirando el extraño agujero en la tierra en el parque tan bien conocido. Shery no la miraba, no quería mirar el agujero, porque sabía perfectamente a donde conducía.

"Bien, ¿qué esperamos? Ya tenemos todo: Capas negras, los bolsos con cosas útiles, algo de dinero y dejamos una nota a tu madre para que no se preocupe por nosotras" Dijo muy animada Caro, Shery se negaba a seguir su corazón, que le gritaba que fuera a buscar a Rune y tratara de arreglar las cosas, pero por suerte tenía a su amiga, que de un empujón la hizo bajar por el agujero, luego ella misma saltó.

El aterrizaje fue bastante forzoso, como siempre, la pobre Shery sirvió de colchón para su amiga, que no por eso dejó de darse un buen golpe en el trasero. Se levantó, frotando la parte injuriada, Shery llevó las manos a su cintura, en la espalda, estirándose. El golpe de Caro había sido fuerte.

Carolyn miraba el oscuro lugar asombrada, luego vio a muchas almas esperando cruzar, pero para sorpresa de Shery, no se asustó ni por asomo.

"Er, ¿no tienes miedo?" Preguntó Shery, Caro negó con la cabeza, arrastrando del brazo a Shery, que se negaba a caminar.

"Claro que no, ya me imaginaba que encontraría algo como esto, además, viviendo con un hermano de diecinueve que adora a Freddy Kruger, como que esto se me hace poco escalofriante" Contestó la chica, muy campante acercándose a Caronte, que las miró extrañado.

Shery no quería ir, se negaba rotundamente a tratar de hablar con Rune, sabía que el Espectro la mataría en cuanto la viera, o peor, practicaría tiro al blanco con su látigo, y Shery conocía lo que ese látigo podía hacer demasiado bien.

"¡Vamos! Ya deja de resistirte, vas a hablar con él y a explicarle todo" Dijo Caro, sentando a Shery en el bote, Caronte se rascó la cabeza, esa chica le hacía acordar a la otra que casi lo había tirado al río, pero mientras pagaran por pasar, no le importaba. Shery estaba aterrada, temblaba bajo la capa negra, Caro estaba muy entretenida viendo todo el horroroso panorama, por lo que no se percató del miedo de su amiga. Cuando llegaron al otro lado, Caro le pagó a Caronte y empujó con redobladas fuerzas a su amiga. Shery caminó a regañadientes, pero una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en sus ojos al ver al Can Cerbero, ese monstruo NO las dejaría pasar, Shery casi se desmaya de alivio, pero no contaba con que Caro, habiendo pensado en eso, trajera una pelota de basket muy bien inflada. El enorme perro primero le gruñó, pero al ver la pelota, no pudo más que ladrar para que se la lanzaran, después de todo, era un perro. Caro sonrió y la lanzó con un grito de '¡Búscala, chico!' que destruyó todas las esperanzas de Shery en un segundo.

"¿Vamos?" Dijo, Shery gimió y la siguió, estúpido perro.

"¿Y bien? ¿Para dónde ahora?"

"Por allí" Contestó desganadamente Shery, ambas se pusieron a caminar por el oscuro bosque que Shery había llegado a conocer en el último tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lili miraba enfurecida los grilletes que ahora la ataban a ella también, esa maldita rata de Radamantys se las pagaría caro. Pero ahora la cosa era sacar a Queen de allí, Lili se temía que la chica no resistiría mucho más. Era difícil pensar tan furiosa como estaba, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Así que trató de ver a su alrededor, algo tenía que haber para romper sus cadenas. Tan concentrada estaba en liberarse que no vio las pequeñas ramitas de una campanilla que se le iban acercando, sus pequeñas flores púrpura le rozaron la mejilla, Lili la miró extrañada, pero luego le sonrió, comenzó a concentrarse aún más en la forma de abrir los grilletes, la planta pareció responder a la silenciosa orden y se introdujo en la cerradura, después de unos momento, para frustración de Lili, el grillete seguía sin abrirse, debía pensar en otra cosa. Decidió ordenarle que se enredara en su muñeca del lado de adentro y se expandiera hasta quebrar el acero, eso pareció funcionar y después de un rato, los grilletes se quebraron, liberándola. Enseguida corrió hacia Queen y utilizó el mismo procedimiento para liberarla a ella también.

Shery se paró en el límite del bosque, allí estaba el castillo de Rune, tan imponente como lo recordaba, no parecía que sólo hacia dos días que se había ido, se le hacía que habían sido dos siglos. Caro vio que su amiga no la seguía, sino que miraba la fortaleza, la chica resopló y tomó la muñeca de Shery, pero no logró moverla hasta después de gritarle un poco.

"¡SHERYYYYYYY! ¡Muévete maldición!" Exclamó Caro, pero Shery nada, seguía agarrada de la rama del árbol que le hacía de ancla.

"¡NO quiero! ¡Me va a matar!" Replicó Shery en el mismo tono, pero Caro no se iba a dar por vencida después de llegar tan lejos, aunque iba a costarle un poco.

"Si no te mueves y hablas con él, te puedes ir olvidando de mí para siempre" Amenazó Caro, cruzándose de brazos, Shery se paró enfrente de ella y puso los brazos en jarra.

"¿Ahora me extorsionas? ¿Qué sigue, uh? ¿Suicidio? ¡Pues eso es lo que me va a pasar a mí!" Exclamó Shery.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Te vas a suicidar antes de verlo?"

"¡No! ¡Él me va a suicidar a MÍ!" Caro suspiró, nunca había visto a Shery tan acobardada, ese Rune debía ser un sujeto formidable. Después de gritarse, calmarse, volverse a gritar, calmarse otra vez, Caro logró convencer a Shery de al menos tocar la puerta, cosa que Caro tuvo que hacer, claro.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Caro miró aprehensiva al pequeño sujeto, que era bastante feo, miró a Shery, que estaba pálida, luego miró a Markino otra vez.

"Uh, este... ¿es él?" Preguntó en voz baja a Shery, ella frunció el ceño, ¿Caro creía que Markino era Rune? Vaya que había diferencia entre esos dos, pero prefirió gastarle una broma a su amiga.

"Sí" Dijo en voz baja, tratando de contener la risa, primera vez que sentía ganas de reírse desde que se había ido. Caro tragó saliva, sí que era feo, pero quizás lo que Shery veía estaba más allá de su apariencia.

"Er, disculpa que te hayamos tenido esperando, no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Carolyn, soy amiga de Shery, bueno, ella no quiso escribir esa horrible carta y... bueno, quiere arreglar las cosas" Dijo Caro, Markino miraba asombrado a Sheryl, la niña había tenido el valor de regresar, la muy descarada, después de haber abandonado a su señor de esa forma.

"¡Cómo te atreves a regresar, no sabes el daño que has hecho!" Exclamó Markino, Shery se arrebujó más en su capa, Markino tenía razón, ella no debería haber regresado.

"Oye, dale una oportunidad, ella no quiso ser tan dura, tenía una buena razón, su padre estaba muy enfermo, no puedes ser tan descorazonado, perdónala ¿sí? Anda Shery, dile que lo sientes y que lo amas y que quieres estar con él" Dijo Caro, empujando a Shery, que estaba tratando realmente de no partirse al medio de risa, Markino la miraba raro, por lo que Shery le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Esa es... la verdad" Dijo Shery, tratando de sofocar la inminente risa con la mano, Caro la miró extrañada, Shery no pudo más y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, Markino la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, Caro estaba sin palabras, ahora sí que su amiga se había vuelto loca del todo.

"¿Perdón? No creo que a Rune le guste que te le estés riendo en la cara" Dijo Caro, señalando a Markino, el Espectro frunció el ceño, Shery no le había dicho que él NO era su señor.

"¡Yo no soy Rune-sama! ¡Muy graciosa Sheryl, cuando el señor venga...!" No terminó la frase, ya que el mismo amo del castillo se acercó a la puerta, escuchando la risa que le era tan conocida y no pudiendo creerlo, la única forma de que Shery estuviera de regreso sería muerta, y no aparecía en su lista aún.

Caro tragó saliva ante la visión tan impresionante de Rune, vestido con su armadura y con su mortífero látigo a la cadera, Shery que estaba de espaldas aún riéndose, miró a su amiga y aún sonriendo volteó hacia delante... dejó de reír al momento. Caro vio la expresión de Shery, que se esperaba que Rune las matara a ambas.

"Él es Rune ¿verdad? Wow, ¿y tú no lo trajiste contigo a casa? Debes estar completamente desquiciada" Dijo Caro, pero Shery no la miraba, tenía los ojos clavados en Rune, y él la miraba tan fijamente como ella a él. Ninguno dijo nada, Caro miró al guapísimo Espectro, no se creía que Shery se hubiera ganado semejante espécimen, pero que suerte tenía. Rune no dijo nada y regresó sobre sus pasos, dejando a Markino para que las atendiera. Shery suspiró, no se esperaba esa frialdad, pero bueno, él tenía mucha razón en detestarla.

"¿Te vas a quedar parada sin decir nada?" Dijo Caro, cruzándose de brazos, Shery la miró apesadumbrada.

"Para que, no me va a escuchar, ya no es el Rune que yo llegué a conocer, sino el frío y cínico demonio que me recibió la primera vez que me escapé del castillo de Hades" Dijo Shery y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar en dirección del castillo antes mencionado, Caro se quedó muda de asombro, no podía creer que su amiga no luchara por recuperar a ese hermoso hombre, ella pelearía con uñas y dientes por alguien así. Pero suspirando, saludó a Markino con un gesto de mano y la siguió, el Pequeño Espectro suspiró también, en el fondo hubiera deseado que Sheryl se quedara y arreglara las cosas, su amo estaría de mejor talante si la tuviera a su lado de nuevo, pero no esperaba tal milagro, así que cerró las puertas viendo desaparecer a las chicas a lo lejos.

Rune se paseaba nervioso por su habitación, parecía una fiera enjaulada, en sus ojos se traslucía el terrible golpe que había sido volver a ver a Sheryl, ella había regresado, que atrevida, después de lo que le había dicho en esa maldita carta. Pero ¿por qué había regresado? ¿Para torturarlo? ¿Para demostrarle que ella estaba a un paso pero eternamente inaccesible para él? Eso era cruel. No podía creer eso de ella, ¿pero entonces? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, pero esto no iba a quedarse así. Salió de su habitación y se fue directo al establo, Daredevil yacía ensillado por esas cosas que necesitara salir rápido, justo como ahora. Rune lo montó rápidamente y salió a todo galope en dirección del castillo de Hades, hacia Sheryl.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	10. Chapter 10

**kyori283**

Contesta Shaka

Goddess te agradece profundamente tu review, son muy importantes para ella... tanto que si no recibe alguna no cocina y nos morimos de hambre - aunque por supuesto, yo no soy el más interesado (mira a sus colegas dorados que esperan el almuerzo) en fin. El fic de Asgard está terminado en inglés, pero como una chica llamada Nemesis se le ocurrió traducirlo, Goddess va poniendo los caps a medida que le llegan... es decir, cada cinco meses más o menos.

MISAO-CG 

Contesta Mu

Me alegro que ese Espectro bueno para nada te esté pagando lo que te debe n-n ya era hora

Aioria: Hola! Bueno, la verdad que estoy muy bien aquí n-n estoy pensando seriamente en NO regresar al Santuario, Goddess me trata mucho mejor que Atena n-n

Rune: No te atrevas a hacer eso de la pastorcita o voy a defenderme... y creeme que no te va a gustar - ¡Y ya no me golpees!

Shery: ¡Ja! Te lo mereces por cabeza dura - 

Rune: Yo no hablo contigo - 

Goddess: (agarra a Rune y lo encierra en el armario) Je, je. Err, él no hará nada de eso si sabe lo que le conviene - 

Mu: (sigh) bueno, gracias por tu review n-n

Ave Suiris 

Contesta Aioria (Rune sigue encerrado en el armario)

Err, no por favor, nada de suicidios, ya sabes como se molesta Camus... y la verdad no me interesa que empiece a congelar TODO el ambiente por eso - Lo de la confución... bueno, la verdad es que hay que ser chicato para pensar que ese Espectro enano tiene ALGUBN atractivo u-u

Hades: (Se abre paso con cuidado) Err, gracias por el saludo... pero que Lili no se entere o me a a desollar vivo -

Aioria: ¡Oye tú! Vete de aquí! Y sería bueno que tu mujer pusiera eso de desollarte en práctica n-n nos haría un GRAN favor ¿no es cierto muchachos? (gran coro do "SII!" de parte de los dorados) Gracias por tu review!

**firts-ayanami**

Contesta Aldebaran

Como Aioria ya dijo... hay que tener mal gusto para confundirse a markino con Rune... pobre Carolyn, que mala broma u-u pero bueno, esas ideas de Goddess cuando está de humor son refrescantes n-n Gracias por tu review!

Abby Lockhart1 

Contesta Aiakos (medio muerto)

Ah, sí, espero que se arregle todo (voz consumida y Espectro ojeroso se toma un coctel de aspirinas)

Goddess: (sigh) no debí dejar que él conteste, se puede poner taaaaaan pesimista u-u en fin, las cosas supongo que se van a arreglar para bien de todos y para mal de Radamantys n-n gracias por tu review!

Elena 

Contesta Camus

Por supuesto que es tarado, ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta ustedes -

Daredevil: ¡¡¡Nighhhhhh! (traducción: ¡No hables mal de mi amo! Goddess le da más azucar antes que muerda a Camus)

Camus: - oh, bueno, sigo teniendo la misma opinión, no es a ti, caballo al que descuartizaron los idiotas Espectros - Mejor vámonos a nuestros asientos, ya quiero ver como lo patean sus propios colegas para variar (agarra de la mano a Elena)

Vibeke 

Contesta Dohko

Pobre niña, lo que tiene que soportar, esos Espectros son huesos duros de roer... dimelo a mí que los estuve custodiando por 200 años - Gracias Atena - 

**momichilee**

Contesta Afrodita

Oh, gracias por pedir que la conteste yo n-n lo siento pero ese espectro sigue castigado por nuestra adorada autora (sonríe a Goddess que se está probando un nuevo labial, cortesía de Afro) Por cierto que apoyo a la pobre Shery, tiene que reconciliarse, gracias a los dioses tiene una amiga como Carolyn.

Goddess: Err, no es que NO me gusten los Lemons... Pero la verdad es que yo no me animo a escribir uno por ahora, ni tiempo para escribir mis historias tengo, con decir que tengo DOS oneshots a medio terminar, mi amiga Core me quiere comer cruda u-u Gracias por tu review (se va con Afro a seguir probandose maquillajes)

Capítulo 10 

"_Wishing you were somehow here again, _

_wishing you were somehow near. _

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, _

_somehow you would be here. _

_Wishing I could hear your voice again, _

_knowing that I never would. _

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do, _

_all that you dreamed I could!"_

"Shery ¿cuánto más vamos a caminar?" Preguntó Caro, bastante cansada, su idea era regresar al mundo de los humanos, no hacer un tur por el Inframundo, pero Shery ni la miró, tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos, Caro la miró ofuscada, pero notó la mirada perdida de su amiga y decidió no molestarla más, quizás para ella había sido muy duro saber que Rune la había olvidado tan pronto.

Radamantys vigilaba el bosque por segunda vez, sabía que había sentido la presencia de la hermana de Lilika de nuevo, la tonta había regresado, que fácil le ponían las cosas las mujeres últimamente, quería tener a Sheryl en sus manos para extorsionar a Lilika y obligarla a abandonar el Inframundo, por supuesto que luego se desharía de ellas dos personalmente, esa idea lo reconfortaba sobremanera, en una curva del camino sintió las dos presencias acercarse, sonrió fríamente y se escondió tras un negro y retorcido árbol. Ambas chicas no se esperaban encontrarse con algún peligro en el camino, pero la suerte parecía no estar de su lado hoy. Radamantys se posicionó detrás de ambas y con un grácil golpe las noqueó a ambas a la vez, atrapándolas antes de que tocaran el suelo.

"Vaya, vaya, tengo dos aves de un solo tiro, me pregunto quien rayos será esta otra niña" Murmuró para sí el Espectro de Wyvern, pero al final se encogió de hombros y las cargó en su montura, aunque se sobresaltó al escuchar los poderosos cascos de otro caballo que venía en esa dirección, por lo que se apresuró y salió de allí, ocultándose para no ser escuchado. Rune aminoró la marcha un segundo, mirando hacia ambos lados, habría jurado que esas dos habían tomado ese camino; Radamantys juró por lo bajo, de todos los Espectros tenía que ser ese bastardo el que viniera por el camino, de seguro estaría buscando a Sheryl y a su amiga, lástima que no las encontraría.

Rune taconeó a Daredevil y siguió su marcha a un galope suave, algo le decía que las chicas no podrían haber llegado tan lejos en tan corto tiempo, pero quien sabía, así que se alejó para alivio de Radamantys, que enseguida enfiló hacia la cueva en donde mantenía prisioneras a las otras dos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lili por su parte trataba de encontrar una salida de aquella horrible caverna, había logrado liberar a Queen, pero la chica se veía muy mal, estaba inconsciente otra vez, Lili la había dejado con suavidad en el suelo y tanteaba el lugar en búsqueda de alguna puerta, entrada o ALGO remotamente parecido, pero nada. Lili comenzaba a desesperar, Radamantys volvería en cualquier momento y si descubría que estaban libres, pues, no le iba a gustar y Queen iba a pasar de ser un residente del Inframundo a ser un nombre más en la lista de Rune.

Radamantys accionó una palanca escondida entre la maleza y una roca se movió, dejándolo pasar con su caballo y las dos chica, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que sus dos prisioneras no estaban en su sitio, Lili estaba en el suelo con la cabeza de Queen apoyada en su regazo y le miraba con tanto odio que a Radamantys casi lo hace reír.

"Bueno, pero miren quien se soltó, voy a tener que utilizar otros grilletes nuevos para ti, querida reina, a tu hermana también le quedarán muy bien puestos, aunque tendré que ir por un par más, ya que no me esperaba tener otra prisionera de más" Dijo Radamantys, bajando a las dos chicas aún inconscientes, Lili se paralizó de horror, esperaba que Shery estuviera en casa con sus padres, lejos del peligro, pero parecía que sus cálculos habían fallado levemente.

"Por favor, ya me tienes a mí, deja ir a mi hermana y a su amiga, o al menos deja que Queen se marche, morirá si se queda aquí" Dijo Lili, con la voz más calma que pudo lograr, pero Radamantys la miró con indiferencia y luego miró con enfado a Queen, como detestaba a esa mujer, era la única que había logrado convertirse en Espectro por eso Radamantys la odiaba, creía que ninguna mujer se merecía más rango que el de una simple cosa para que los hombres hicieran lo que les placiera con ellas, era peor el hecho que uno de sus pares, Aiakos, le tuviera cariño y respeto, eso era tan degradante.

"¡Keh! Como si me importara la vida de esa inútil mujer, estoy esperando a que muera de una vez por todas" Esa fue la cruda contestación que recibió Lili, la chica frunció el ceño y resopló, ese sujeto sí que era descorazonado e inhumano, ya se las pagaría muy caro... claro, si lograban salir de allí.

Después de esa breve conversación, Radamantys se dedicó a engrillar a las dos muchachas, olvidándose por un momento de Lilika, pero Lili miraba con atención al caballo aún ensillado, enseguida tomó la resolución de intentar escapar, tomó el trozo del vestido que había usado para limpiar el rostro de Queen y una de sus pequeñas flores, dio un salto y corrió a la montura, logrando subirse y salir por la entrada a todo galope. Radamantys juró por lo bajo y salió tras ella, Lili logró atar la prenda a la montura, rogando que se dirigiera al castillo otra vez, sabía que Radamantys la alcanzaría, cosa que sucedió en unos segundos, el Espectro la derribó, dejando que su caballo siguiera su curso, ya tendría tiempo de atraparlo. Lili de debatió en sus brazos, pero Radamantys, harto de sus forcejeos, la noqueó con un leve golpe en la nuca, cosa de no matarla aún, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hades lucia bastante inquieto, Lili no aparecía por ningún lado, Rune tampoco, Aiakos que no servía ni para esponjar una almohada, Radamantys que tampoco se había reportado esa mañana, Minos que seguía buscando a Queen con Thanatos y él al borde de un ataque de nervios ¿tanto era pedir por un gramo de paz? Por lo visto sí.

"Hypnos ¿has visto a mi mujer?" Preguntó Hades, pero el Espectro negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, la he buscado por todas partes, aunque creo que mi lady salió a dar un paseo a caballo, ya que su montura no está en el establo" Le informó, Hades lo miró sorprendido y luego enfadado.

"¡¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes!" Espetó el enfurecido dios.

"Um, ¿por qué no me preguntó?" Hades casi lo estrangula, a veces Hypnos podía ser bastante cínico, con Rune le alcanzaba y le sobraba. Hades ordenó a los gritos que ensillaran su caballo y salió del castillo a todo galope, por desgracia se imaginaba donde había ido su bella esposa.

Rune se encontró con Hades por el camino, se sorprendió de ver a su señor tan agitado.

"¿Sucedió algo?" Preguntó Rune.

"Me temo que Lilika fue a ver el lugar donde desapareció Queen, lo que me preocupa es que todavía no regresó" Explicó brevemente Hades.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que venía siguiendo a Sheryl, la cosa es que se me perdió en el camino y empiezo a creer que algo les pasó a ella y a su amiga" Informó Rune, con el tono más indiferente que podía lograr. Hades se sorprendió de escuchar que Shery había regresado, pero en el fondo se alegró, quizás pudieran arreglar las cosas con Rune de una vez.

"Vamos, acompáñame, quizás estén juntas" Rune asintió y ambos se desviaron hacia el río congelado. Cuando llegaron no las encontraron, pero para su sorpresa lo que hallaron fue a la yegua blanca de Lili tironeando de las riendas que se le habían enredado en una mata espinosa, Hades se bajó de su caballo y liberó al asustado animal.

"Rayos, esto no me gusta, Lilika no está por ninguna parte..." Murmuró Hades, apaciguando a la yegua, Rune miró a lo lejos y divisó otro caballo que venía al trote, no tenía jinete. Rune taconeó a su propia montura y lo alcanzó a medio camino, era el caballo de Radamantys.

Hades esperó a que Rune regresara, enseguida reconoció el caballo y miró frunciendo el ceño a Rune, que se encogió de hombros, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que algo colgaba de la montura, Hades lo tomó y tragó con fuerza la darse cuenta de que era del vestido de Lili... estaba ensangrentado.

Rune apretó con fuerza las riendas, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, mataría a Radamantys en cuanto lo viera, de seguro él tenía algo que ver con tantas mujeres desaparecidas, conociendo el odio que les tenía.

"Hades-sama, será mejor que busquemos refuerzos, Radamantys tiene mucho que explicar" Dijo entre dientes Rune, Hades asintió, apretando el trozo de tela y la flor en su puño, iba a torturar lentamente a Radamantys si se había atrevido a tocar a Lili y a las otras chicas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shery despertó lentamente, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, empezó a enfocar la vista para ver a su hermana atada con grilletes e inconsciente, lo mismo Queen, que se encontraba en un estado penoso, y a su lado tenía a Caro, que la miraba ya despierta.

"Pss, Shery ¿dónde estamos, qué pasó?" Le susurró su amiga, Shery cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía mareada y con nauseas.

"Umm, no lo sé, pero no me gusta, Lili también está aquí y Queen se ve terrible, espero que no muera" le respondió, Shery trató de mover los hombros, ya que los tenía entumecidos, pero su movilidad era muy poca, así que trató de acomodarse lo mejor posible.

"Hay que salir de aquí" Dijo Caro, tratando de moverse a su vez.

"Oh, sí ¿tienes la llave acaso?" Le contestó Shery con sarcasmo, Caro le sacó la lengua como respuesta, pero Shery tenía razón, no era super chica como para destruir los grilletes de acero tan fácilmente.

Radamantys regresó al ver que ya estaban despiertas, Shery agrandó los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no podía creer que él las hubiera secuestrado.

"¡¡Tú!" Exclamó Shery con furia, Radamantys sonrió de forma cruel, le satisfacía mucho ver que todas lo odiaban tanto.

"Oh, sí. Yo" Me hubiera encantado que te perdieras por siempre en el Bosque Negro o te ahogaras en la Ciénaga de la Perdición, pero no, saliste airosa del Hades, aunque tu error fue regresar y hacerme las cosas tan sencillas, creo que debo agradecerte eso al menos"

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya!"

"Oh, claro que me saldré con la mía, me va a encantar ver la cara de Rune cuando te encuentre muerta por ahí, estoy seguro que se a dejar matar muy fácil, lo mismo con Hades, al ver que perdió a su preciosa reina, volverá a sumirse en su eterno sueño sin querer despertar jamás. Aiakos está en un estado tan deplorable que deshacerme de él será sencillo. Quedaría Minos, que si sabe lo que le conviene no intervendrá... Con respecto Thanatos e Hypnos, bueno, supongo que se irán a dormir con Hades y todos me dejarán el camino libre para reinar en este mundo ¿no te parece mi plan perfecto? Si no fuera porque ustedes los debilitaron tanto, no podría haber tenido éxito" Dijo Radamantys, riendo maquiavélicamente, Caro lo miró con horror y Shery con odio.

"¡No te dejaré que lastimes a Rune y a mi hermana, primero te mato, maldito!" Le espetó valientemente Sheryl, Radamantys se rió con más fuerza, de sólo pensar que alguien tan débil e insignificante pudiera matarlo era para morirse de risa. Shery, enfurecida por su risa, forcejeó en vano contra sus ataduras, como deseaba saltarle a cuello para ahorcarlo.

"¡¡¡Ja ja ja! ¡Pero que chistosa eres! Quizás te mate después de asesinar a Rune, así podrás ver como acabo lenta y dolorosamente con él, pero no te preocupes, que tú le seguirás pronto" Le dijo y se alejó aún riéndose, Shery por fin dejó de forcejear y bajó la cabeza, cansada, pero de sólo pensar en que a Rune le pasara algo la hacía temblar, prefería morir antes de verle lastimado, no quería ni pensar en esos ojos violetas cerrados por siempre, lágrimas de desconsuelo rodaron por sus mejillas, Caro se le acercó como pudo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shery, que la miró con enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas. Amabas estaban arrodilladas en el suelo con sus brazos atados hacia atrás, por lo que ambas se quedaron lo más juntas que podían.

"Caro, no quiero que lo maten ni lo lastimen" Dijo con un hilo de voz Shery, Caro asintió.

"No le pasará nada, no te preocupes, él vendrá por ti y le dará de latigazos a ese bastardo hasta que pida piedad. ¿Lo amas mucho, verdad?" Shery asintió y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"Es mi culpa, nunca debí arrastrarte aquí" Murmuró Caro, Shery negó con la cabeza.

"No, no lo es, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, no tienes idea de lo mucho que quería verlo, pero como soy una cobarde, jamás hubiera regresado por iniciativa propia" Le respondió, Caro le sonrió, era casi gracioso que les estuviera pasando todo esto, pero no sería gracioso si morían...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hades convocó a Minos y sus Espectros, Aiakos se alistó al saber que Queen podría estar en manos de Radamantys y con vida, Hypnos y Thanatos también se unieron, Rune trajo a Markino con él, iban a despedazar al traidor con gusto en cuanto diera la cara. La cosa ahora era encontrarlo, cosa que Hades resolvió enseguida, trayendo a Cerberus, que curiosamente venía mascando una pelota anaranjada, la cual traía la cabeza izquierda, Rune y Aiakos pusieron los ojos en blanco, ya se imaginaron como habían distraído al estúpido perro, tendrían que entrenarlo a prueba de chicas astutas.

"Huele esto y rastrea a Lilika" Le ordenó Hades, Las tres cabezas registraron en un segundo el olor de Lilika y de la sangre de Queen y enseguida pegaron las narices al piso, y empezaron a buscar. Siempre una de las cabezas olía el aire también, así tenían más amplitud de rango.

Cerberus los guiaba a veces para una dirección, a veces para la otra, algunas veces retrocedía, otras salía disparado hacia el frente de nuevo, era bastante complicado seguirlo. Hades iba encima del enorme perro, así que para él no había problema, aunque sus Espectros no opinaban lo mismo.

En un momento, Cerberus se detuvo, olió el aire y el suelo, parando los tres pares de orejas y aulló en reconocimiento, lanzándose a una frenética carrera, en la cual casi tira a su amo en el camino, Rune corría a la par del enorme can mientras Aiakos y Minos iban del otro lado, de repente se detuvo frente a una montaña y se sentó, con las tres lenguas afuera, Hades se bajó enseguida antes de terminar indignamente en el suelo. Todos miraban con curiosidad la montaña de piedra grisácea, Aiakos toco la piedra golpeándola con sus nudillos como si estuviera llamando a una puerta, no sonaba hueca, era extraño. Rune y Hades también se acercaron, pero sólo veían una enorme y vieja piedra.

"Oye, Cerberus ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?" Preguntó Hades, el perro ladró con una de sus cabezas, moviéndole la cola, Rune tenía ganas de hacer sopa al estúpido perro por hacerles perder el tiempo, lo mismo Aiakos, pero Hades suspiró y siguió buscando, Cerberus empezó a escarbar la base de la roca con entusiasmo, Thanatos se acercó también y metió las manos entre la maleza, sin encontrar nada aún.

"Déjenme a mí" Dijo Minos y la hizo trizas con su ataque 'Cosmic Marionettion' que dividió la roca en pedazos cortados como si fuera de manteca. Al aplacarse el polvo, vieron una entrada hacia una especie de cueva.

"Bien hecho, Cerberus" Dijo Hades, palmeando una de las cabezas, Rune también le palmeó la cabeza contraria, debía reconocer que no era tan inútil como parecía. Aiakos fue a la cabeza, no fuera a ser cosa que algo amenazara a Hades en el camino, le siguió el mismo dios y luego Rune, Minos y Thanatos, dejando a Hypnos con el resto a esperar su regreso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Radamantys maldijo con fuerza al observar desde otra montaña más alejada como su escondite había sido descubierto, no se imaginaba como se habrían dado cuenta, esperaba que no sospecharan de él, pero no se acercó, no era tan estúpido, aunque confiaba en que se perderían antes de dar con el lugar en donde tenía a las chicas. Decidió que sería bueno separarlos y deshacerse de ellos sin dejar traslucir que había sido él, sí, tenía una chance de matar a Minos, Aiakos y Rune ahí adentro.

"Esto no me gusta" Murmuró Rune, Hades asintió, a él tampoco, pero el lugar parecía un laberinto, era una lástima que Cerberus no pudiera entrar.

"Será mejor que nos dividamos, así sabremos si ellas están aquí" Dijo Hades, y los cinco tomaron caminos diferentes. Radamantys, que sabía exactamente donde estaban, sonrió al oír eso, realmente Hades era un tonto, si hubieran permanecido juntos, habrían sobrevivido. Rune tomó uno de los caminos de la izquierda, Hades el otro, Thanatos el del medio, Minos uno de la derecha y Aiakos el del a lado. Así Radamantys decidió ir por Aiakos primero que estaba más débil que el resto.

"Este lugar apesta" Murmuró Aiakos, no se sentía nada bien y ese reducido lugar no ayudaba en nada, Radamantys dejó que se metiera solo en una de las trampas y cerró una compuerta. Aiakos se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y la oscuridad más negra lo envolvió. Trató de pensar en claro, pero el aire estaba enrarecido y estaba empezando a perder la consciencia.

Radamantys sonrió ante su triunfo, Aiakos no podría salir de allí, moriría al inhalar el aire envenenado del lugar, ahora debía ir por Rune...

Rune, caminaba con dificultad a causa del desnivel que el suelo tenía, iba tanteando las paredes, algo no andaba bien, así que decidió regresar, pero sintió voces, aunque lejanas, así que pegó la oreja a una de las paredes que parecía delgada, decidió destruirla de un puñetazo ya que no tenía lugar para blandir su látigo.

Shery vio que algo golpeaba una de las paredes y casi se muere del alivio al ver a Rune del otro lado.

"¡Rune!" Exclamó ella, Caro suspiró aliviada, por fin había llegado el rescate.

"¡Shery! ¡Estás bien!" Le respondió él, apresurándose a entrar, corrió enseguida hacia las chicas y abrazó a Shery con fuerza.

"Estoy bien, pero Queen no, tenemos que sacarla de aquí" Explicó Shery, Rune asintió y giró para ver a donde estaba Queen, se sorprendió al ver a Lilika también, que aún permanecía inconsciente.

"¿Pueden pararse?" Preguntó él, las chicas se incorporaron con la ayuda del Espectro, el hizo que le dieran la espalda y sacó su látigo, que restalló destruyendo los grilletes, luego destruyó los de Lilika y Queen, tomando en brazos a esta última, Queen apenas respiraba, Rune la miró preocupado, Aiakos se volvería loco si Queen moría antes de que él la volviera a ver.

"¿Quién hizo todo esto?" Preguntó Rune, quería cerciorarse de que era Radamantys.

"Yo" Dijo una voz detrás de él con mucha tranquilidad.

"Veo que lograste evadirme, que astuto, Rune, pero me temo que tú de aquí no saldrás con vida" Dijo Radamantys sonriendo con crueldad. Rune lo miró fríamente y alistó su látigo.

"Todas atrás, esto no va a ser bonito" Dijo Rune, Sheryl y Caro tomaron a Queen y a Lili y se fueron lo más lejos que podían.

Radamantys atacó primero, Rune no pudo esquivarlo ya que si lo hacía, el ataque podría matar a las chicas, así que se escudó lo que más pudo, pero también contraatacó a su vez con su látigo. Radamantys los esquivó por poco, aunque logró alcanzar su brazo y hacerle un tajo bastante profundo, esto lo enfureció y atacó otra vez, al igual que Rune, no podía utilizar su técnica en un espacio tan reducido, morirían todos, él inclusive. Así que optó por escapar, Rune lo iba a seguir, pero Sheryl lo tomó del brazo.

"¡No lo sigas, por favor! No quiero que te lastime" Le dijo ella, Rune la miró sorprendido, quedándose en el lugar, Shery tiró de su brazo hacia donde Queen estaba, Rune la cargó en brazos, Lili había despertado y le sonreía, al menos alguien había visto su señal. Los cinco salieron por el agujero hecho por Rune.

Hades los encontró a la salida de ese túnel, iba a entrar él mismo al escuchar la conmoción, se imaginó que Rune había dado con Radamantys y no se había equivocado. Lili corrió a sus brazos enseguida y él la estrechó con fuerza.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" Preguntó él, tomándola de la barbilla y examinando su rostro, ella asintió y le sonrió, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Yo estoy bien, pero Queen..." Hades miró a Queen, la pobre estaba muy mal.

"Rune, llévala afuera, yo buscaré a Radamantys" Dijo Hades, su mirada se había oscurecido visiblemente al nombrar a ese traidor. Rune asintió y salió, Thanatos regresó también y acompañó al resto. Hades fue en busca de Minos, no tardó en encontrarle, él también iba de regreso al escuchar las voces, ahora sólo faltaba Aiakos...


	11. Chapter 11

  
**Vibeke**

Contesta Aiakos

Pues no, no tengo intenciones de morirme aún ¬-¬

Hades: Tus ideas, debo reconocer, son muy buenas, las tendré en mente -

Aiakos: Es verdad, la mejor es dejarlo con la berrinchuda de Atena...realmente en ese caso compadezco a sus Santos , tener que lidiar con eso todos los días... así se explica lo locos que están u-u Gracias por las ideas y tu review!

**suke-88**

Contesta Saga

Todos nosotros deseamos verlo muerto, te lo asegura... yo que Hades ni tiempo para oraciones le dejo - Pero bueno, no todos tienen esa veta sádica que me caracteriza -... a excepción de nuestra querida autora, claro (dicha autora torturando a Radamantys) Errr, voy a tener que mejorar mis técnicas, temo que ya me haya sobrepasado, entre ella y Core ya no sé quien es peor, Core es su amiga... otra mala idea juntarlas a ellas dos, el destino está definitivamente en nuestra contra.

Manquehuito aka Misao CG   
Contesta Mu 

Err... esos cuentos tuyos, ¿no los irás a aplicar también en nosotros, verdad? (grandes ojos de cordero degollado)

Rune: Auxiliooooooooooo! Esta loca quiere convertirme en pastorcita! ¡La escuchaste Goddess, que mala es!

Goddess: A mi no me mires, su pluma fuente es libre de escribir lo que quiera... pero un favor especial, no le hagas eso a Rune, haz lo mismo pero a Radamantys - (Rune atrás de Goddess suspira aliviado)

Aioria: No, por favor, escribe sobre la pastorcita Rune - 

Rune: Tú cállate no te metas - 

Goddess : ... Por cierto, Sesshy, no te preocupes, Cerberus es bien mimado de las chicas, no creo que quiera que tu salgas con eso de los derechos animales y que se yo u-u

Sess: Feh! Hembras locas (trata de zafarse de los brazos de Misao... sin éxito)

Mu: Si, ya sabemos que lo queremos frito a la romana - gracias por tu review!

**alexXiel1**

Contesta Aioria

Por supuesto que yo soy mucho mejor persona que esa lagartija de Kanon - yo al menos cuido a Goddess, lo que Kanon no hace contigo... muy mal u-u

Kanon: ¡Cállate, felino sobrealimentado! Eres un traidor, te miman un poco y ya das el brazo a torcer. Feh! Típico hermano de Aioros - 

Aioria: ¡Lighting Bolt! (escena quitada por su gran contenido sangriento)

Goddess: ¡Ya bastaaa! Y tú Kanon, deja a Aioria en paz y no te atrevas a llamarlo traidor! (Kanon es repetidamente golpeado con enorme sartén por Goddess) Aioria, tesoro, tráeme las cadenas que tu sabes cuales son, ¿quieres? (Después de encadenar a Kanon, ponerle etiqueta y enviarlo de regreso a Alexiel) Oh, bueno, no pienso matar a nadie, no te preocupes... a nadie que yo no quiera matar MWAHAHAHA!

Kanon: (sentado ahora con Alexiel) Err... Aioria, quédate con ella si quieres, para locas ya tengo a la que tengo sentada aquí, que es menos maniática que la tuya -

Kibele Seryes 

Contesta Shura

Err... que review confusa, la verdad te felicito, no todos logran dejar a Goddess de piedra con jeroglíficos como los que manda la en las reviews - Por cierto, Goddess está muy feliz de que la historia haya captado su atención... la de ambas. Me gustaría decir que vamos a transmitir la muerte de Rada, previa tortura, por tv abierta, pero tuvimos un problema con el canal, por lo que tendrán que pedir un par de entradas para poder disfrutar de tan grato espectáculo.

Milo: Vaya, gracias por los besos, quedan gratamente aceptados - Ves, hay chicas que tienen buen gusto.

Goddess: ¿Lo dices por mí? (Tono dulcemente aterrador, Milo le sonríe y se cubre con escudo traído para protección especialmente)

Milo: Je, no sé porque lo dices. Que prefieras al felino tarado no es mi problema, aunque te pierdes de lo mejor... o sea YO.

Goddess: ¡Ja! Sigue soñando, insecto. Me sigo quedando con Aioria, muchas gracias. Bueno, chicas, mil gracias por su review!

Elena 

Contesta Rune

Conque soy tarado ¿eh? ¡¡Pues por qué yo soy el culpable y a Shery no le dicen nada! (Respira agitado, Goddess le pasa un Valium para que se tranquilice y le palmea la cabeza)

Goddess: ya ves lo susceptible que es, se pone peor que Aioria en un mal día, pero bueno, no te alteres, Rune, Shery es tan tarada como tú u-u

Aioria: No sé si lo pueda superar, es difícil cuando uno nace sin cerebro, ¿no es cierto, Rune-chan? - 

Goddess: (Sigh) Ahí van de nuevo, OK, disfruta la finalmente caída de Radaidiota y gracias por tu review! (se va a tratar de detener la destrucción masiva de su habitación... por cuarta o quinta vez desde que comenzó el fic)

**Ady**

Contesta Shaka

No te enojes, Ady-san, siempre pensamos en ti, te lo aseguro, pero Goddess no nos deja hablar salgo que sea estrictamente requerido... aún así, es mejor que Atena - Sabemos que siempre lees la historia y te agradecemos por siempre dejarnos algún comentario -

**Ihdril**

Contesta Shura

Excelentes sugerencias, pero creo que Goddess quiere darles a Radamantys a las lectors para que terminen de apachurrarlo n-n. También me dijo que siente no poder darte una entrada para primera fila, sólo le quedan de la tercera para atrás... si aún estás interesada, pues hazle saber pronto. Gracias por tu review!

Abby Lockhart1 

Contesta Mu

¿Convertirlo en sapo? Eso es nuevo... ustedes si que tienen un rango de torturas increíbles, espero nunca estar en sus listas negras u-u espero que disculpes que no comparta que ese dios buena para nada sea 'hermoso', me parece más bien 'horroroso' pero bueno, cada uno tiene su opinión propia n-n gracias por tu review!

**firts-ayanami**

Contesta Aiakos

Bueno, por lo de seguir fastidiándose mutuamente, pues creo que les divierte, así que no dejarán de hacerlo -

Creo que la autora se va a reservar el derecho de apalear a Radamantys... espero que nos deje algo para nosotros, pero mejor no llevarle la contraria u-u gracias por tu review!

**Momichilee**

Contesta Afrodita

Hola! Pues, no me molesta prestarte algunas rosas para tan loable empresa… matar a Radamantys es buena idea, pero dejarlo en manos de la bru… err, nuestra adorada diosa Atena es mucho mejor nn Y no te preocupes, a Goddess no le gustan los finales trágicos, así que por cierto todos van a terminar felices y comiendo perdices. Gracias por tu revie!

Capítulo 11 

"Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart,  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve,

_As I've done from the start..."_

Hades se fue luego en busca de Aiakos, que no había aparecido como el resto de ellos, Minos seguía a su señor de cerca, Radamantys de seguro estaría rondando aún por ahí.

"Demonios, aquí se termina el camino, habría jurado que era más largo" Dijo Hades, dándole un puñetazo a la pared de piedra, Minos lo miró con curiosidad, y decidió que si destruía la roca quizás el camino continuara, así que hizo a un lado a su señor y destruyó la piedra, ambos retrocedieron cuando un gas bastante asfixiante salió con fuerza de adentro, Hades enseguida entró y encontró a Aiakos en el suelo, aún estaba consciente, pero le costaba respirar.

"Este gas es venenoso, salgamos de aquí" Dijo Minos y ayudó a Hades a sacar a Aiakos de allí. En cuanto salieron de ese terrible laberinto, Aiakos respiró con fuerza, como queriendo limpiar sus pulmones de ese aire venenoso. Rune se había marchado de regreso al castillo de Hades con las chicas, ya que Queen necesitaba urgente atención, Thanatos permanecía esperando a su señor y sus compañeros.

"¿Encontraron a Queen con las demás chicas?" Preguntó Aiakos con una voz medio ronca aún, Hades asintió.

"Queen está muy mal herida, Rune tuvo que levársela de apuro, espero que sobreviva" Dijo Thanatos, Aiakos se puso pálido, no quería perder a Queen cuando acababa de encontrarla. Hades le palmeó el hombro, luego montó en el enorme perro y todos se pusieron en marcha, debían encontrar a Radamantys, cuando llegara al castillo daría las órdenes pertinentes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rune casi corrió al llevar a Queen con el Espectro que se encargaba de las heridas, la apoyó sobre la camilla y se quedó a su lado hasta que otras mujeres lo echaron. Shery y Caro estaban en la habitación de Lili esperando noticias, cuando Rune entró casi ni lo dejaron llegar que ya lo estaban acosando con preguntas.

"¿Cómo está?"

"¿Se va a reponer?"

"¿Qué tan graves son las heridas?"

"De a una por favor. No lo sé, no se ve bien, perdió mucha sangre, tiene heridas de diferente gravedad, debemos esperar, no tenemos otra opción" Contestó Rune lo mejor que pudo, una criada los interrumpió para llevar a Shery y Caro a sus habitaciones.

"Sheryl no necesitará habitación, lleva a su amiga" Ordenó Rune, la criada inclinó la cabeza y se llevó a Carolyn, que alcanzó a decir un rápido 'buenas noches'

"¿Por qué dijiste que no necesito habitación, eh?" Espetó Shery algo ofuscada, Rune la miró con recelo, la tomó de un brazo y la sacó a rastras de la habitación de Lilika, que saludó a su hermana con una pícara sonrisa, Lili sabía que Shery nunca correría peligro con Rune, más bien, a veces pensaba que el pobre muchacho era el que tenía que cuidarse de su hermana.

Rune la arrastró hasta el jardín, deseaba llevarla a su castillo, pero Radamantys aún estaba suelto por ahí y no era seguro salir del castillo de Hades aún.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? No seas tan rudo" Se quejó Shery, liberando su brazo de la mano de Rune, el Espectro la miraba sin dejar traslucir nada de lo que sentía o pensaba en sus ojos. Shery se frotó el brazo y dio un paso atrás, bajando la mirada, se sentía tan pequeña e indefensa ante esa mirada tan apática. Sabía que lo había traicionado y eso le estaba carcomiendo el corazón.

"Rune, yo..."

"¿Por qué rayos regresaste? ¿Acaso no tenías nada que hacer en tu propio mundo? ¿Acaso no te bastó con destruir mi confianza en ti?" Le dijo él, mostrando en sus palabras cuánto le había lastimado, pero sus ojos aún no dejaban traslucir nada. Shery tragó saliva con fuerza, él tenía razón, no debería haber regresado.

"Perdóname. Sé que no merezco que siquiera me vuelvas a hablar, es sólo que... todo lo que escribí en esa maldita carta era mentira... lo hice para que no me siguieras, quería ver a mis padres, estaban tan preocupados por mí hermana y por mí, mi papá está enfermo y..." Shery suspiró, se le estaba haciendo difícil "Lo siento..."

Rune asintió, aunque no dio señales de haberse creído nada de lo que Shery le dijo, ella suspiró y regresó sobre sus pasos, Rune se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera, dejando correr sus dedos por ella. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, le costaba pensar cuando Sheryl estaba cerca, maldita muchacha, como detestaba que tuviera tanto poder sobre él, aunque de seguro ella ni se imaginaba cuanto. Rune abrió los ojos y miró la espalda de Shery que se alejaba, luego la vio desaparecer dentro del castillo.

Shery trataba de tragarse las lágrimas pero le fue casi imposible, ya que en cuanto entró al castillo, se apoyó débilmente en contra de una de las enormes columnas de mármol negro, tan frío y oscuro como el corazón de Rune. Sheryl comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo, dejando resbalar su espalda contra la helada superficie hasta llegar al suelo, allí recogió las rodillas en contra de su pecho y ocultó su rostro entre ellas.

Rune, después de meditarlo mucho, decidió que quizás, y sólo quizás, Sheryl no estuviera mintiéndole... era relativamente fácil de averiguar, se dirigió hacia donde las Parcas siempre estaban hilando la vida de los mortales, las tres le sonrieron cuando le vieron llegar.

"Sabíamos"

"Que"

"Vendrías" Dijeron una a la vez, Rune suspiró, a veces se le hacía denso hablar con ellas.

"Quiero ver al padre de Sheryl y Lilika" Pidió, las tres tocaron un enorme cuenco con agua y allí se reflejó el rostro del hombre, parecía realmente enfermo, Shery no le había mentido después de todo, pero aún así, podría haberle dicho algo.

"Tú no la hubieras dejado ir" Le respondió Láquesis, la del medio, Rune la miró sorprendido, se había olvidado que ellas leían los pensamientos. Suspiró, tenía razón, no la hubiera dejado ir. La más anciana volvió a tocar el agua y el reflejo cambió, se enfocó en Sheryl, sentada en el frío suelo llorando de forma lastimera, a Rune se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no quería verla llorar.

"Si la dejas ir eres un idiota" Le dijo Cloto, la niña, Rune no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia donde estaba Sheryl. Aminoró el paso y se le acercó sin hacer ruido alguno, Shery ni se percató de que Rune estaba detrás de ella hasta que sintió un par de brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"Shhh, ya no llores, ya no estoy enojado, Shery, perdóname por ser tan cabeza dura... pero la próxima vez, por favor dime lo que necesitas o lo que te angustie, trataré de ayudar si es que puedo" Dijo él con dulzura, tomándole la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo. Shery le sonrió trémulamente y no lo pensó dos veces antes de echarle los brazos al cuello. Rune la abrazó con fuerza, como amaba esa niña tonta, se le iba a hacer terriblemente difícil dejarla ir a su mundo, pero al menos podría ir a verla si Hades-sama se lo permitía, cosa que creía muy probable, ya que sino Lilika le iba a hacer la vida miserable.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor, cariño?" Dijo él, Sheryl asintió, aún pegada a Rune, no quería dejarlo ir jamás. Rune la tomó de la nuca y acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola con pasión, la había extrañado tanto, no parecían tres días sino mil años desde que había podido besarla. Shery respondió a su beso con la misma pasión que la de él, así estuvieron largo rato hasta que Aiakos los interrumpió.

"Ejem, siento meterme en el medio pero... Rune ¿dónde está Queen?" Preguntó Aiakos, Rune se levantó del suelo llevando consigo a Shery.

"En la enfermería, no sé si te dejen entrar aún, quizás tengas que esperar" Le respondió, Aiakos asintió y les sonrió, era bueno saber que esos dos ya habían hecho las paces, no quería tener que soportar a Rune en modo frío y cínico otra vez. La pareja lo vio alejarse, Rune miró preocupado a su amigo, esperaba que Queen se salvara de esta. Shery le acarició la mejilla con su mano libre, Rune le sonrió con suavidad y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué fue eso de que no me den una habitación, eh?" Preguntó Shery, Rune la levantó en brazos y se la llevó consigo a quien sabe donde. Shery aún estaba muy intrigada y lo miraba confundida. Él le sonrió de forma ladina y enfiló para el dormitorio que le era asignado en caso de tener que quedarse en el castillo como hoy.

"No lo necesitarás porque no pienso dejar que te alejes de mí ni un segundo" Fue toda su respuesta, Shery iba a contestar pero fue acallada con un beso, mientras Rune cerraba la puerta de una patada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aiakos llamó a la puerta de la enfermería, una muchacha le recibió.

"¿Puedo ver a Queen?" Preguntó, la chica asintió y le dejó entrar.

"Le advierto que está inconsciente, su estado es delicado, aún no tenemos certeza de que pase la noche, si lo logra, sobrevivirá" Le informó la enfermera, Aiakos asintió, tenía un nudo en la garganta, su pobre Queen, maldito Radamantys, lo iba a despedazar lentamente, y si Queen moría, que no esperar morir con rapidez.

Se acercó a la cama donde ella yacía pálida y débil, Aiakos se sentó a su lado, tenía vendas por todas partes y estaba muy golpeada, al muchacho se le rompía el corazón de verla así, daría cualquier cosa por poder estar en su lugar, ella era tan delicada, tan pequeña; Aiakos le tomó suavemente una de sus manos llevándosela a los labios.

"Por favor, Queen, no me dejes. ¿Quién me va a despertar en las mañanas para que no llegue tarde o quién ensillará mi caballo? ¿Quién me va a sonreír cuando regreso cansado de lidiar con tantas cosas aquí? Quien sino tú, ya no te tendré allí para poder regañarte o para protegerte, eso no es justo, Queen..." Murmuraba Aiakos en contra de su mano. Pero Queen no respondía, parecía más muerta que viva, su pecho apenas se levantaba tan lentamente que nadie sospecharía que aún estaba respirando.

Lilika entró junto con Hades, sabían muy bien que era posible que esta fuera la última vez que vieran a Queen con vida, Hades palmeó el hombro de Aiakos que le sonrió débilmente. Lili se acercó a Queen por el otro lado y le corrió un mechón de cabello del rostro. Nadie dijo nada, las palabras no eran necesarias ahora. Luego ambos se retiraron y entraron Sheryl, Rune y Minos. Shery suspiró angustiada, Queen era una buena y dulce muchacha que adoraba al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, que también la adoraba a ella. Rune simplemente se paró a lado de su amigo, sabía que no había nada que hacer, sólo esperar. Minos tampoco dijo nada, pero sinceramente esperaba que Queen se recuperara, no le gustaba la idea de perderla tampoco.

Al final, todos dejaron a Aiakos tranquilo con Queen, era él el que sufriría más que nadie cuando ella ya no despertara.

La noche se pasó sin percances, al menos Aiakos no se había enterado, su única preocupación era Queen, pero el Espectro de Garuda estaba agotado, tanto física como anímicamente, por lo que se quedó dormido aún sosteniendo la mano de la chica. Una enfermera venía a chequear a cada hora los signos vitales de Queen, pero Aiakos no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente. Se desperezó y se frotó los ojos para quitar los últimos vestigios de sueño. Enseguida se acercó a Queen, se veía igual que anoche, Aiakos se alarmó, no parecía respirar; le tocó el cuello buscando su pulso, casi se desmaya de alivio al sentirlo, pero era muy débil, casi inexistente. Aiakos la tomó con cuidado en brazos, no quería abrir sus heridas, apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Queen, regresa conmigo, pequeña, no me dejes aquí solo, te necesitamos... yo te necesito, por favor" Le susurraba él al oído, Queen no se movía, parecía que al final se iba a dar por vencida. Aiakos la acomodó mejor en contra de su cuerpo, tomando la pálida mejilla con una mano.

"Quería decirte lo mucho que me gustas, lo mucho que me importas... lo mucho que te amo" Le susurró sobre sus labios. Queen movió sus párpados como queriendo despertar, aunque hasta eso parecía costarle.

"A... Aia... kos" Logró articular Queen, Aiakos se quedó quieto, escuchando su respiración, que cada vez parecía un poco más fuerte.

"Aquí estoy y no planeo irme a ningún lado, tesoro" Le susurró él, acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar. Queen ladeó la cabeza en contra del hueco que formaban el hombro y el cuello de Aiakos, él simplemente siguió acariciándole el cabello, esperando a que despertara. Queen entreabrió los ojos, pero hasta la tenue luz que había le molestaba, lo volvió a intentar, esta vez con más éxito. Lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos carmesí que le sonreían con afecto, ella le devolvió una débil sonrisa a su vez.

"Me alegro que hayas despertado, casi te mueres" Le dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla.

"Ra...damantys" Dijo ella, Aiakos entrecerró los ojos antes la mención de ese nombre, pero enseguida cambió la mirada.

"A ese ya lo atraparemos, te aseguro que lo torturaré con mucho gusto antes de matarlo" Dijo Aiakos, dándole un beso en la frente a Queen, que se sonrojó levemente. Aiakos la dejó en la cama otra vez y la arropó.

"No... te vayas" Le susurró Queen, Aiakos asintió y se sentó a su lado de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Queen despertó!" Exclamó Lili con alegría, realmente se sentía muy culpable de que Radamantys le hubiera hecho eso, ya que la había podido interceptar porque ella le había pedido que llevara un mensaje a Shery. Hades suspiró aliviado, realmente esas eran buenas noticias, esa mañana ya había dado órdenes de que rastrearan y apresaran a Radamantys, cosa que no iba a tardar mucho, ya que las Parcas estaban sobre su pista también. Shery abrazó a su hermana, estaba muy contenta también; Rune había ido a ver a Aiakos y a Queen antes que nadie, encontrando a Aiakos dormitando en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

"Aiakos, despierta" Dijo Rune, zarandeándole un hombro, Aiakos bostezó y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa, Rune también le sonrió y miró a Queen que dormía plácidamente.

"Aún tiene que descansar" Comentó Aiakos.

"Y tú también, Lili y Shery quieren cuidarla ahora, así que te recomiendo que aproveches y vayas a dormir, Minos te cubrirá el tiempo que necesites" Aiakos aceptó a regañadientes levantarse e irse lejos de Queen, pero Rune tenía razón, necesitaba descansar. Aiakos se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a Queen y se retiró junto con Rune, que lo miró muy divertido, mirada a la que Aiakos respondió entrecerrando los ojos de forma peligrosa. Rune se rió por lo bajo, podría molestarlo con eso por bastante tiempo.

Shery y Lili tomaron el lugar de Aiakos y vigilaron a Queen, que durmió todo el día sin despertar ni una vez. Carolyn la visitó un rato pero después se fue a recorrer el enorme castillo, atrapando al renuente Thanatos para que le hiciera de guía, cosa que al muchacho no le hizo gracia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Radamantys estaba escondido en el Bosque Negro, venía escapando de Cerberus que le seguía el rastro incansablemente, Hades lo iba a destruir en cuanto lo atrapara, o peor, lo condenaría a una eterna tortura en el Tártaro. Deseaba tanto vengarse de todos ellos, especialmente de esas dos malditas hermanas que le habían arruinado su plan tan magistralmente. Así que decidió que al menos mataría a una, mejor si era Lilika, pero si mataba a Sheryl, se podría llamar afortunado. Con estos pensamientos, enfiló hacia el último lugar en el que lo buscarían... el castillo de Hades.

El dios del Inframundo estaba bastante ansioso por no encontrar a Radamantys, le haría pagar todo el mal que había causado. Estaba tan aprehensivo que se negaba a dejar salir a nadie; Rune había protestado contra esa medida de manera consecuente, ya que tenía trabajo que hacer, además quería vigilar que Radamantys no escapara al mundo de los mortales, ya que su castillo estaba más cerca de la entrada que el de su señor.

"¡Qué no, Rune! ¡No saldrás hasta que lo encontremos y es mi última palabra!" Exclamó Hades, que ya estaba al límite de su paciencia.

"¡Pero yo necesito regresar! Lo siento, Hades-sama, me iré con o sin su permiso" Respondió el testarudo Espectro, Hades se pasó una mano por el espeso y negro cabello, suspiró con resignación, de todas formas, Rune haría lo que quisiera.

"Muy bien, pero llevarás escolta y en eso si que no te permitiré salirte con la tuya" Rune asintió, estaba perfecto mientras lo dejaran irse. No sabía si llevarse a Shery con él o dejarla en el castillo, no quería separarse de ella. Por lo cual decidió preguntarle a Aiakos y Minos a ver que opinaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Queen despertó al atardecer, miró a las dos hermanas y les sonrió aún con debilidad, ellas se le acercaron y se sentaron una a cada lado de la cama.

"Que bueno que despertaste al fin, te ves mucho mejor" Le dijo Lili, acomodándole la almohada.

"Gracias" Contestó Queen, que miraba a su alrededor, pero no encontraba a la persona que buscaba, frunció levemente el ceño.

"¿Y Aiakos-sama?" Shery parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar la pregunta, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

"La verdad es que no sabemos nada de él, Rune lo envió a descansar, todavía no ha vuelto, pero no te preocupes, que de seguro se querrá quedar contigo por la noche" La animó Lili, la chica suspiró, no era bueno que se apegara tanto a él, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada de no encontrarlo a su lado.

"Realmente deberías decirle lo mucho que te gusta" Dijo Lili, mirándola con astucia, Queen se puso realmente colorada y se cubrió la cara con las mantas.

"Nunca me animaré a hacer eso" Contestó Queen, Shery rió ante es tono lastimero de la voz de la chica, sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando.

"Yo creo que tú también le gustas mucho, mucho; si hubieras visto en que estado estaba cuando tú desapareciste, cualquiera se puede dar cuenta que se preocupa más de lo normal" Comentó Shery, Queen se quitó las mantas del rostro, y la miró.

"¿De verdad crees eso, Shery?"

"Por supuesto" Lili se rió al ver a su hermana hablando de esos temas con tanta soltura, realmente había cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Rune, también ella misma había cambiado, ya no le interesaba salir con diferentes muchachos y dejarlos cuando quería, ya que Hades no le permitiría jamás salirse de su vista.

Rune fue en busca de Shery a la enfermería, al final había sido persuadido por sus dos compañeros de dejarla en el castillo por ahora, no era que le agradara la idea, pero la seguridad de Shery estaba primero que sus deseos. La encontró hablando con Queen y Lili animadamente.

"Hola, Queen, me alegro que estés entre los vivos de nuevo" La saludó Rune, Queen le sonrió y asintió.

"Sí, yo también estoy feliz de no haberme muerto... ¿encontraron a Radamantys?" Preguntó, Rune negó con la cabeza.

"Aún no, pero de todas formas voy a regresar a mi castillo, es probable que intente salir al mundo de los mortales, quiero impedir eso. Por eso vine a despedirme de Shery" Dijo él, Shery se levantó enseguida, por su expresión, no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

"¡Yo voy contigo!" Espetó ella.

"No, tú te quedas, es más seguro aquí, además regresaré mañana por la tarde" Le contestó Rune, tratando de apaciguarla, pero Shery aún seguía enfadada.

"Pues no quiero quedarme aquí ¿y qué si te sucede algo? ¿Y sí Radamantys te ataca? No quiero que te lastime" Le dijo ella, abrazándolo. Rune la abrazó a su vez.

"No te alarmes, Hades-sama no me deja salir sin escolta. Si te llevo conmigo, podrías estar en peligro y me sería más complicado defenderme si te tengo cerca, podrías salir herida" Explicó, Shery no estaba convencida, pero no podía decir que el argumento no era lógico, así a regañadientes lo acompañó hasta la salida. Ambos se besaron largamente antes de que Sheryl lo dejara ir. Esperaba realmente volver a ver a Rune en una sola pieza.


	12. Chapter 12

  
**Kibbby & Anny Seryes**

Contesta Mu

Como siempre tan confusas al hablar ustedes dos - pero bueno, por eso me mandan a mí a responder, ya que los otros santos no son muy brillantes que digamos, y no lo digo por ser yo muy brillante tampoco, en fin. U-U. Por cierto, los boletos son gratis... sólo que te aconsejo que lleves algo de comer para tu propia seguridad... algunos santos y espectros son un poco agresivos cuando tienen hambre, por cierto que no me cuenten a mí en esa lista.

Saga: ¿Y a quién te refieres uh?

Mu: No sé, tú dímelo.

Saga:...

Milo: ¿Altar? Vaya, por fin algo de reconocimiento hacia mi persona n-n ¡Gracias!

Mu: Milo, vete vete, que yo estoy respondiendo (sigh) Acerca de la PD... bueno, Goddess no sabe que responder, la pobre se quedó muda cuando le propusiste vender a tu hermana... ella dice que te la cambia por SU pequeña hermana, así sabrás lo que es el infierno... textuales palabras n-n. Gracias por tu review!

**Manquehuito**

Contesta Mu

Bueno, veo que a ustedes sí que les gustan esas escenas melosas... bueno, hay hombres a los cuales también les gustan (mira a Afro mirando la novela de las tres con una caja de pañuelos de papel tissue al lado) Err, yo no ví eso U-U

Goddess: Oy, Sess, yo te llamo como quiero, sabes por qué? ¡Porque YO soy una Diosa y tú un mero demonio PERRO! Por cierto, soy diosa de los EQUINOS no de los CANES, abogaré siempre por la protección de mis amados caballos primero - (ata varios moños apretados a la cola de Fluffy –chan) ¡Toma eso!

Rune: Fiu, gracias por tu misericordia - (agarra los chocolates y se los da los dos a Shery que le sonríe encantada)

Shery: ¡Gracias Misao-san! (codea a Rune)

Rune: Si, gracias lo que sea.

Goddess: Err, lo dijo en serio (mira a Rune refunfuñando) Bueno, casi en serio n-n

Hades: ¿? Bueno, gracias Sr perro.

Goddess: Argh! Estoy muy cansada de estudiar, pero bueno, hay que seguir. Gracias por tu review!

Minos: ¿Me das tú número de teléfono n-n? (Aiakos lo mira apático)

Abby Lockhart1 

Contesta Aioria

Por cierto que le darán castigo... aunque ni Goddess sabe QUE es lo que le van a hacer... está considerando lo de mandarlo a las órdenes de Atena... excelente elección por cierto n-n Todos lo detestamos, en especial yo, el imbécil se ensañó conmigo la primera vez que peleamos, por lo que mi preciosa Goddess lo tortura ahora n-n

Confirmado el petitorio de nueva pera de box. Material: Radamantys. Gracias por tu review!

Elena 

Contesta Camus

Como ese estúpido espectro al que prefieres hablar en vez de a MI no llegó aún - le diré en tu nombre que sigue siendo un tarado, ya que todos lo son en general... Y no quiero seguir hablando ya que estoy enfadado. (se va a su templo)

Cloto: (Engullendo los bombones) ¡Gracias Elena-san, están deliciosos!

Goddess: Err, perdona al Freezer con patas, está susceptible últimamente u-u pero bueno, ya se le va a pasar... eso espero (mira a Aioria tratando de sacarlo del templo de Acuario a la fuerza... resultado: Aioria medio congelado y Camus hecho trizas) Ejem, tengo que ir a ver que esos dos no se maten. Gracias por tu review! (agarra su maletín de primeros auxilios)

**firts-ayanami**

Contesta Shaka

Si, claro, excelente reconciliación... aunque la chica debería haberlo pensado mejor y dejarlo plantado allí de nuevo... hubiera sido lo más sensato, pero ¿pero cuando las mujeres y hombres son sensatos cuando piensan con la cabeza equivocada? A mí eso nunca me pasará.

Goddess: Si, como no, nunca digas nunca Ricitos de Oro. (Aún no se reencontró a Kai u-u) Gracias por tu review!

**Ady**

Contesta Aladebaran

Bueno, me alegro que la historia haya sido de tu agrado hasta ahora, pero me temo que este es el anteúltimo capítulo. Espero que también sea de tu gusto. Goddess te manda saludos desde su templo tapado de fotocopias y diccionarios. Gracias por tu review!

**Core BloodDrinker**

Contesta Aioria

Puedes dejar de defender a ese imbécil de Radaidiota por favor! (Aioria muy agitado, Goddess lo calma con unas palmadas en la cabeza)

Goddess: Yare, yare, no creas que yo no le he dicho lo mismo cientos de veces, pero ella sigue en su temática (sigh) Como ya te amenazé en mi review, ni me gasto en repetirme.

Saga: Ves, Goddess si es una chica que piensa con la cabeza bien puesta. Hay que masacrar al idiota de Radamantys.

Aioria: Estoy de acuerdo con el ezquizo

Goddess: No les hagas caso...son hombres, que se le va a hacer, la única neurona que les funciona está a medio desarrollar aún, pobrecitos u-u Gracias por tu review!

**alexXiel1**

Contesta Kanon

Estúpido felino sobrealimentado (murmura murmura) Y tú deja de compararme con él! Aioria no es mejor que yo!

Goddess: Si. Si lo es u-u

Kanon: Autora metiche

Aioria: lagartija muerta de hambre, deja en paz a Goddess o vas a ver - Por cierto, allí viene Alexiel-san con una jaula exacto tu tamaño n-n (Kanon sale corriendo por su vida, pero Aioria lo enlaza con una cuerda que Goddess amablemente le dio) Bien, aquí tienes, llévatelo y enciérralo para que no pueda salir n-n y gracias por tu review!

Vibeke 

Responde Aiakos

Por cierto que estoy feliz de que mi Queen no le esté tocando el arpa a Zeus, por cierto, no te preocupes, Goddess está más loca que tú y todas las lectoras juntas u-u

Queen: No seas malo, no es así. Goddess es una buena autora que no dejó que me mataran n-n

Aiakos: Bueno, si lo pones así, Queen... por cierto ¡¿qué rayos haces levantada! (La alza en brazos y se la lleva) Por cierto, gracias por tu review!

Capítulo 12 

"If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
The sun goes down  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know that you can't fight forever  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart   
Theres no escape from love..."

Radamantys se acercó a las murallas del castillo sigilosamente, las puertas se estaban abriendo, alguien iba a salir, se quedó agazapado escuchando y observando con atención. Rune salió a la cabeza seguido de una escolta de soldados, de seguro que regresaba a su castillo... o había salido a cazar al Espectro de Wyvern. Radamantys maldijo por lo bajo, esperaba que no fuera lo segundo, no tenía ganas de vérselas con él ahora, su armadura no le serviría de mucho, ya que Hades le había quitado su protección por ahora, sólo le quedaba su propio poder. Viendo que Rune se alejaba sin dar alguna pista de lo que iba a hacer, Radamantys se apresuró y escaló por uno de los muros, entrando a palacio sin ser notado por ahora.

"Que lindo perrito" Decía Caro, acariciando una de las cabezas de Cerberus, que le movía la cola contento, sentado en el jardín. Thanatos lucía realmente exasperado, el estúpido perro se había aficionado a las mujeres últimamente y le movía la cola a cualquiera de ellas sin ni siquiera gruñirles. El Espectro y dios de la muerte estaba cansado de hacerle de guía turístico a esa mortal, pero como era una invitada de la reina, debía comportarse de forma cortés, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos. Caro observó al hermoso hombre de cabellos platinados y ojos grises que suspiraba algo enfadado a un par de metros de ella, se rió por lo bajo, no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, de todos los apuestos Espectros que había visto, este era el que había logrado llamar su atención poderosamente, por lo que le pidió a Lili que se lo prestara un rato. Pero al parecer, Thanatos no pensaba colaborar en nada más de lo requerido.

"Dime ¿siempre eres tan aburrido o sólo estás ofuscado porque me tienes que acompañar a todas partes?" Preguntó Caro, sin mirarlo aún y palmeando al enorme can, Thanatos se paró derecho, ya que estaba apoyado en un árbol y le taladró la espalda con los ojos.

"Yo soy el dios de la muerte, no tengo porque ser divertido, además, por cierto que tengo cosas mejores que hacer antes que andar paseando por el castillo que he visto ochocientas veces" Contestó mordázmente el Espectro, Caro giró la cabeza y lo miró de soslayo, luego le sonrió ampliamente, así que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, bien, peor para él, ya que tendría que seguirla a todas partes aún.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Radamantys observó con sigilo a Thanatos y a la otra chica hablar, tenía mala suerte hoy, si ese idiota no se corría, no podría ingresar al castillo, había logrado hacer desaparecer su presencia, pero eso no le aseguraba que alguien como las Parcas no lo fueran a encontrar. Por suerte, la chica obligó a Thanatos a salirse del jardín, pero Cerberus miraba en su dirección, se estaba muy quieto, Radamantys se inquietó, si el idiótico animal lo encontraba, de seguro Thanatos lo haría pedacitos y se lo daría a Cerberus como cena para rematar. Pero la chica llamó al perro que la siguió, olvidándose de su presa. Radamantys sonrió aliviado y esperó a que anocheciera hasta poder entrar a las habitaciones de las hermanas, con Rune fuera del camino y Hades con Lilika, Sheryl se encontraría sola, a lo sumo con su amiga, a la que no tendría ningún empacho de matar también.

Aiakos regresó al atardecer junto a Queen, que le sonrió tímidamente, Lili y Shery se retiraron, mirándose de manera cómplice, Aiakos arqueó una ceja, esas dos se traían algo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó él, Queen asintió, contenta de poder verlo otra vez.

"Estoy bien, aunque me preocupa que no hayan encontrado a Radamantys, temo que esté planeando vengarse de nosotros" Dijo, mirando hacia la ventana de forma preocupada, Aiakos se acercó y se sentó en la cama, Queen se sobresaltó un poco, tanta proximidad la estaba afectando demasiado, Radamantys no había logrado matarla, pero de seguro que si Aiakos se seguía comportando así, iba a terminar en el libro de Rune pronto.

"No te inquietes, están buscándolo, no creo que sea tan idiota como para meterse en el castillo" Le contestó él, tomándole la mano, la pobre chica se sonrojó hasta el cuello, aunque seguía algo preocupada, conocía a Radamantys y tenía un mal presentimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede contigo?" Le preguntó Carolyn a Shery, que se estaba poniendo un camisón para dormir que le había prestado su hermana, con decir que era de Lili, ya se imaginan que mucho que digamos no cubría.

"Claro, nada va a pasar ¿acaso crees que vendrá el lobo de la caperucita y me comerá?" Le contestó en forma graciosa, Caro se rió, era cierto que estaban seguras en el castillo, así que le dio un abrazo de buenas noches.

"¿No irás a querer que Thanatos vigile tus sueños también, verdad?" Dijo Shery, con una enorme sonrisa, Caro le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Más bien, quisiera que durmiera conmigo para que estuviera en mis sueños" Shery comenzó a reírse, Caro siempre había sido bastante descarada, por lo que los muchachos huían de ella, su amiga cerró la puerta y Shery apagó la luz, estaba cansada y para colmo no tenía a Rune para que la mimara un poco.

Radamantys escaló hasta la habitación que le había sido asignada a Sheryl, la chica ya debía estar durmiendo hacía rato, sería fácil sorprenderla. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, Shery no estaba allí, la cama estaba intacta y todo en orden. Radamantys frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y miró para ambos lados del pasillo, no había nadie, así que caminó sin saber realmente donde buscar. Una sombra venía tras él, pero Radamantys no se había percatado aún de que estaba en peligro.

Aiakos dejó durmiendo a Queen y fue en busca de un vaso de agua, fue casi cómico cuando Radamantys y él se encontraron cara a cara...

"¡¡Tú, bastardo traidor!" Exclamó enfurecido el Espectro de Garuda, Radamantys maldijo por lo bajo y echó a correr en sentido contrario, aunque no llegó lejos, ya que una filosa espada había salido de la nada y le estaba apuntalando a la garganta.

"A dónde crees que vas" Dijo una voz desgraciadamente muy conocida, Hades salió de las sombras, estaba con su ropa de dormir, pero había tomado la precaución de llevar su mortífera espada con él. Aiakos se detuvo detrás de Radamantys y observó a su señor con una sonrisa.

"Aiakos, creo que este traidor deberá ser encarcelado y juzgado... me parece que su lugar sería bien ocupado por Rune ¿tú que opinas?" Aiakos sonrió oscuramente ante la mención de 'juicio' y 'Rune' en la misma oración.

"No hubiera puesto mejor reemplazo, Hades-sama" Respondió Aiakos, luego fue a llamar a unos guardias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rune recibió la notificación de que Radamantys había sido apresado y regresó al castillo de su señor en un tris, a las tres de la mañana estaba en el calabozo mirando al traidor con oscura satisfacción, Radamantys pagaría haberse metido con Shery y casi haber matado a Queen.

"¿Cómo es que entró al castillo?" Preguntó Rune a Hades.

"Me parece que por una de las murallas, luego habrá entrado en busca de alguna de las chicas, de seguro que a Sheryl, ya que era la única sola" Rune se alarmó, por lo que Hades le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

"Dejé que se quedara en tu habitación esta noche, sabía que estaría más segura allí en donde Radamantys no la encontraría" Explicó Hades, Rune soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, no le importaba si eran las tres de la mañana, Shery se volvía con él a su castillo ahora. Saludó a su señor y casi corrió a la habitación en donde su chica dormía profundamente, entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Shery dormía medio despatarrada, ya que no hacía nada de frío, el pequeño camisón que tenía puesto se le había enroscado en la cintura y dejaba a la vista su ropa interior. Rune la miró con gusto de arriba abajo y sonrió como un lobo a punto de atacar a su presa.

Shery protestó cuando sintió algo frío tocando una de sus piernas y trató de quitarse la sensación a manotazos, luego siguió durmiendo, Rune volvió a pasarle su látigo por la piel desnuda de su brazo ahora, pero nada, la chica ni se movía. El Espectro la dio vuelta para que su rostro mirara hacia arriba y le dio un beso capaz de despertar a cualquiera, Shery reaccioné aún medio dormida y le dio una tremenda cachetada; Rune se llevó la mano a su injuriada mejilla y la miró parado con un dejo de humor en los ojos, Shery se sentó en la cama y se apresuró a prender la luz, ya tenía el florero en la mano por las dudas.

"¡Rune!" Exclamó y dejó su 'arma' en el lugar. Él frunció el ceño haciéndose el ofendido.

"Sheryl, me golpeaste" Dijo, Sheryl se levantó y se le acercó, echándole los brazos al cuello y dándole muchos besos en la mejilla que había sido lastimada.

"Eso te pasa por despertarme de esa manera, yo que sabía que eras tú, si supuestamente tú estabas en tu castillo" Le dijo ella, él le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Regresé porque me dijeron que ya habían atrapado a Radamantys, casi me da un infarto cuando Hades-sama me dijo que había entrado a tu habitación, gracias a dios estabas en la mía" Le informó Rune, Shery sonrió, ya no estaban en peligro y por fin se haría justicia.

"Me alegro que todo ya esté resuelto ¿te vas a quedar?" Le preguntó Shery, Rune le sonrió de forma ladina.

" A decir verdad no" Shery le puso ojos de cachorro abandonado al escuchar eso, Rune le dio un largo beso en los labios.

"Tenía planeado llevarte ahora conmigo a casa... aunque, ese camisón, si así puedo llamarlo, te cubre demasiado poco... espero que tu hermana te lo preste por un tiempo más" Shery lo miró con ojos grandes como platos y enseguida lo soltó, tomando una manta y cubriéndose el cuerpo.

"¡Eres un pervertido!" Le espetó ella, Rune tomó el látigo que tenía a la cadera y lo desenrollo con una lentitud terrible. Shery vio que él estaba demasiado sonriente y esa mirada tan intensa en sus ojos estaba comenzando a preocuparla.

"¿Q-qué vas a hacer con eso?" Preguntó Shery, comenzando a retroceder, tenía planeado salir corriendo, pero antes de que diera dos pasos, el pesado látigo se le enroscó en la cintura, sin hacerle el menor daño, pero reteniéndola en el lugar, luego, Rune empezó a tirar de este y a atraer a su presa.

"¡Oye, suéltame o te voy a acusar!" Exclamó Shery, pero ya se estaba riendo, Rune la terminó de arrastrar y, envolviéndola mejor en la manta se la cargó al hombro y se la llevó hacia fuera del castillo, donde Daredevil los esperaba.

"¿No me dejarás cambiarme de ropa?" Preguntó Shery, cuando Rune la puso arriba de la montura.

"Nope, me gustas así como estás" Shery puso los ojos en blanco pero no se resistió, así ambos se fueron a mitad de la noche. Caro miraba desde su habitación y sonrió, después de todo quizás fuera conocer a sus sobrinos en algún tiempo antes que tener sus propios hijos.

THE END


	13. Chapter 13

**Las Seryes**

Contesta Milo

Bueno, gracias por los besos n-n también para ti lo mismo! La verdad que ahora sí se entiende un poco más la review, pero es divertido verlas discutir por cualquier cosa, clavadas Goddess y su hermana menor u-u géminis tenía que ser la más pequeña.

Saga: ¿A qué te refieres? (haciendo crujir los nudillos)

Milo: A nada, nada... Sólo que los Geminianos están más locos que una cabra. (Milo corre a su templo seguido de un Saga que pretende tirarle una enorme piedra por la cabeza)

Aioria: Err... perdón por la repentina necesidad de Milo de retirarse u-u. Por cierto, espero que este Special Chapter sea de su agrado n-n. Gracias por su review!

Ave Suiris 

Contesta Rune

Goddess sabe lo que es estar SIN internet... ella hace dos meses que no tiene y se está volviendo más loca de lo que ya estaba - Y no te preocupes, a Radamantys le espera un castigo horrible, ya verás al final de este capítulo. Gracias por tu review!

Manquehuito 

Contesta Mu que se tapa los oídos ante semejante alarido.

Err, calma, nuestra autora siempre tiene un as bajo la manga... por desgracia para nosotros. Ya verás que castigo le caerá en la cabeza a ese inútil Espectro el final del cap.

Goddess: No hay diferencia entre taiyoukai y demonio... sigue siendo un bicho arrastrado de las fauces del infierno... en tu caso, Fluffy, un puddle del infierno mal criado y cachorrito de papi. Y no me lo niegues, te vi en la última película, ¿qué no te importaban los asuntos pendientes de Inutaisho, no? Ja! No me hagas reír. Y nadie te dio permiso para que te quites los moños, los perros deben obedecer a sus amos. MWAHAHHA!

Aioria: Ay, no, ya se deschabetó. Demasiadas oraciones para analizar - (le da a Goddess un té de manzanilla y tilo doble)

Rune: No me interesa la armadura de ese imbécil - la mía está bien. Y NO soy dulce! (Sheryl le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla, a lo que Rune responde calmándose como buen chico. Goddess toma su té y prefiere no agregar comentarios)

Mu: Gracias por tu review!

Elena 

Contesta un resignado a su destino Camus

Ya, ya entendí (Un muy ofuscado santo responde, dándole de comer palomitas de maíz a Elena)

Goddess: No, en el Inframundo no se permiten cámaras, lo siento u-u. Hades dice que no le causa gracia que lo anden fotografiando en sus mil y una facetas... menos que anden fotografiando a Lili, que por cierto está abogando por cambiar esa ley allá abajo... ¿adivinen quien va a ganar? (Se ve a Hades firmándole un papel a Lilika... no queremos saber de que)

Camus: Oye, Goddess, ¿por qué te gusta enviarme de paquete de regalo a esta femme que tengo al lado uh? Ya no me has torturado suficiente.

Goddess: No. (Aún descongelando la armadura de Aioria con el secador de pelo) Por cierto. Gracias por tu review, Elena!

Abby Lockhart1 

Contesta Shaka

No te preocupes, TODOS estamos esperando a ver como Goddess va a martirizar a ese Espectro bueno para nada u-u. A esos dos tórtolos les irá bien... sus amigos se encargaran de arruinarles la vida un poco... o sea, al pobre espectro no le va a quedar otra solución que invitar a salir a esa muchacha, pobre criatura.

Goddess: De verdad, Shaka, voy a ponerte en medio de una tribu de amazonas salvajes para que veas lo que es una mujer terrible.

Shaka: ¿peor que tú?

Goddess: ... gracias por tu review! (agarra sus cadenas favoritas para ir enviar un encargo especial a China)

**Silence-messiah**

Contesta Aioria

Como poder puede, pero por suerte para usredes no lo terminó sin este epílogo, espero que sea de tu agrado n-n. Gracias por tu review!

**alexXiel1**

**Contesta Kanon**

(Comiendo un sandwich que sospechamos viene del mismo lugar que la coca-cola) Nadie me ayuda a escapar, yo lo hago solito (hablando desde algún lugar remoto para que su torturadora no lo encuentre)

Saga: Je, je, si quieres te lo traigo en dos segundos (abre un hueco dimensional del cual cae su desgraciado hemano gemelo)

Kanon: Hey! Eso no se vale (mira con espanto a Alexiel que lo mira maquiavélicamente)

Goddess: Err.. gracias por tu review y me alegro que mi historia te haya gustado (mira a Kanon re-enjaulado con alambrado eléctrico y todo)

Nemesis 

Contesta Camus

¡Ouch! Me me arranques cabello ny nada de hacer clones de mi persona, yo soy único y así quiero permanecer - 

Goddess: Oh, bueno, están un poco cansados los santos de tanto contestar por mi n-n, por cierto, yo también estoy más que harta de la facultad, ya quiero terminar, y eso que aún se vienen lo peor, los exámenes finales (huye despavorida de la pila de libros que se abalanzan sobre ella) Help! Gracias por tu review y me alegro que al menos hayas aparecido otra vez u-u

Special Chapter: Aiakos & Queen 

Pasó un mes entero hasta que Queen se recuperara por completo, la relación con Aiakos aún no pasaba de amigable y cariñosa, Lilika se estaba exasperando, Hades simplemente se hacía a un lado de las ideas de su mujer, prefería observar con una sonrisa la aún no-relación entre Aiakos y Queen. Rune estaba tan atareado últimamente que casi ni tiempo de hablar con Aiakos tenía, todo el problema de Radamantys y la búsqueda de Perséfone lo había atrasado mucho, había muchas almas a las que atender, por suerte, Shery lo ayudaba siempre que le quedaba algún momento libre, ya que la escuela le insumía bastante de su tiempo, en especial porque era su último año.

"Queen ¿cuándo vas a ser un poco más atrevida y hacerle notar a ese cabeza hueca que no vas a esperarlo por siempre jamás?" Dijo Lili, peinando su cabello, la chica sonrió con timidez, ella no era Lilika y no podía decirle a Aiakos que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él así como así.

"No puedo, me moriría de vergüenza si lo intentara, es más, ni las palabras me saldrían" Le contestó Queen, Lili le echó una mirada exasperada a través del espejo.

"Pues entonces haremos que ÉL se decida primero a confesar sus sentimientos" Dijo Lili, con una mirada triunfal, Queen tragó con fuerza, si Lilika tenía ese fuego en los ojos, no significaba nada bueno.

"Pero ¿y qué tal si en realidad Aiakos sólo me ve como una hermana? Creo que eso es lo que siente por mí, siempre creí que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos, ahora toda esta situación me lo deja muy claro" Dijo Queen, con un suspiro y un aire derrotado, Lili se levantó del banquillo en donde estaba sentada y se paró enfrente de ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Queen no podía ver sus ojos, ya que estaban cubiertos por su dorado flequillo.

"Umm... ¿Lili?" Aventuró a decir Queen de forma vacilante.

"Estoy cien por ciento segura de que él está enamorado de ti... ¡Y ya sé como ponerlo a prueba!" Dijo Lili, levantando un puño en actitud triunfante, Queen rió nerviosa, su reina estaba más loca cada día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aiakos estaba sentado revisando varios papeles y cosas que Hades le había encargado, la verdad era que lo mantenía ocupado todo el tiempo, y él que quería invitar a Queen a salir al mundo de los humanos para pasear un rato. El pobre Espectro suspiró debajo de toda la pila de papeles, le costaba mucho hablar con ella últimamente, se ponía como idiota, para colmo, Queen ya era tímida de por sí... cosa que empeoraba las cosas para ambos. Alguien tocó la puerta y Aiakos con un 'adelante' en tono aburrido, le dio permiso de entrar.

"Vaya, veo que te diviertes" Dijo Minos, que sonreía muy divertido de la cara que puso Aiakos al escucharlo.

"Yo no sé que ves de gracioso, Minos y sí sólo vas a quedarte para reírte de mí, puedes irte" Le respondió el ofuscado Espectro de Garuda, Minos se encogió de hombros y decidió salir y dejarlo tranquilo.

"Ah, por cierto, sólo venía a decirte que Lilika-sama y Queen decidieron salir esta noche al mundo de arriba, creo que nuestra reina quiere ir de visita a la casa de sus padres... pero Sheryl me dijo que con frecuencia gusta de ir a coquetear con algunos muchachos de por allá, y si lleva a Queen..." Minos se fue después de dejar a Aiakos con los ojos grandes como platos. Sobre su cadáver algún miserable mortal iba a tocar a su preciosa Queen. No lo pensó mucho, iba a decirle a Lilika que él las acompañaría, pero pensándolo bien... Mejor seguirlas a ver que era exactamente lo que iban a hacer.

"¡Minos, espera!"

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a abandonar tu trabajo de repente?" Le dijo con sorna Minos, Aiakos lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia afuera.

"Muy gracioso, pero no, sólo quería informarte que esta noche las vamos a seguir; no creo que Hades-sama quiera que su mujer se meta en líos ¿verdad?" Le comunicó Aiakos, Minos lo miró incrédulo, ¿por qué rayos tenía que ir él? Pero Aiakos había sido claro, y llevarle la contraria en esta clase de cosas era suicidio y el Espectro de Griphon amaba su vida bastante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Bien, estás muy linda Queen y no te preocupes, sé que Aiakos nos va a seguir, es tan ingenuo el pobre" Dijo Lilika, terminándose de arreglar, Queen suspiró, Lili tenía cada idea, fue difícil impedir que Hades-sama viniera, como que al dios del Inframundo se le hacía difícil dejar ir a su mujer con otros mortales, pero terminó cediendo... como siempre. Shery las miraba con un dejo de humor, por muy diosa que fuera, su hermana nunca cambiaría y si se le había metido en la cabeza poner celoso a Aiakos para que por fin se decidiera a confesar sus sentimientos por Queen nada la detendría. Pero Shery tenía sus reservas con respecto al brillante plan de Lilika, como que jugar con los celos de un hombre, aunque fuera por una causa noble, se le antojaba peligroso... un buen ejemplo era su propio novio, Rune, sino fuera que tenía demasiado que hacer, no la hubiera dejado ir sola con su hermana y con Queen; Shery tuvo que estar mimándolo por casi una hora antes de que el terco Espectro la dejara ir sin quedarse enfadado, además Shery le había prometido que saldrían los dos solos la próxima vez, por una vez quería mostrarle al mundo el apuesto hombre con el que salía.

"Um, creo que este vestido es muy... er..."

"¿Revelador?" Terminó la frase Shery, Queen asintió, algo sonrojada.

"Por favor, tengo cosas peores" Dijo Lili, que tenía puesto una minifalda de color rojo intenso y una remera sin mangas y con un profundo escote en ve de color rosado sueve y con algunas tachuelas platinadas en la zona del busto, se había dejado el cabello suelto y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color que la pollera, por si tenía frío se llevaba una campera corta de cuero. Si Hades la hubiera visto, no la habría dejado salir ni a la puerta. Queen en cambio llevaba un vestido ajustado al cuerpo en la parte de arriba, luego terminaba con una pollera acampanada que era doble, tenía un capa de una tela transparente por arriba y debajo un forro más oscuro para que resaltara, era de color amarillo pastel y hacía juego con los ojos de la chica, de color almendra. Además tenía unos zapatos de cuero blando del mismo color que el vestido, tenían algo de taco pero no tanto como los de Lili; en el cuello lucía una gargantilla que tenía forma de telaraña con piedritas amarillas engarzadas en los eslabones. Queen no se sentía muy cómoda así vestida, pero bueno. Shery en cambio prefirió algo más conservador, se puso un par de jeans negros ajustados y una remera manga tres cuarto color lila, tenía un escote redondo pero no tan pronunciado como los de las otras dos chicas, de calzado tenía un par de sandalias negras, esa noche estaba bastante calurosa.

"Bien, nos vamos, conozco un pub muy bueno para beber algo y conocer gente" Dijo Lili y salieron de la habitación. La madre de las gemelas las estaba esperando abajo y les sonrió con afecto a las tres.

"Vaya, Queen, te ves muy bien con ese vestido, de seguro que muchos muchachos te invitaran a bailar" Le dijo la mamá de las chicas, Queen le sonrió algo nerviosa pero le agradeció el comentario. Luego de despedirse, las tres salieron a disfrutar de una noche en Atenas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Estás seguro que no nos van a ver? Como que si nos descubren se van a enojar" Dijo un renuente Minos, Aiakos le hizo un gesto para que se callara, estaban escondidos en un techo de una casa de enfrente para ver el momento en el que las chicas saldrían.

"Um, si algo sale mal, es TÚ culpa, Aiakos" Dijo otra voz, que pertenecía a Rune, el pobre Espectro había sido convencido de ir también, ni él ni Minos sabían del plan, así que no le fue difícil a Aiakos convencer a Rune de que habría cientos de hombres tratando de conquistar a Shery, lo que fue el factor determinante para que este Espectro en particular no titubeara en unírsele. Los tres se pusieron alertas al verlas salir y decidieron dejar que se alejaran un poco para luego seguirles el rastro. Cuando iban a saltar al suelo, una mano detuvo a Minos, los tres se dieron vuelta al sentir ese cosmos tan bien conocido.

"¿Adónde creen que van sin mí?"

"¡Hades-sama!" Dijeron a coro los tres. Wow, también Hades había dudado en dejar ir a Lilika sin seguirla.

"Bueno, que esperamos, sigámoslas" Dijo el dios, los tres asintieron y bajaron al pavimento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wow, este lugar está genial. Debo reconocer que sabes de buenos lugares para salir a divertirse" Dijo Shery, Lili sonrió triunfante, para ella era un logro impresionar con algo a su hermana.

"Gracias. ¿Qué te parece Queen? Genial, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Lili, Queen miraba todo fascinada, el lugar era muy bonito, ella nunca había salido a pasear ni nada, nunca había tenido tiempo.

"Si, es cierto, espero que tengas razón y Aiakos-sama venga. No será tan divertido sino" Dijo Queen.

"No te preocupes, tengo la certeza de que morderá el anzuelo" Dijo Lili y se acercó a la barra en donde servían cócteles y bebidas varias, mientras tanto Shery y Queen buscaron una mesa y se pusieron cómodas.

Por el otro lado, unos personajes largamente conocidos estaban divirtiéndose también esa noche.

"Oye, mira esas preciosuras por allí" Dijo Shura, Milo se volteó y sonrió ladinamente.

"No sé, como que no deben de andar solas" Dijo Aioria, adivinando las intenciones de sus otros dos compañeros.

"Parece que son tres, vaya que linda rubia, esas dos deben de ser hermanas, son casi dos gotas de agua" Dijo Aldebarán, Aioria asintió, de todas formas, algo le decía que no iba a ser saludable acercarse mucho.

"¿Quién viene?" Dijo Milo.

"Yo voy, la de cabello corto parece muy agradable" Dijo Kanon, Milo le sonrió a su camarada y junto con Shura, fueron a probar suerte. El león dorado siguió bebiendo su trago sin dejar de vigilar a sus compañeros, Aldebarán se fue a bailar con otras dos chicas que le habían invitado. Aioria suspiró y revolvió su vaso, de repente unas figuras harto conocidas hicieron acto de presencia, al menos habían cuidado el detalle de desaparecer sus cosmos, lo mismo que los santos dorados. Aioria enseguida saltó de su asiento y vio con recelo a Hades, Rune, Aiakos y Minos.

"¿Cómo es que preciosas chicas como ustedes están tan solas aquí?" Dijo Milo, sonriéndoles a las tres.

"Pues, esperando a que algún muchacho se digne a sacarnos a bailar" Dijo coquetamente Lili, Queen levantó la vista y casi se desmaya al reconocer a Kanon, por suerte, él parecía no haberla reconocido.

"¿Bailas?" Le preguntó Kanon a la increíblemente sonrojada Queen, tendiéndole una mano.

"Anda ve, diviértete" Le dijo Lili, que aceptó bailar con Milo, Shura invitó a Shery que tomó su mano algo vacilante, si Rune la viera, mataría al agradable muchacho y luego le haría la vida miserable a Shery. Por suerte él estaba en el Inframundo... o al menos eso pensaba ella.

"La mato" Susurró entre dientes Rune, Minos le palmeó el hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo, parecía que el único cuerdo allí iba a ser él, la mirada de hierro de Hades y el crujir de los nudillos de Aiakos significaban serios problemas.

"Err, muchachos, sólo están bailando, que mejor prueba para saber si ellas los engañan o no que ahora. Con bailar no hacen daño a nadie" Dijo Minos en un destello de genialidad. Los tres parecieron calmarse de repente, Minos tenía razón, pero por qué tenían que ser esos idióticos santos dorados los que bailaran con las chicas.

Milo bailaba con Lili, estaba encantado con la chica, ya que Lili sabía ser encantadora cuando quería, si el pobre santo de Escorpio supiera que Hades planeaba destriparlo en cualquier momento. Shura, después de bailar con Sheryl un rato, la había invitado a tomar algo en la barra, Shery aceptó, un trago gratis era un trago gratis. En cambio Queen se sentía nerviosa a más no poder, había divisado a Aldebarán y a Aioria, pero tuvo la mala idea de seguir la mirada del león dorado y casi se desmaya cuando vio a Hades caminando hacia Lilika.

"¡Su alteza!" Exclamó Queen tratando de alertar a Lili, esto para total asombro de Kanon, que se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Hades, y eso no fue lo peor, sino que Aiakos le puso una mano en el hombro, apretando con bastante fuerza.

"Estás bailando con mi chica, hazte a un lado" Dijo el ofuscado Espectro, Kanon se dio vuelta y se enfrentó a Aiakos. Queen estaba tan atenta a Lili y Hades que ni escuchó lo que Aiakos había dicho.

"Prefiero preguntarle a la señorita, ni no te importa" Dijo fríamente Kanon, el aire se cortaba con cuchillo, la cosa se iba a poner fea.

"Queen" Dijo Aiakos, la chica en cuestión no se dio vuelta.

"Ahora no Aiakos-sama" Le contestó aún mirando a Lili que trataba de evitar que Hades partiera al medio a Milo, en la confrontación Aioria hacía frente común con Milo. Minos estaba del lado de Hades para evitar que la cosa se fuera a empeorar. Un segundo después, Queen se dio vuelta y enfrentó la mirada de Aiakos, Kanon se había hecho a un lado, estaba más interesado en ir a apoyar a Milo y Aioria en ese momento.

"¡Aiakos-sama!" Exclamó la chica, con una mirada de cachorro culpable. Aiakos le sonrió y la tomó del brazo, acercándola a él.

"Dile a este zoquete que tú vienes conmigo" Le dijo Aiakos, Queen tragó con fuerza y asintió. Pero cuando iba a mirar a Kanon... bueno, el sujeto ya estaba con Milo y Aioria, así que no tuvo que decirle nada.

Shura, que estaba en la otra punta, no se había percatado de nada y charlaba animadamente con Sheryl, pero el santo de Capricornio tuvo que levantar la vista hacia el alto sujeto de cabello rubio platinado que lo miraba con suma frialdad. Como estaba tras de ella, Shery no lo vio sino hasta que Rune la abrazó. Shery se quedó helada en la silla, no se atrevía a mirar, sino que levantó una mano y palpó el rostro de Rune y cuando llegó al pelo se quedó quieta. Esto no estaba bien.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?" Dijo Shura, molesto. Rune, que no le había despegado la mirada al santo de oro, le sonrió con un dejo de sarcasmo.

"Soy el novio de esta chica y no me gusta que la mires ni le hables" Le dijo Rune con un claro tono de desprecio, Shery le miró frunciendo el ceño, algo que ella no entendía muy bien estaba pasando allí. Se levantó, obligando a Rune a soltarla.

"¿Dime, cariño, por qué tanta agresividad? Sólo hablábamos" Le espetó Shery con los brazos en jarra. Shura se levantó también, y su mirada voló hacia donde estaban sus otros compañeros.

"Para tu información, este sujeto es un Santo de Atena... un enemigo natural para ponerlo sencillo" Dijo Rune, pero ya no miraba a Shura, sino a su señor, que parecía estar discutiendo con los tres Santos y Lilika a la vez. Shery le pasó los brazos por la cintura, logrando captar su atención.

"¿No estás enojado, verdad?" Le dijo Shery, mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado. Rune suspiró, claro que ya se le había pasado, además, Shery no estaba más que hablando con ese bastardo, pero lo que pasaba era que era un Santo del Santuario y eso enervaba a cualquier Espectro. Él la abrazó a su vez y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"No te dejaré salir con tu hermana nunca más y menos a un lugar plagado de Santos" Le dijo, Shery suspiró, y ella que vivía cerca del Santuario y todo.

"Ay, Dios, espero que no se vayan a enfrentar a los puñetazos aquí" Dijo Shery, Rune le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, él llevaba puesto un largo sobretodo negro y debajo tenía su amado látigo en forma comprimida, lo agarró sin desplegarlo aún, Shery tragó saliva, Rune podía tornarse muy peligroso con esa cosa.

"¿No podías dejarlo en casa, no?" Dijo Shery ofuscada, Rune le sonrió de forma astuta y le dio otro beso para apaciguarla.

"Jamás salgo sin el" Le contestó y la llevó con él al centro de la disputa, Queen y Aiakos no se veían por ningún lado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entre tanto lío, Aiakos había logrado escabullirse junto con Queen, que le seguía de forma un poco renuente, no sabía si dejar que Lilika y Sheryl se las vieran solas con Hades y Rune... bueno a decir verdad, sería un relato interesante en cuanto las volviera a ver. Por ahora se contentaba con dejarse llevar por Aiakos que hasta no salir del establecimiento no se detuvo ni un segundo. Ya afuera tomó la mano de Queen y se la apoyó en su brazo, Queen estaba sonrojada hasta el cuello, Aiakos se estaba comportando de forma extraña, no era que le disgustara tanta atención.

"Umm, creo que sería mejor ir a algún lugar más tranquilo ¿no te parece?" Sugirió él, Queen sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza y ambos salieron a recorrer el pueblo que estaba muy animado un sábado por la noche. Repararon en un bar que tenía mesas afuera y decidieron sentarse allí. Aiakos pidió algo fresco para tomar, ya que hacía francamente calor, Queen pidió lo mismo, ya que ella no había podido terminar su trago en el otro lugar.

"¿Por qué se le ocurrió a Lilika-san invitarte a salir tan repentinamente, eh?" Preguntó Aiakos, ya que Queen no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente, tan avergonzada como se sentía, era demasiado tímida para su propio bien.

"Err... bueno, es que Lilika-san quería una salida de sólo chicas, pero el resto de sus otras amigas tenían otros compromisos... y bueno, me pareció una buena idea" Le respondió ella, Aiakos se olía que Queen no le estaba diciendo del todo la verdad, pero lo dejó pasar por ahora.

"¿En serio? Que extraño, yo creía que, siendo tan popular como es, a Lilika-san no le faltarían amigos con los cuales salir, pero si ella lo dice... Al margen de eso, deberían haber elegido un lugar más alejado del Santuario, no me agradan los santos de Atena, menos los Dorados y ese lugar parecía tener su buena dote de ellos ¿Acaso no los reconociste?" Dijo Aiakos, su voz destilaba miel pura, pero la verdad era que estaba bien enfadado, Queen tragó con fuerza, conocía ese tono demasiado bien, también sabía que Aiakos no le creía nada de nada.

"Pues... la verdad es que sí los reconocí, pero negarme hubiera sido sospechoso, además Lilika y Sheryl no tenían idea de quienes eran tampoco y no quería alarmarlas" Respondió lo mejor que pudo ella, Aiakos la sopesaba con la mirada, hasta ahora había logrado contestar sus preguntas con respuestas bastante creíbles... para alguien que no la conociera tanto como él, claro.

Queen no entendía demasiado el porque del enfado de Aiakos, que, aunque era sutil, ella podía detectarlo enseguida. Ella creyó que quizás era el hecho de los Santos de Atena en el lugar... aunque era una excusa estúpida hasta para Queen, él no dijo nada más y enseguida llegaron sus bebidas. Aiakos no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y eso era demasiado inquietante para la pobre chica, que se sentía del tamaño de una hormiga. Él por su parte estaba mirándola de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que la veía usar algo tan bonito, además de bonito, revelaba su precioso cuerpo a la perfección, ese color resaltaba sus ojos también, Lilika-san era buena eligiendo el vestuario, lo que más llamó la atención del muchacho fue el escote del vestido, bastante pronunciado, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño de este Espectro. Queen observó que su mirada se volvió ceñuda, pero no entendía porque, aunque él enseguida volvió su vista al rostro de ella, tan inocente era su mirada que Aiakos tuvo problemas para no cargársela al hombro y llevársela al primer lugar solitario y oscuro que encontrara. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas poco propias de un Espectro de Hades. Queen arqueó una ceja, estaba fascinada con los cambios en los ojos de él, pasaban de un brillante carmesí a uno mucho más oscuro en cuestión de segundos, debía de estar pensando muchas cosas diferentes a la vez. Queen suspiró, Aiakos-sama nunca la vería más que como su hermana, se estaba comportando como un hermano mayor que la regañaba por salir sin decirle nada. Él se percató de la incomodidad de su preciosa acompañante, pero en estas cuestiones era tan estúpido como un niño de cinco años.

"Um... ¿Te he dicho que estás muy bonita?" Dijo Aiakos, Queen lo miró de repente, asombrada ante el halago tan inesperado, lo que provocó que se sonrojara otra vez.

"Gracias... Lilika lo eligió, dijo que..."

"Que resaltaba tus ojos" Terminó la frase Aiakos, Queen asintió sorprendida de que él se hubiera fijado en un detalle tan ínfimo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó ella.

"Porque es muy fácil de ver, ese color te favorece, Queen" Fue toda su respuesta, Queen le sonrió deslumbrantemente, eso tomó realmente con la guardia baja a Aiakos, que se sonrojó un poco. En cuanto terminaron con sus bebidas, Aiakos le ofreció su brazo nuevamente a Queen, que esta vez lo aceptó con menos recelo, así ambos siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que llegaron al parque que tenía la famosa entrada al Inframundo... por cierto que tendrían que ver de cerrarla, ya les había traído bastantes problemas.

Queen se sentó en uno de los tantos bancos, la noche era clara y despejada, las estrellas brillaban intensamente y parecía que el mundo estaba en paz sólo por ese momento. Aiakos se sentó a su lado contemplándola a ella en vez de al cielo, la luz de la Luna la hacía parecer casi etérea, Aiakos deseaba tanto abrazarla y besarla, pero no quería asustarla tampoco. Queen le sonrió otra vez y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho, él tensó su cuerpo por un momento pero luego se relajó, no temiendo pasarle un brazo por los hombros, que casualmente el vestido no cubría.

"Aiakos-sama" Dijo ella, él giró su mirada hacia ella.

"¿Um?"

"¿Por qué viniste con Rune y Hades-sama?" Bingo. La pregunta de oro, la cual dejó en una posición bastante difícil al Espectro de Garuda. Un silencio casi tenso descendió sobre la pareja. Él no sabía bien que contestarle sin ser tan obvio, aunque...

"Vine porque no soporto que otros hombres te estén cortejando, además con ese vestido que llevas puesto era muy probable que muchos se dieran vuelta a mirarte, y no sólo tu rostro" Contestó, esa había sido la más sencilla y franca manera de decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, Queen se sonrojó, deseaba creer en que estaba celoso porque sentía algo por ella, pero le era difícil.

"Gracias por preocuparte, pero yo no soy una niña indefensa, además Lilika llama mucho más la atención que yo" Le respondió Queen, Aiakos se volteó a verla sorprendido, realmente Queen tenía un concepto bastante pobre de ella misma.

"Queen, tú me pareces mucho más bonita que cualquier mujer en el mundo" Dijo él, Queen le sonrió, se sentía muy feliz al respecto, si Aiakos la consideraba hermosa, estaba perfecto. Él la abrazó con fuerza, no le salía aún decirle lo mucho que la amaba, aunque estaba intentándolo lo mejor que podía. Queen suspiró feliz de la vida en contra del pecho de Aiakos, le encantaba que él la abrazara de esa forma.

"A mí también me pareces el hombre más adorable del mundo" Le dijo ella, Aiakos sonrió y le tomó el mentón con una mano acercando sus labios a los de ella, Queen le echó los brazos al cuello y se dejó besar por el amor de su vida. Aiakos la besó con fuerza, había deseado hacerlo hacía tanto tiempo que ya había perdido la cuenta, ambos estuvieron a los besos y abrazos un buen rato sin percatarse de nada más que ellos mismos.

_Special Chapter: The End_

NdA: Este fic está ambientado un tiempo antes que el primer fic de mi larga lista, por lo cual nuestros santos dorados aún no conocieron a sus respectivas parejas n-n

Bueno, chicas, por ahora me despido de ustedes, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, además me divertí mucho contestando las reviews n-n. No sé cuando se me va a ocurrir otro fic de Saint Seiya de muchos caps para escribir, por ahora sólo tengo en mente dos oneshots más, en cuanto los tenga cocinados los voy a subir. Gracias por su constante apoyo y quiero decirles que me encariñé con todas mucho n-n. Hasta la vista!

PD: Esto es para ustedes chicas n-n

OMAKE 

Radamantys estaba en la celda sin saber que era exactamente lo que iban a hacer con él, pero enseguida notó que Rune y Aiakos venían hacia su celda con cara de pocos amigos.

"Una diosa nos pidió el gran favor de que te entregáramos a ella, por lo que accedimos. Ella verá como castigarte" Dijo Rune, mientras Aiakos abría la celda. Ambos se lo llevaron hacia un carro tirado por magníficos caballos negros y lo metieron a la fuerza adentro. Radamantys todo encadenado protestó todo el camino.

Cuando llegó, lo recibió la vista de un enorme templo con muchas figuras de caballos, cuando unos guardias femeninos lo llevaron adentro, había más retratos y pinturas de caballos... con razón era la diosa de los caballos -

"Por fin llegaste. Supongo que no me conoces, por lo que me dignaré a presentarme. Mi nombre es Rhiannon, diosa celta de los equinos. Animales cuyo espíritu leal es enormemente apreciado por mí. Tu castigo será una de las peores torturas, ya que la traición es el peor pecado que puede existir" Dijo Goddess Rhiannon, que estaba sentada en su trono... rodeada de papeles, cuadernos fotocopias, libros y diccionarios. Radamantys prefirió no preguntar.

"¿Cuál va a ser tu terrible castigo, eh? No tengo miedo" Dijo Radamantys. Goddess sonrió maquiavélicamente.

"Aioria, cielo, abre el telón que está detrás de mí" Dijo ella, Aioria, asintió y junto con Camus abrieron la pesada cortina azul marino. Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Adivinen quienes estaban allí en primera fila n-n

"Chicas, es todo suyo para masacrar. Pueden elegir un arma por ese salón y empezar la fiesta. ¡Luego nos iremos a celebrar con mucha comida y guapos santos y espectros n-n!" Gran ovación y miradas asesinas hacia Radamantys, quien no pudo dar dos pasos que ya estaba rodeado.

La escena a continuación fue censurada por su alto contenido de violencia.

Fin


End file.
